


Lucky Star Z

by GhostGhidorah



Category: Lucky Star
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 89,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGhidorah/pseuds/GhostGhidorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been thousands of years since the adventures of Goku and company. Now, in modern day Japan Konata and her friends meet the descendant of the forgotten hero. What kind of challenges will they wind up facing? Konami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It was just another morning in Ryoo High School. Second year Konata Izumi was busy reading a copy of her favorite manga, Suz***ya Har*hi no Y**'utsu, currently hidden in her textbook. She would every so often look up to make it seem she was listening to her teachers lecture. She looked over to see her friend Tsukasa Hiiragi, trying her best to listen to the lecture, but beginning to nod off. Her other friend Miyuki Takara, however, was dutifully paying attention taking notes. Out of the corner of her eye, Konata noticed another student, sleeping peacefully. She felt annoyed at this, rubbing the bump she had received from her teacher Ms Kuroi for doing the exact same thing earlier. She wondered why he got special treatment.

Soon the bell rang and the three girls put their desks together in a makeshift table, Tsukasa pulling out a couple of bento boxes, one for her and one for her sister. Miyuki pulled out a box of her own, Konata however only brought out a chocolate coronet. Tsukasa and Konata began chatting about which end was the head and how to eat it when Tsukasa's twin sis Kagami joined them. Tsukasa handed her a box and they all sat and ate. Kagami was stuck in a different class than the other girls so this was the only time she got to see them during school.

"So finals are in a couple of days. Have you gotten any studying Konata?" Kagami inquired, knowing already what the answer was. She knew Konata hated studying, never doing anything but read manga and play video games.

"Yep. Been studying all week!" The blunette otaku announced proudly.

"WHAT! Seriously?" Kagami near shouted, shocked that Konata would actually care about her school work for once. She noticed Konata's signature cat-grin form and heard muffled giggling from the short girl, and knew she was just fooled. She mentally berated herself for falling for her tricks.

"You know Konata; you'll never get anywhere if you don't start taking your school work seriously." She scolded.

"Awww, my Kagamin is worried about me! Don't worry Kagamin, nothing will separate me from my Tsundere." Konata cooed, hugging the bigger girl and stroking her head, getting plenty of looks from the classmates around them. Kagami's face went crimson as she pried the girl's arms off of her.

"Don't say things like that! And stop calling me a Tsundere!" She yelled with legitimate anger. Kagami knew Konata like to joke around, but she had a habit of taking them to far sometimes. This was one of those times. She expected another remark from the short girl next to her, but was surprised when she simply went back to eating. Kagami turned back to bento box to finish eating in silence, but couldn't help but think she saw the slightest hint of sorrow in the otaku's eyes.

Konata however was busy scolding herself in her mind.

 _Idiot. Now you've gone and made Kagami mad at you._ One voice yelled in her head. _It's not my fault she takes things to seriously._ Another voice began. _How can you expect to win her heart if all you do is make fun of her_! Konata saddened at this thought. Ever since they met she had a crush on the twin. She flashed back to their spring break a couple months back, when they went to an Aya Hirano concert, her favorite artist. Thanks to her below average height, Konata had trouble watching the concert because of the large man in front, she was about to give up, when Kagami took her and switched places with her. No complaints, not a single word said, she just did it, and Konata had no idea why. Ever since then the feelings Konata felt grew stronger, much stronger. At first she had no idea what she felt, this alien emotion, this strange warmth in her chest when the tsundere was near her. She didn't understand why her heart would beat uncontrollably when she saw her, or why she would blush when her green eyes met Kagami's indigo eyes. She struggled to figure out why she was this way, why she would dream about her Kagami night after night. Each dream being the same thing, the two alone standing on a bridge, hands in each others, eyes staring intensely at each other, lips coming together in fierce passion, tongues dancing with each other as their passions increased further with each passing dreams. Many times recently she would wake up panting heavily, with her hand and panties soaked. It was during these intense dreams where she finally found the name for her intense feelings. Love.

"Konata. Konata? You okay, lunch is almost over." Konata was brought back to reality at the sound of her loves voice.

"Huh. What?"She quietly said in her daze.

"Geez Konata. You've been spacing out for 10 minutes. Lunch is almost over." Kagami told her. Wondering if what she said had upset the blunette so much to cause her to space for long.

Konata looked at the clock, surprised she had been daydreaming for so long, she quickly wolfed down what was left of her coronet as everyone began to set the desks back to their original positions. She quickly ran to her locker to grab the books she needed for her upcoming classes. As she opened the locker door a note fell out. She picked it up and took it with her to class, when she read it she was shocked to find it was a love note

 _Come to the roof after school. I must confess my love to you._

 _Signed, your secret admirer_

Konata was surprised that someone else would harbor secret feelings for her. A voice in her head wanted to say it was Kagami. She wanted desperately to believe that Kagami would return her love. All that she had to do was wait.

* * *

On the roof sat nine boys, each wearing the Ryoo uniform and all waiting patiently for school to be over. The door that connected the roof to the rest of the building opened as another one stepped out. The tallest boy, who looked like he shouldn't even be in school looked at him and spoke.

"You gave the notes out?."

"Yep." The boy who just joined them said

"And you made sure they were first years?"

"Yep" Came another quick answer.

"Good."

They all resumed their wait. One of the boys looked around nervous, looking like he didn't really want to be there. The tall boy looked at him questioningly to which he responded.

"Is this really such a good idea? What if they call the police afterwards.?" He said.

"Oh they won't" the tall one said matter-of-factly with a sly smile, "Once we show them how much fun this is. They'll come back for more."

The nervous boy wasn't convinced, but decided not to press the matter further. He went over to the other side of the roof, and leaned against the chain link fence that lined it. He looked over and noticed another student listening to an mp3 device. He thought the he looked a little strange, his hair was flat, except for the bangs that arched out, coming down to his eyes, which seemed to be nothing but two large black pupils with no irises.

* * *

For Konata, the afternoon couldn't have gone by any slower, each agonizing second seemed to drag on as she waited to be able to go to the roof. When the final bell rang, she was the first one out of the classroom, she quickly stuffed all her books in her locker as she mentally prepared herself for either happiness, or let down. She noticed Tsukasa walking towards her waving.

"Hi Kona-Chan, you seem to be in a real hurry. I'm heading to the roof, some boy dropped a note telling me to go their on my desk and left the class. I didn't get to see who he was though." The sweet airhead explained.

"Really. I found a note in my locker saying the same things." Konata quickly explained. She began to grow worried, losing hope of the one sending the letter being her pig-tailed love. They headed over to the stairwell leading to roof when they saw Kagami herself starting up the stairs.

"Onee-Chan! Did you get a letter too?" Tsukasa asked excitedly. Kagami turned to her showing her the note she had received. Upon seeing that letter Konata's heart shattered, and she held back the oncoming tears.

"I'm guessing you got one too then, eh Konata?" Kagami asked, excited at the thoughts of having a new boyfriend.

"Uh-huh!" Konata quickly shouted, deciding to put up an act of excitement for Kagami's sake, not wanting her to notice her sorrow. The trio began up the stairs, wondering whose arms they might be wrapped around after today.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.**


	2. The fight

Konata quickly opened the door in at the top of the staircase leading the large roof overlooking the school grounds.  
“We’re here!” she yelled out, keeping up the false excitement for Kagami.  
“Glad you came.” One of the boys, the leader of them all, spoke calmly with a smirk.  
The three girls looked around the roof seeing about six other high scholars; a couple of them they recognized from their classes but the rest were total strangers. Kagami quickly developed a sense of dread amongst her, her friend, and her sister, but before they could head back through the door, three other boys grabbed them behind. The boys quickly covered their mouths so that no one could hear them scream for help.  
“What the hell!? Let go of us!” An angry and horrified Kagami yelled through the hand muffling her speech.  
“Let you go? But you just got here! And we were hoping to have lots of fun today.” The leader of the gang spoke in a calm, confident manner. Frightening the girls with how calm he was. Almost like he’d done it before. “In fact,” he began to speak, looking directly into the eyes of Tsukasa, “I was thinking you could personally entertain me.”  
Tsukasa eyes widened in horror at the thoughts of what this man was about to do to her. Kagami struggled with all her might against her captor, but more boys came to grab hold of her and Konata.  
“Oh but where are my manors, I should introduce myself first. My name is Hayato Hideki. Now please come with me.” The leader spoke, grabbing Tsukasa and taking her from her previous captor. “You all can share those two this one is mine.”   
Hayato took Tsukasa and separated from the other boys, heading toward the side wall lined by a chain link fence. Meanwhile the other boys began arguing over who would take which girl first.  
“I’ll take the pig tales first”  
“No way you take the blunette”  
“You kidding, Look at how flat she is.”  
The comments were starting to really piss off Konata and Kagami. But no matter how hard they tried they couldn’t break free. As the boys began to close in on them they closed their eyes, horrified at what was about to happen, when all of the sudden the pressure they felt holding their arms down was lifted. The two girls opened their eyes and saw the boys begin to back off; they looked behind them and saw the two boys who held them were lifted in the air by their necks. They looked at the one holding the two in the air. Konata recognized him as the kid who was sleeping in class. However his black eyes were alert and fully focused. He finally addressed the two in a loud commanding.  
“Go now. Find a sensei and the authorities. I’ll handle these b****rds!” He spoke with venom dripping through every word of the last sentence.  
Konata didn’t hesitate to leave but Kagami lingered shouting at kid. “What about my sister.”  
“Don’t worry about her, I’ll help her. Just go now!”  
At that Kagami and the boy helping her turned their attention to a corner of the roof to hear Tsukasa screaming. Kagami was mortified to see that the boy who called himself Hayato already had his hands all over her. One down her pants whilst the other fiercely playing with her breast. Her uniform was slightly ripped and she was crying tears of horror at what was being done to her.  
The strange boy released the two who he had been strangling and damn near flew over to Hayato and Tsukasa, yelling out in anger as he did so. Hideki looked up just in time to see a fist that soon connected to his face. He instantly dropped Tsukasa as the punch had pushed his head into the fence. The boy quickly grabbed Tsukasa, noticing that her uniform had been torn, leaving her chest bared, he quickly removed the top half of his uniform and covered her with it. He turned to see that Kagami was standing right next to the door. The other boys had all started running after him when he attacked Hideki.  
The boy quickly scooped up Tsukasa, who had fallen unconscious from the emotional stress, and quickly began to run towards Kagami. Dodging the onslaught of attackers. He passed the younger Hiiragi to her sister and told her to go catch up with their blunette friend. Kagami obliged and left the boy to contend with the rest of the group ready to gang up on him.  
Looks like I might get to have some fun after all. He thought to himself, preparing for battle.  
Kagami ran as fast as she could down the hallway, given that she was carrying her younger sister; her speed wasn’t quite up to par with Konata.  
How can she so damn fast if all she ever does is play games and watch anime? She thought to herself. Kagami never approved of Konata’s habits, staying up late playing games and always copying her homework, but at the same time she couldn’t help but envy how carefree and fun Konata was. Konata was probably the funest person she knew.  
Kagami kept running down the hall, hoping to find one of the senseis were still there. Eventually she saw Konata and Kuroi-sensei running towards her. They immediately stopped as they met up with each other.  
“Hey, Ms. Sakuraba is calling the police right now, Konata filled us in.” Kuroi said, catching her breath.  
“Yikes, what happened to Tsukasa!?” Konata yelled, fearful of what happened to her crush’s younger sister.  
“That sick Hayato perv violated her and tore up her uniform. That kid who helped us covered her with his shirt.” Konata explained, relieved to finally be out of danger.  
The three ran back to the roof, after leaving Tsukasa in the nurse’s office. Kuroi busted the door open hoping to stop and kids from getting away. When the three got outside, their jaws dropped at the sight in front of them. All of the kids, except for the one who helped the young girls were sprawled across the roof unconscious. The one who saved the trio stood in the middle, with no visible damage done, fists clenched, and an annoyed look on his face.  
“B****rds weren’t even a challenge.” He muttered to himself. He turned towards the door to see Konata, Kagami, and Kuroi-sensei looking at him stunned. “Ah, Kuroi-sensei, have the police been notified?”  
“Uhh..uh..yeah,” Nanako responded, slowly regaining her composure. “Uhm, what happened here?”  
“They all tried to gang up on me, I beat them all but the leader, some guy named Hayato Hideki, jumped off the building.”  
“oh.” Nanako didn’t know quite how to respond to that, it seemed incredibly unlikely that one kid could take on another nine, let alone leave them in the state they were in.  
Not long after the police had arrived and took the unconscious delinquents in. Konata went with Kagami to check up on Tsukasa, joined by Miyuki, who was in a student council meeting during the whole fiasco. After they filled her in on what happened they all headed to the nurse’s office, and was surprised to see the boy who saved them was just leaving, still shirtless.  
“Hey!” Konata quickly called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and saw the girls he had just rescued heading towards him “Hey” he quietly called back.  
“Thanks for saving us, and for helping my sister.” Kagami said distractedly, anxious to check on her younger twin.  
“It’s nothing, I couldn’t just let those guys do what they wanted, I had to do something.”  
“Still that’s amazing that you could take them all out and not even get a scratch! What are you some kind of s*ul r**per?”  
“You know, not everything has to be linked to an anime Konata.” Konata said, annoyed at Konata’s constant anime/manga references. Konata just stood scratching the back of head with her signature cat grin.  
“So anyway,” Kagami began, “My name is Kagami Hiiragi.”  
“I’m Konata Izumi!”  
“My name is Miyuki Takara, pleased to make your acquaintance, and thank you helping out my friends.”  
“Pleased to meet you too. My name is James Collins, and before anyone asks yes it’s American, I transferred here during junior high and somehow managed to get into Ryoo. Don’t ask me how though because I honestly can’t believe I’m here.” James explained with a wide grin, scratching his head.  
“Well it’s a good thing you were. Or me, Kagamin and Tsukasa would be toast.”  
“Speaking of are you three going to go check on that other girl?”   
“Yeah, she’s my twin sister Tsukasa. Did you check on her already?”  
“No the nurse wanted a quick check to make sure I wasn’t damaged, I didn’t bother her since she was still unconscious.”  
“Oh.” Kagami was looking worried for her sister, she rushed to the door and opened it, followed by the other three. When they rushed in they saw Tsukasa topless being examined by the school nurse. She turned to look at them and screamed when she saw James, covering her chest with the uniform he lent her. With a loud “Sorry!” James quickly turned around covering his eyes.  
“Tukasa, how ya feeling?” Kagami asked worriedly, Konata couldn’t help but notice how adorable her dere-dere side was, but pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the situation at hand.  
“That sick didn’t hurt ya too badly did he?” Konata asked with a face of fury.  
“Well….h-he touched me d…d-down there.” Tsukasa meekly said, still shaken up from the whole ordeal.  
The nurse finished her check on the poor twin and let her go, giving Tsukasa a spare uniform. Her parents soon arrived and offered to drive everyone home, to which all but James accepted. They drove off, leaving James to walk back to his home, becoming incredibly tired after the adrenaline effect wore off.


	3. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James wearily walked up to his door, glad to be home and get some much needed rest. Just as he was about to grab his key his phone began to ring. When he looked to see who it was he let out a low grumble.

James wearily walked up to his door, glad to be home and get some much needed rest. Just as he was about to grab his key his phone began to ring. When he looked to see who it was he let out a low grumble.

"Yeah, what is it." He answered, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the caller. "Get someone else for tonight; I have finals to study for….. I don't care." He quickly shut the phone. Getting into his small house he got his textbooks out of his schoolbag and began studying, turning off his phone so he wouldn't have any more interruptions.

* * *

Konata lay on her bed reading the latest issue of bl*ach. After she got home her father, Sojiro Izumi quickly ran up and picked her up in a tight hug, Tadao having called him about the incident whilst they were heading to the school. He instantly bombarded her with questions of "Are you ok?" and "Did they hurt you?" After she explained what happened he let her down and went to the kitchen to start dinner, not wanting Konata to "over-exert" herself after today's stressful events. She raised her eyebrows at him, knowing he couldn't cook for nothing. He stood and looked at her until he finally sighed in defeat, deciding to go ahead and let her do it herself, heading into the living to watch some television. When she finished cooking they ate in silence until they were done. Sojiro did the dishes, still using the over-exertion argument, so with a sigh, rolling her eyes, Konata headed up to her room. As she read she thought about what had happened and how she, Kagami, and Tsukasa were almost raped. What scared her most was the thought of Kagami being hurt. She continued reading for a bit and decided to give Kagami call.

Meanwhile Kagami was hard at work, studying for the finals that were coming in two days. She looked over at Tsukasa, sleeping soundly on the futon next to her own bed. Tsukasa didn't want to sleep alone and Kagami offered to let her sleep in her room, she wouldn't admit it but she didn't want to be alone either. She looked at the time, seeing it was almost eleven she decided to go to bed as well. She just managed to get comfortable when her phone suddenly began to vibrate. She looked to see it was Konata and answered in a whisper.

"Hey."

" _Hey Kagamin. Did I wake my Tsundere up?_ "

"No, and stop calling me a Tsundere, I'm not in the mood for you're jokes right now." Kagami half-shouted. She quickly glanced at Tsukasa, hoping she didn't wake the sleeping girl.

"… _.Sorry_ "

Kagami's eyes widened in shock at what she just heard. An apology. From Konata of all people, and it actually sounded sincere!

" _So how are ya doing?_ "

"Oh, I'm fine." Kagami answered, her friends voice snapping her back to reality.

" _What about Tsukasa?"_

"She's better. Hey no need to sound so upset, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Kagami replied soothingly. She hated it when her friends were upset, and couldn't stand to hear the usually loud and energetic Konata sound so quiet and sad.

" _Awww, my Kagamin loves me!_ "

Kagami rolled her eyes at this remark. She was about to reply when Konata cut her off.

" _I love it when you go all dere-dere!_ "

A fierce blush flared up her cheeks at the remark. She tried to come up with a remark back but found herself flustered in responding.

"D-don't say weird things like that!" She loudly whispered

" _He he. There's my favorite Tsundere!"_

Now Kagami was just annoyed. But not so angry at her this time. Konata was Konata, and she knew that wouldn't change any time soon. She didn't want her to.

"*sigh* Goodnight Konata."

" _Goodnight Kagami~n_."

Kagami hung up and placed her phone and, despite all that happened today, fell asleep smiling, happy that she could talk to her little blue-haired friend for a bit. Her thoughts focused on the otaku, Kagami couldn't help but notice how beautiful her face was her soft blue hair, her deep, vibrant green, her soft lips. Her shot open at the thoughts that just passed through her head. Did she really just call Konata beautiful? The blush returned at an even deeper shade as she tried not to think about it, but the more she tried, the more her thoughts focused on the little blue-haired beauty. After an hour she finally fell asleep, smiling at her dreams.

 _It was a beautiful summer morning as Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were hanging around at the park. They all sat down under a tree looking out at the beautiful lake. As time went on they chatted endlessly about whatever came into mind, soon Tsukasa and Miyuki disappeared, leaving Konata and Kagami sitting alone, under the tree. They looked into each others eyes, neither of them willing to break the stare, both of them blushing furiously. Their distance between their faces began to close, as if some otherworldly force was pushing them together, their faces only centimeters apart. They lips finally touchi-_

Kagami eyes flashed open as she felt someone loop their arms around her. She shifted around as she heard whimpering. She finally managed to turn around to see Tsukasa, wide awake and eyes full of tears.

"Nightmare?" Kagami spoke softly. Her sister gave a small nod, sniffling. Kagami pulled her into a hug and began stroking her hair soothingly. Whispering the usual, "It's ok. Nothing bad will happen." And "You're safe here." Kagami comforted her frightened twin until she finally fell back asleep, tears still running down her soft, innocent face.

Kagami looked at the digital clock on her dresser and found it was three a.m. her thoughts began to wander back to the interrupted dream; a blush immediately began creeping up her face. She had no idea why she would have such a dream, she was taught that a man and a woman should always be the ones to fall in love, their religion had nothing against the notions of homosexuality, but their father was rather strict and held an unusual contempt for it. She never had a dream of her kissing other girls. What bothered her most was that she enjoyed it and was upset that it was interrupted so suddenly. She touched her lips and found that they tingled with longing, and it somewhat scared her.

* * *

Sleeping on his couch, textbook still open on his lap, James was snoring loudly until the sound of loud knocking at his door began to awaken him. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it read one in the morning. He got up angrily, planning on breaking the nose of whomever it was that dared to wake him up. He opened the door and found no one there; he looked around and was about to head back into the house when he felt something sharp poke him in the neck. He felt it and found it was a dart, suddenly everything around him began to blur and he felt himself falling backwards. As he felt unconsciousness take him he muttered out four words. "Son of a bi***."


	4. Untold feelings, lunch, and studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all sat in their class, listening to Miyuki giving encyclopedic answers about certain things the other two asked about.

The next morning Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all sat in their class, listening to Miyuki giving encyclopedic answers about certain things the other two asked about.

"I'm not late! I'm not late! I'm no-ohgod…*thump*…owww." All the students in the classroom looked at the door where they heard the thud whilst Ms. Kuroi went to go open it. She opened the door to see a weary James fall flat on the floor, having tripped while making a mad dash to his class, heavy bags under his eyes, his hair, normally flattened save for his bangs, seemed to be every which way but down, the top of his uniform unbuttoned at the top. The students all burst into laughter at the sight they saw, Ms. Kuroi stifling her laugh at the poor boy. The only one who didn't laugh was Tsukasa who looked at him sympathetically, remembering times where she would wake up late and arrive at school in a similar fashion, albeit without crashing into the door. James slowly got up and crept over to his desk. Konata looked at him with pity, thinking it strange that a kid **this** clumsy was the same one who saved her and her friends. She suddenly noticed that he had a small bandage on his neck, though decided to ignore it.

 _I guess he got hurt in the fight after all_. She thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in class 3-c Kagami found herself unable to concentrate on the lecture her thoughts still concentrated on the dream from the previous night. Her friend and classmate, Misao Kusakabe, an energetic girl with short brown hair, and a single fang slightly protruding from the corner of her mouth, noticed how distracted she was and passed her a note, startling her back to reality.

'What's up? You got something on your mind?'

She quickly wrote down her reply and passed Misao the note when she knew her teacher wouldn't notice.

'It's nothing. Just tired'

Not twenty seconds later the paper was passed right back to her.

'No need to go hidin stuff, something's wrong, did the midget go to far with her jokes?'

Kagami frowned at Misao's nickname for Konata, she had no idea why but Misao and Konata never seemed to get along very well. Whilst Kagami would always fuss at the little otaku for always talking about games and manga and never focusing on her schoolwork, they always seemed to have a strong bond. Misao, however, seemed to hold contempt for Konata, Kagami was a little worried she would beat up her friend if she had the chance.

'No, it doesn't have anything to do with Konata. Why don't you like her?'

She quickly handed the note back to Misao, noticing the scowl she had after reading the question.

'Why are you friends with her? All she ever does is make jokes about you're weight and call you stupid names.'

Kagami frowned at the response she got. Misao had a point but she knew Konata never meant it.

'It's all in good fun, she never means it. She can be really fun if you get to know her.'

She quickly handed the note back and began to daydream about her blunette friend. She found herself blushing again as thoughts of her dream came back. She was quickly brought back to reality as the lunch bell rang. Everyone began to leave and Kagami headed straight to Kona's class to eat lunch with her friends. Back behind her, a certain fang-toothed girl watched her leave, holding back tears as she wished the pig-tailed girl would return the feelings she had for her. Misao would never forgive Konata for taking Kagami from her. Kagami was her friend first, and she fell in love with the tsundere in ninth grade. But ever since meeting Konata it seemed like Kagami was drifting away, like she was just another background character. Another girl with long orange hair by the name of Ayano Minegishi, another classmate and friend to Kagami and Misao, looked at her friend. She knew of Misao's feelings for Kagami and wanted to help her but didn't know what to do. She hoped that time would sort things out and everyone could be happy again.

* * *

Back in Konata's class, she, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Kagami arranged a few desks into a makeshift table. Konata got out a Choco-cornet, eating them for lunch nearly everyday, and noticed that Tsukasa brought out three bento boxes.

"Wow Kagamin, two bento boxes. Guess the diet isn't going to well after all huh." She said slyly with her signature cat-grin.

"S-shut up. Besides it's not my bento box!" Kagami shouted angrily, getting a few looks from the other students in the room. Tsukasa got up and ran to the door as quick as she could to meet up with James, who was just about out the door when she stepped in front of him.

"I-I wanted to say thank you for saving me yesterday." She quietly spoke, slightly blushing.

"No need to thank me, just doin' the right thing." James said with a small streak of red on his own face.

"I m-made this for you," The young twin said, blushing harder as she held out the bento box for him. "i-if you want, you could eat with us, I noticed before you always sat alone."

James was more than a little surprised at this. Ever since he came to Ryoo no one ever offered to eat with him, much less make food for him. The small streak turned into a full blush as he took the box, deciding to take her up on her offer. "T-thank you."He quickly excused himself to the restroom where he watered down his hair so it was no longer spiking out everywhere, save for his arcking bangs. He came back and set a desk next to Tsukasa's and listened to the girls chatting about random things. He broke apart the chopsticks and opened the box, revealing food that looked so good it made his mouth water. As he took his first bite his widened and tears began to form.

"This is the greatest food I've tasted in my life!" He nearly shouted. Causing Tsukasa's cheeks go light pink.

"Tsukasa makes this stuff herself all the time. Best cook in our family." Kagami told him with a hint of pride for her sister.

"Really! This is amazing Tsukasa, I could never even hope to cook this well." James told the imouto. Tsukasa's face went crimson with the compliment, not used to people outside her family complimenting her cooking.

"Thank you. It's the least I could do for you."

James smiled as he continued to eat the bento box Tsukasa made him, suddenly noticing Konata staring at him with a raised brow.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You just smiled. That's the first I've seen you smile."Konata told him with a sly grin. Everyone else looked at him, realizing she was right. Ever since they met him he never seemed to smile, always bearing an angry, annoyed, or emotionless expression. James began to shrink into himself at all the staring; he hated it when people stared at him.

"Ok so maybe I'm a little cynical, something wrong with that?" He asked, getting annoyed at everyone.

"Well maybe you should try being more positive, play some video games or read manga. That'll cheer ya up!" Konata exclaimed raising her finger up for emphasis.

"Konata, not everyone's an otaku like you." Kagami scolded.

"But Kagami-sama, video games make almost everything better!" The otaku shouted with pride, drawing much unnecessary attention from the other students.

"Pipe down will ya!" Kagami yelled at her short friend.

"Eep. Please don't be made at me Kagami-sama!" Konata went on, bowing her head and clapping her hands for added effect. Kagami began to go red in the face, more from embarrassment of being called "sama" than anger. She was about to go off on Konata when the otaku addressed James again.

"I noticed you have a band-aid on your neck. Did ya get that from the fight?"

Everyone again looked at James, noticing the aforementioned bandage. James once again getting attention he didn't want.

"No it's not from that. It doesn't matter anyway, no need to talk about it." He said quickly. Hoping for them to drop the subject. Luckily everyone could tell he didn't want to speak about it so they dropped it, Tsukasa however, looked at him from the corner of her eye, slightly worried about him.

The rest of the day went about normally, the girls met up after the school, deciding they would study together at Miyuki's, Konata in protest of studyin, since finals were tomorrow and they had no homework for that day. As they were leaving school grounds they saw James approaching them, red-faced and unable to look at them. He stopped about three feet in front and looked like he was struggling for words. Miyuki was the first to speak.

"Hello Collins-san is there something wrong?" She asked in her ever-polite tone.

"Huh. M-Miyuki I was…k-kinda hoping….i-if…." He finished the sentence to fast for the girls to understand him. Miyuki asked him again.

"I was hoping you girls could help me with studying for finals." Saying it steadily after a full minute of silence.

"Sure, we were just going to my house for a study session; you could come with us if you'd like." Miyuki responded.

"Really," James brightened. "Thank you!"

They all left the school grounds chatting about random observations, with James just listening to them, happy he actually had friends, when a sudden sense of dread began to fill him. As they got to the train he broke off from the group, telling them he never liked traveling on trains. They train ride took them close to the district where Miyuki lived, and were surprised to see James sitting on a bench outside the train station, waiting on them. They questioned him on how he knew where they stopped to which he said he would explain to them later, getting suspicious looks from Kagami. They arrived at the Takara residence not long afterwards. Miyuki led the girls and guy into the house, as everyone removed their shoes they took notice of just how large the house was

"Wow Miyuki-san this is huge, you guys must be loaded!" Konata spoke in amazement.

"I don't think I've ever been in a house this large." Kagami said, just as amazed. All Tsukasa and James could let out was a wow. Miyuki found a note on the door saying that her mother, Yukari Takara, was out getting groceries. She led the troupe to her room and they all began studying, though the only two who made much progress was Kagami and Miyuki. Konata seemed to try to be distracted by every little thing and Tsukasa and James had a hard time understanding all the material. Nonetheless they studied until evening, making as much progress as they could. Yukari had arrived and set about making supper. She had the pots ready when she heard knocking on her door. She opened it to cheerfully greet her unexpected visitors.

"Why hello, this the Takara resi-AAAAAA"

* * *

A/N Another chapter up. If I'm lucky I'll be able to get the next chapter out tonight as well. Review and tell what I can improve on. Remember even the smallest bits of advice is greatly appreciated and will help me to become a better writer.

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release**


	5. The backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids upstairs heard Yukari scream, James regaining the sense of dread he had earlier. Miyuki got up to go see what happened to her mother when James quickly stopped her.

The kids upstairs heard Yukari scream, James regaining the sense of dread he had earlier. Miyuki got up to go see what happened to her mother when James quickly stopped her.

"My mother may be in trouble. I must go see what is wrong." Miyuki scolded him angry that he would stop her from seeing what was wrong with her was about to speak when they heard a man yell from downstairs.

"James Collins, the boss would like to see ya. You might want to get down here, else I may have just to shoot the woman."

"MOTHER!" Miyuki raced out the door and saw a big man with a pistol standing at the bottom of the stairwell, he pointed the gun at her. She braced herself for what was about to happen, but when she heard the bang of the gun, didn't feel anything hit her. She looked to see James standing in front of her as he took the shot, he began to fall back, clutching his head. She ran back to her room as soon as saw more men come in the house. The other three saw what happened and were terrified. This was definitely not their week. One man who had an automatic pointed it at the girls but before he could fire, a hand connected with his neck, knocking him unconscious and into the wall. The girls stood there shocked to see James, standing with a red mark where the bullet should've hit him. The first man spoke to him.

"James Collins, Mr. Yamashita needs to see you."

"You touch a single hair on their heads and I will tear your Fucking heart out." James shouted at the tall man, ready to make good on his word. The girls didn't know what to think of this. These men all just broke in to the Takara house and shot James, yet he was still standing, looking angrier than ever.

"We have another woman in the car, if you don't come with us we will shoot her." James gritted his teeth, seething with anger.

I'm kiling him. I am so going to kill him, He thought to himself. He was tired of the measures his boss would take just to make sure he would do his job. "Fine, I'll go. But let Mrs. Takara go."

"No can do. We need to make sure you come with us. We're taking the other four as well." At this James was ready to snap. He calmed himself and complied. The girls were bound and gagged and were thrown into a car, James walked to the other side and sat in with them, and with that the men who had taken them hostage drove off.

As they drove off into the night James looked at the tied up girls next to him. They stared back at him, eyes full of fear and confusion, Tsukasa crying. With this James gave out a long sigh.

"I didn't want you all to get involved with this, I'm sorry," He began, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess I should tell you why we're in this predicament. You see, my job is not exactly a great job. I work for a man named Ichiro Yamashita. I'm a fighter, in an illegal underground circuit, being a teenager, I'm constantly underestimated by gamblers, and I never lose a fight. Because of this, I'm the old man's prized fighter, and he'll go to extreme lengths to make sure I fight for him. It all started years ago-."

FLASHBACK BEGINS

A seven year old James sat crying his eyes out at the sight of the burning building that was his home. He had just been rescued by the fire department, his mother, father, and two sisters weren't as fortunate. He had been found unconscious in the living room, surrounded by flames, and was quickly rushed out the building when he had woken up, he broke free from his rescuer and ran closer the fire seeing his home engulfed in the inferno. He began screaming for his mom and dad when the firefighter that saved him came to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He asked the fireman about his parents and sisters, the fireman shook his head with a saddened look, as he told him they were to late to save them. Young James began to cry as the news sunk in. His mommy and daddy, and little sisters were dead, leaving him all alone. The fireman picked him up and carried him to an awaiting ambulance, where he was rushed off to the hospital. The next day he was given a clean bill of health and was released. Two weeks later the government had found a foster home for him, but he didn't care, he just wanted his parents back. His foster parents tried to cheer him up, but nothing would help. One night he packed up his stuff and decided to run away, not sure where he was going to go. He had been walking down the street when some of the kids from his school happened upon him. Unfortunately they were ones who would bully him whenever they had the chance, and James had no idea why.

"Well well, if it isn't the crybaby himself. Wheres your parents huh?" One of them sneered

"Leave me alone." James quietly answered, not wanting to deal with them right now.

"Now where do you think you're going. Back to your dead family?" The same one said.

"I said leave me alone." James yelled, tears forming in his eyes as his angered boiled.

"Awwww the poor wittle baby is cwying. What's the matter your family catch on fire."

At this James snapped and turned around, punching the kid so hard he went flying into building they were in front of, dead on impact. James looked at what he just did in horror, he didn't mean to kill the boy, he was just sick of being made fun of. He ran away as fast as he could, scared of what was going to happen to him now. As he made his way to an intersection, a limmo cut him off. The back window rolled down to reveal and aging Japanese man who stared at him with interest. He spoke kindly to the terrified boy.

"No one has to know about what just happened. Come with me and I can help you control that strength, you won't have to worry about this happening again." With that he opened the door "I can help make sure these bad things never happen to you again." James, not being the best judge of character, and frightened out of his mind, decided to believe the old man and got in the limmozine. Wanting desperately to be anywhere but where he was now.

FLASHBACK ENDS

James had tears in his eyes at remembering the family that was taken away from him all those many years ago. He quickly wiped them away and continued with his story.

"Ever since then I was raised by him, he was sort of like a father to me. Teaching me how to speak Japanese, how to read and write, and the various customs. For awhile I was glad to fight for him, thinking it was all training to teach me how to control my power. But I was only his betting tool, I wasn't allowed friends, I wasn't allowed to have my own personal life. It was always the fighting, and if I refused to fight, he would see that those whom I tried to get close to would be ended. I swore someday I would break free from this, I would finally leave and never come back. But I can't, I owe him, he gave me a second chance at life. He provided me a home and made sure I was kept healthy. But now, now I draw the line. _Tonight, the old man dies._ " He said the last part in his head. Not wanting the girls next to him to hear what he planned to do tonight. They finally made it to the building where the girls were hauled off to a cell to be kept captive. James headed toward Yamashita's office, only knowing that after tonight, he would finally have revenge.

* * *

A/N: A day late but I finally got it out. I had to re-write the first chapter which is why this one was postponed until now.

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami support the official release.**


	6. Fear and Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konata looked up at Kagami; huddled next to her, with Tsukasa on her love's other side. Miyuki and Yukari sat with each other on the other side of the wall in the small room the five were tossed in. Scared out of their minds, praying that someone, anyone would come in and rescue them. The otaku began to wonder if they had any chance of making it out alive, she had no idea how long they had been in there, tied up, unable to escape, only the presence of each other bringing what little comfort they could afford. Kagami examined the room they were in, hoping to find something she could use to untie themselves. The room they were in had a few racks lining the wall, various tools, kits, and training equipment filling the shelves. The only source of light being a bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling. The older twin thought that she could use one of the tools to tear the rope, but knew it was all in vain. Even if she did manage to free her and her friends, they could hear the two goons standing guard outside the door. Kagami fought back tears as she began to except that there was no escape, and that they would most likely die tonight.

Konata looked up at Kagami; huddled next to her, with Tsukasa on her love's other side. Miyuki and Yukari sat with each other on the other side of the wall in the small room the five were tossed in. Scared out of their minds, praying that someone, anyone would come in and rescue them. The otaku began to wonder if they had any chance of making it out alive, she had no idea how long they had been in there, tied up, unable to escape, only the presence of each other bringing what little comfort they could afford. Kagami examined the room they were in, hoping to find something she could use to untie themselves. The room they were in had a few racks lining the wall, various tools, kits, and training equipment filling the shelves. The only source of light being a bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling. The older twin thought that she could use one of the tools to tear the rope, but knew it was all in vain. Even if she did manage to free her and her friends, they could hear the two goons standing guard outside the door. Kagami fought back tears as she began to except that there was no escape, and that they would most likely die tonight.

* * *

James stormed into the office of the man who was the source of his boiling anger, his hatred fumed as he looked at the old man who had raised him into a weapon, taught him all he knew about fighting, and how there were so many ways to kill a person. He thought of just how he would kill the old bastard tonight, wondering which one would make him suffer the most.

"Ah James my son, it's good to kno-"

"Where are they?" James cut the old man off. Yamashita put a hand on his chin, looking at the angry child disapprovingly. Aged eyes meeting with eyes that screamed for blood, he calmly spoke to boy, hoping to quell some of his anger.

"They are still alive; you know you shouldn't be getting yourself so attached to others James. You should be focusing on controlling your strength, and your anger."

James was visibly relieved to hear his friends were still alive, but this didn't answer the question he asked. He spoke more calmly this time.

"Tell me where they are."

"Not until after tonight. Tonight is the biggest match of the year. The one you'll be fighting is a dangerous man, who kills all whom he fights. I don't want you to be distracted." The old man confided.

"Like that matters, in the years I've been fighting for you I haven't lost a single match. I'll have whoever this guy is down in five second." The young fighter said confidently.

"I know you'll win. However, don't make it a quick victory tonight. I want you to drag this fight out." The old man told him, leaning back in his chair

"Why's that?"

"Because, the longer you keep the fight going, the more people will bet. Make it seem like you're losing and they'll bet against you."

"Oh so this just another play to make more money huh. Don't you have enough already?" James yelled in frustration, ready to tear the man's head off.

"It takes a lot of money to keep this circuit going, and I have a lot of money riding on this fight," Yamashita told him; he knew James didn't care and came up with an idea. "How about this. For every minute you spend keeping the fight going. One more life is saved; drag the fight out for more than five minutes and all your friends will be safe. Make it to short and you will be choosing which ones die."

James nearly snapped at this proposal, he was in no mood for the old mans games. He knew however, that he wasn't going to get anywhere, and decided to leave the office. He was ready to get the fight over with and save his friends.

* * *

Tsukasa couldn't hold back the tears as they came, she looked at Kagami and saw that she was also ready to cry, and began to lose hope. She wanted desperately to be held and comforted, to be told that everything would be okay, that some knight in shining armor would come and save them all. The tears came harder as she realized that no one would come to save them. She thought about her mom and dad, Inori and Matsuri, and how she was never going to see them again. She wished it was all just a nightmare and that she would wake up to her mother or older twin, stroking her hair and telling her nothing bad would happen to her. She closed her eyes and leaned against her sister, trying her best to hold on to hope.

Konata eyes held no tears, she didn't want to die, she wanted so badly to escape, to be back home watching TV with her father, but she couldn't cry, for she felt a small twinge of happiness that, if she was to die, it would be next to the girl she loved more than anything. She wanted to hold Kagami, to tell her everything would be fine and that she would always be there, no matter what. She saw Kagami's eyes looking back at her and realized she had been staring at her, looking down with a blush and closing her eyes, she subconsciously began chewing and pushing on the cloth tied to her mouth.

* * *

James looked around the room where all his personal training equipment was kept. As he sat he worried about the girl's safety, wishing he knew where they were, or if they were even alive. This wasn't the first time Yamashita held people hostage to make him fight. He remembered that day.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

Sixth grader James was sitting in the cafeteria of his new school. He was eating his lunch alone until another young boy joined. This boy had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was missing some baby teeth.

"Hiya Jamie." The kid greeted quietly

"Hey Tommy." James responded equally as quiet. Tommy was his best friend, the first kid to talk to him when he started school here. They were quickly joined by three more kids, and talked about the various new games, movies, and whatnot that interested them. It had been five years since James started his new life, going to school and training to control his super-human strength thanks to Mr. Yamashita's trainers. He was finally beginning to enjoy childhood.

"So we're all coming to my house tonight right" One of the boys spoke up. Everyone nodded, planning on staying up all night playing video games and watching scary movies. The rest of the school day went by and James went straight to the house he planned on staying over at. Extra clothes and things he needed already in his bag. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and answered.

"You have another training session tonight. Be here early." The voice of Yamashita spoke

"But I wanted to stay at Zach's house tonight. Can't I skip just one?" The young child pleaded, he never got to hang out with his friends after school.

"You know how important these sessions are. Be here by six." The voice in the phone ordered. He hung up leaving young James fuming, he didn't see what was so important about this training. He figured it'd be just another stranger inside that large cage again.

"I don't care how important it is. I want to hang out with my friends." He said to no one. He decided to ignore the old man and went into his friend's house. Hoping to relax and have fun.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

James turned to the door as it opened, two of Yamashita's goons stepping out of it.

"You have five minutes before the fight starts." One told him. James didn't respond as he walked out the door, heading towards the cage that he fought in hundreds of times before, ready to kill whoever it was that kept him from saving the girls, and his revenge.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter up, things are finally beginning to pick up and I can't wait to have the rest typed out. If I'm really lucky I'll be done by late tonight. Tell if you enjoyed it and what there is I need to improve on.

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.**


	7. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As he stepped into the ring, James sized up tonight's victim. The man in front of him was about two heads taller than him, with muscle mass that would make Arnold Schwarzenegger jealous. He had very short black hair, and was missing many of his front teeth, lost from many fights before. His nose was crooked and James could tell from his eyes he was hyped up on steroids, and from the looks of him James figured it was some powerful stuff.

As he stepped into the ring, James sized up tonight's victim. The man in front of him was about two heads taller than him, with muscle mass that would make Arnold Schwarzenegger jealous. He had very short black hair, and was missing many of his front teeth, lost from many fights before. His nose was crooked and James could tell from his eyes he was hyped up on steroids, and from the looks of him James figured it was some powerful stuff.

 _Well it shouldn't be too hard to make this drag out_. He thought to himself. He leaned against the side of the cage, hands in his pockets, looking indifferent as his roid-raging opponent stared at him with the intent to kill. As they waited for the bell signaling for the start of the match, James looked at the crowd watching them, people lining the walls spread across four rows of benches, holding a false hope the girls were in there somewhere. When he saw no sign of them, he sighed, closed his eyes, and began to think about the memories he was going over before being called to the match.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

James and his friends were spread out among the floor, having fallen asleep during the movie they were watching. The children were peacefully sleeping when a scream and many loud noises woke them up with a start. They were starting to get up to see what was happening when a large man busted down the door causing them all to scream. More men came in and each began to take hold of the kids.

Young James began to feel consciousness slowly return to him as he stirred. He tried to rub his neck where he had been tranquilized and found he was chained to a chair. He looked up and saw his four friends and the adults, all tied up lined against the wall.

"I told you tonight was important." James heard before feeling something hit his head. He looked up and saw Yamashita staring down at him, looking angry and holding a ruler. The young one noticed two of his trainers were with him holding guns. "You know you're not supposed to skip these fights, I lost over 300,000 because of this."

James was beginning to get scared. He didn't know what was happening.

"As punishment you are no longer allowed to see friends, you must focus on your training." The old man spoke harshly. He looked to his two goons and gave the order. "Do it."

The two men didn't hesitate in the slightest as they proceeded to open fire on the young children and two adults against the wall. James looked on in horror as he saw his friends executed right in front of him. He looked at his boss, afraid he was next, he looked back at the dead bodies, crying heavily at the sight in front of him.

FLASHBACK ENDS

James looked up as the bell rang, signaling the start of fight. His went dark with determination, he knew he had to finish this tonight. He saw his opponent jump in the air and come down on him, intending to bring his large fist to James's face. James quickly moved his out of the way just in time for the punch to land on the steel behind. The large man then tried bringing his knee up to James stomach, only to have the teen jump on it and flip over him, landing on the ground behind him.

"You know you really should be trying harder," James taunted, in a deadpan tone, stretching his arms up. "God only knows how many people like you I've beaten." His taunting worked as he heard the drugged out fighter running towards him, yelling.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little punk." He tried to punch his young adversary, only to have him dodge, not even looking at him. He decided to sweep the teens leg, succeeding in bringing his legs out. He brought both fists down on the boy's chest, knocking him into the ground with a loud bang. James looked at the clock from the ground and saw only forty seconds had passed. He sighed again. _This is going to be a long fight._

* * *

As the girls sat in their prison, they heard the two standing in front of the door talking to a third one who had just come from the beginning of the fight.

"Apparently this guy is called the guillotine. He's known to pull off the heads of those who he kills, and he's even beating our boy."

The girls all shot up at once at this, looking at each other worriedly, beginning to panic. If James actually lost the fight, and was killed, then they were certainly doomed. They all listened intently as the three kept conversing.

"Boy I'd like to see this one. What do you say to going to watch?"

"The boss said to stay here, should we risk it?"

"Ah they're not going anywhere. We'll just go watch the fight and come straight back before boss man even notices we were there."

"Well…Sure, why not."

As the two left Kagami had an idea. She separated from Konata and Tsukasa as she inched towards the shelves as fast as she could. The other four looked at her, wondering what she was up to.

* * *

James continued to take hit after hit as the man fighting him continued to punch him as hard as he could. He continued to act as if the hits were actually affecting him, only occasionally blocking, or countering, stealing glances at the clock whenever he could. Only a minute and a half had passed, but to James it felt like an eternity. He proceeded to block another quick jab to his face, only to have the large fighter pick him up and throw him across the ring into the cage wall. He slowly got up on one knee and pretended to pant. Whilst he would never admit it, the blow had actually stung.

* * *

Kagami inched towards the wall next to the shelves. She pressed her back to it, brought her knees up to her chest, and lifted herself onto her bound feet. Leaning against the shelves she slowly turned herself on the corner, now facing them. She was just barely tall enough to reach the toolbox. Noting the lack of arm movement available she stuck her head onto the shelf, sneezing at the dust flying up her nose. She pushed the tool box with her head; she felt the contact from the box leave and heard it crash to the floor. She slowly lowered onto the floor and inched up to the box on the floor, she saw Konata inching her way towards her. The pig-tailed twin was relieved to have some help in opening the box; she pressed the box on Konata's back and turned to around. She began to fiddle with the snaps and managed to get it open. She turned to look at the contents, hoping to find something sharp enough to cut through the ropes. Using her feet she tipped the box over and dumped everything onto the ground. She scanned through, only finding screwdrivers of various heads and sizes and drill bits, much to her discouragement. She about broke down and cried when she heard another crash right in front of her. She looked up to see another tool box on the ground, her eyes flashed to the shelves to see Konata standing, looking rather proud of herself. Kagami quickly scrambled to the box, Konata quickly getting down to help, pressing the box against the Tsundere's back. She managed to get it opened and the too looked inside, hoping to find what they needed.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in one night. I'm proud of myself. Well the fighting has started and Kagami's plan is underway. Will the girls escape the room before the guards come back? Find out, in the next episode of Lucky Starz

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release**


	8. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tsundere and the otaku looked through the fallen toolbox, searching for anything that could be sharp enough to cut the ropes, Konata was about to give up when out of the corner out her eye she saw something pointy. She shifted the various tools around with her feet until it was finally in clear view, a box cutter.

The tsundere and the otaku looked through the fallen toolbox, searching for anything that could be sharp enough to cut the ropes, Konata was about to give up when out of the corner out her eye she saw something pointy. She shifted the various tools around with her feet until it was finally in clear view, a box cutter.

"Yata" She shouted through her gag. She worked the blade over to her hands and began to meticulously work on the ropes binding her arms behind her back. Everyone sighed in relief that they finally had a small chance of escaping their prison. After nearly a minute of sawing the rope apart, Konata's arms were finally freed. She quickly removed the cloth in her mouth undid the ropes.

"Free at last!" She yelled with excitement. When she got down to Kagami she noticed the death glare the twin-tails was giving her. Quickly realizing her mistake she grinned sheepishly and started scratching the back of her head. "He he. Oops."

She quickly untied Kagami and was met with a fist coming down on her head

"Are you crazy? Be quiet or someone may hear you." Kagami loudly whispered in annoyance. She started for the other three when she felt two arms wrap around her. She turned her head to see Konata, hugging her tightly before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" She shouted at the short girl.

"You untie them. I'm going to find James." She quickly answered.

"What! Are you crazy, they'll find you!" Kagami yelled in exasperation, forgetting about being silent.

"I can fight." Konata shouted with confidence, pumping a fist in the air. Kagami face palmed at this, though Konata did know some martial arts, she doubted it would be enough to take on a bunch of thugs.

"Leave the fighting to the professionals Kona-KONATA." She tried to scold the shorter girl but found her already out the door. She was about to run after her when she remembered her sister and other friend still tied up.

 _You better come back to me Konata_ She worriedly thought as she untied the others.

* * *

James quickly jumped back as he dodged another leg sweep, only to be met with another kick while he was in the air, sending him into the cage. He struggled to get up as pain rolled through his side. After almost ten minutes of fighting, he was in legitimate trouble. He had no idea what happened, he was pretty sure he wasn't getting weaker for awhile, but his opponent just seemed to keep getting stronger as the fight went on, and now James was taking a beating, having one eye swollen shut, bruises all over and, a sprained wrist. Forcing himself through the pain he stood up, trying to anticipate the next attack. He narrowly dodged another large fist to his face and quickly punched his large adversary in the stomach. He put distance between himself and the large fighter, breathing heavily, trying to think of something he could do to turn the tide of this losing fight.

 _What the hell is going on._ He thought to himself, _I was sure I had this under control, now I'm getting tossed around like a rag doll. Does this guy's drugs have some kind of delayed effect or something? Damn._

"Whoa. James-san you're lookin a little roughed up!"

The fighting teen turned his head at the direction of the voice

"Konata! Where are the others? Why aren't you escaping." He yelled before receiving another blow to his back. He turned to his opponent and began to back away. Trying his best to ignore the pain. "K-Konata. Get out of here. Get the others and leave."

"No way! I can help you fight." She shouted with determination.

"Are you crazy! He'll kill you!" James shouted with frustration. He was about to leave the ring to take Konata and run until the other fighter grabbed his head and began to repeatedly smash his head against the cage, causing him to cry out in pain. Meanwhile the two who were supposed to watch Konata and the others decided to grab the unsuspecting girl by the arms and bring her to Yamashita.

"Hey let go." She yelled out, struggling against the two goons. She looked at Yamashita with anger instilled in her eyes. Yamashita stared down at her with annoyance. The two continued to stare each other down until Konata delivered a swift kick to his groin, causing him to double over in pain.

"T-throw her in the cage." The old man shouted with rage. The two carrying the young girl quickly brought her to the cage, a third one came and opened the door, allowing them to throw Konata in with the vicious man, who had James close to death and quickly locked the cage back up. Konata quickly ran up to the monster of a man, jumped, and kicked him in the back of the head, getting his attention away from the beaten teen, but not phasing him in the slightest, Konata began to unleash a flurry of punches to the man's torso, and finished with a hard kick to the stomach. She jumped back to survey the damage, only to find she did none. The large fighter began his assault, starting with a large fist to her head. Thanks to her athletic speed and smaller than average stature, Konata was able to nimbly dodge all of his punches and kicks, eventually landing a counter on him, however the crazed fighter managed to grab her and throw her from one side of the ring into the other, knocking her into the cage.

James watched helpless as he found he couldn't get up. He tried his best to stand but his body wouldn't move. He noticed all the people in the crowd, yelling, cheering, cheering the man who was beating on a young girl, it was just some show to them. He began to feel an intense rage build in him, he wanted nothing more than to destroy this place they were trapped in, to be free from Yamashita's grip. He saw Konata get up after being thrown into the cage, he could tell she was in pain, though she seemed to be trying to hide it, to look strong. She quickly lunged after her opponent and managed to jump out of the way of another large kick and landed her own against the man's face. He quickly grabbed her leg and began to spin. Twirling the poor girl in a large in a large circle before slamming her against the cage harder than before. She screamed at the pain pouring throughout her back. She landed on the ground, and managed to sit up against the cage, tears from the pain running down her face. However, before she could move to get out of the way, the large man brought his foot down against her torso, crushing her chest and causing her to begin coughing up blood.

As James saw this, the anger rage building up and exploded, giving him new strength. He began to shout in anger as he slowly began to stand up, pushing through the pain, teeth and fists clenched. Before his enemy could land another hard kick on Konata, James moved with unfound speed, jumping up to the man and delivering an elbow to the man's head with as much force as he had. The large man stumbled back, allowing James to punch him in the stomach as hard as he could. His rage still building James felt something strange building within him. Some kind of power, something that felt strange, yet eerily familiar. He looked at his hand a found it was engulfed in what seemed to be a semi-transparent, bluish flame. Upon clenching his fist the strange fire spread, covering his entire body, yet it did not burn, instead it felt empowering, and James felt stronger than ever before. As if on instinct, he felt the power focusing in his hand, building, condensing, and soon a strange ball, made of a mysterious light, formed in his palm. He began to focus more power into his arm and the ball grew in size, until it was as large as his head. As his enemy recovered from the previous attacks, James thrust his arm, holding the ball forward, his anger exploded into it as the ball exploded into a large beam, engulfing the man, and continued to charge forward, until it burst through the building and ran high in the sky, the light emitting from it blinding everyone watching.

* * *

Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Yukari were running down the hall as fast as they could, they finally reached a set of double doors and Kagami quickly ran forward and pushed them open, as they stepped through they were blinded by a huge light coming from the middle of the room. They could hear what sounded like James, yelling in anger. When the light finally died down, the girls removed their arms from their eyes to see James, looking worse for wear, with his hand outstretched, they saw that he stood in what seemed to be a fighting cage, however a large part of it seemed to be missing. They looked and saw that part of the wall was missing and saw the night sky pouring in from the hole in the ceiling. They noticed a crowd of people, staring at the boy with awe and fear. Kagami turned to look at him, but her eyes turned to what was behind him. She screamed as she saw a battered Konata, in a crumpled heap, she seemed to be having much difficulty breathing, with blood running down her mouth. She tried to go through the cage door, to find it locked, she decided to jump through the large hole, the others quickly following suit. Meanwhile the audience, Mr. Yamashita and his men began to flee the building. Leaving the five teens and lone adult in the cage alone.

"Konata! Konata!" Kagami yelled, desperate to see if her friend was okay. She was afraid to touch the poor girl and couldn't control the tears flowing down her cheeks. James slowly turned and knelt down to see Konata. He didn't know what to do.

"Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Ms. Takara. Run now while you have a chance to escape." He told them quietly as he stood up, Kagami looked up at him, she didn't know what to do, was he thinking of abandoning Konata, did he not care what happened to her? Kagami felt enraged as these thoughts crossed her mind. She stood up and began to yell at him.

"And What about Konata huh? We can't just leave her like this, we have to get her to the hospital. Are you really thinking about leaving her to die?" In her fit of rage she punched him in the face. James didn't move, his eyes focused on the injured otaku. He knelt back down and scooped her up in his arms as carefully as he could, trying not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"I'll get Konata to the hospital, you girls escape." He said, trying to hold down the rage from before.

"And just how do you plan on doing that huh?" Kagami yelled, still angry at him.

James closed his eyes and began to focus. "Remember when I managed to beat the train to the station, this is how." He opened his eyes and saw the four looking at him, jaws dropped as they saw him no longer standing on the ground. He turned and began to fly out through the large hole he made, leaving the four stunned, they quickly recovered themselves and began to look for the exit, following the rest of the crowd.

* * *

James landed in front of the hospital and kicked the door, startling a few people who were leaving. He ran to the desk.

"This girl needs to be in the ER now!" He shouted, the receptionist looked down at the unconscious Konata and quickly ordered a stretcher for her to be placed on. Within minutes, two men brought a wheeled bed and James gently placed her on it and watched the men wheel her off to the emergency room. After seeing her enter the ER he quickly ran out the hospital doors, took a breath and flew off as fast as he could, back to the Yamashita's building.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Had a pretty busy week. Hope you all enjoyed it as we are now beginning the crossover part of the story.

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.**


	9. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _K…Kagami…..Kaga…mi." James looked down at the girl in his arms, speaking softly to her._

" _K…Kagami…..Kaga…mi." James looked down at the girl in his arms, speaking softly to her._

" _Kagami will be okay, it's you we need to worry about."_

" _Kaga…I…L-lo….You."_

As James remembered what she was saying on the way to the hospital he sped up in his path towards the others, ready to finish things.

* * *

Kagami and the others ran down the hallway, not far behind the crowd of people who were previously watching the gruesome match. They just turned a corner when Tsukasa, who was in the back of the group, was grabbed from behind. She screamed getting the attention of the others.

"Help!" She yelled. The one currently holding her was one of Yamashita's goons.

"The boss wants to see you all," he began, pointing a gun at Tsukasa, "Anyone makes a move, and she dies."

Kagami was the first to comply, already afraid she lost one friend, she didn't want to risk losing her sister in the same night. The other two followed after her, they walked quietly behind the henchman. Kagami and Miyuki were both trying to think of something to escape and get Tsukasa out of her captor's grip. They looked around for anything they could use to knock him out from behind, but couldn't find anything. Miyuki figured the shock to the head may have caused him to accidently press the trigger anyway. Tsukasa was scared out of her mind, it was safe to say, these past two days had been the worst of her life, and now her life may be cut short. She couldn't control her tears as she began to pray that everything would be alright.

The group walked for awhile until they began approaching a door. They entered the room and saw Yamashita collecting his money in a large bag. He turned to look at the four girls and quickly went back to stuffing his bag.

"Tie them." He ordered.

The girls were quickly grabbed by the remaining guards and tied into chairs. Afterward they were each lined up on the wall. Tsukasa looked over at Kagami, crying harder. Her older twin looked back and began to let a few tears escape as well. Kagami began to wonder about Konata, she prayed that James got her to the hospital in time; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her dear friend. She looked over at Miyuki and Yukari and wished desperately they could get out. Tsukasa was hoping that James would save them again, he helped them once, and hopefully he could do it again. She than began to wonder if Konata would okay. Yamashita soon walked up to the four.

"You should consider yourself lucky, I won't kill you, and you four will simply ensure that my fighter won't kill me." He said coldly. Kagami looked up at him with rage.

"He's not going to let you get away. After what you did to Konata, I'll kill you myself if he doesn't!" She yelled with fury. She was quickly slapped across the face by the old man.

"He may not listen to me. But he should listen to you." He told her. With a snap of his fingers, three of his henchmen came and began pointing guns at Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Yukari. Kagami began to panic, not knowing what extreme the man in front of her was capable of going.

"What do you want?" She asked with desperation. He simply smirked at her.

"Tell him to let me go, or else your friends will die." At this Kagami hung her head, she knew that they weren't going to leave alive unless they did what he said.

After a few minutes of silence between the captors and the kidnapped, a bright light began to form outside of the window. The henchman in front of Tsukasa went to go see what it was. Before he got to the window, the light quickly smashed through the window and covered his entire torso; heading for Yamashita and the other two henchmen, Yamashita dodged just in time and ran out the door, his two goons, however, were not as fortunate. The blast had nearly disintegrated the three goons, narrowly missing the girls, who had closed their eyes from the light. They could feel the heat emitting from the blast in front of them. They slowly opened their eyes and were shocked to see the bottom halves of two henchmen, whilst the third was completely missing. Standing right in front of them was James, who looked downright pissed, and did nothing to hide it. He turned to the girls and tore apart the ropes holding them without a word, and immediately ran for the door. He was interrupted by the only surviving henchman, who was trying to shoot at him. He pointed the pistol straight for James's head and fired, only for James to catch it, shocking everyone at how fast he was. He lunged at the man with speed that the girls could barely follow, and ran his fist straight into the man's chest before firing another blast of power through his torso, killing him instantly. He turned to the four and quickly told them to leave as fast as they could before handing Yukari keys to one of the cars they were brought in. He busted down the door as he began hunting the old man he'd come to hate.

As James searched he would every now and then blast down a wall or blow up a room, the girls had managed to find their way out of the building and was searching for the car the keys belonged to. It didn't prove to be difficult since there was only four after everyone who had come to see the fight had ran away. They quickly found the right car and drove off. Kagami pulled out her cell phone and noticed she had many missed calls from home. She pondered who she should call first. She wanted to call her parents and tell them she and Tsukasa were alright and explain what happened, but she wanted very much to call the hospital and see if Konata was okay. She decided she would call the Izumi residence instead and tell Sojiro about what happened to his daughter.

* * *

Sojiro was asleep in his bed when the phone downstairs, and the one next to his bed, began to ring startling him from his sleep. He picked up the phone and yawned before answering.

"Izumi residence, this is Sojiro speaking."

"Mr. Izumi. This is Kagami." The girl on the other side of the line answered. Sojiro was surprised that he was getting a call from Konata's friend, and noticed that she had slightly panicked tone.

"Hello Kagami. Where's Konata?" He asked warily. He began to get worried when she didn't answer immediately.

"K-Konata's at the hospital, she got hurt really bad. We're on our way to see her, I'll explain everything later." She quickly told him. He hung up the phone and got dressed in a panic. He ran out the door and sped off within minutes.

* * *

James's search throughout the building brought him to the roof outside, he saw Yamashita climbing in a helicopter, trying to escape. Before the pilot could take off James quickly blew off the rudders and jumped up to the windshield. He smashed his fist through the pane and yanked out the pilot, throwing him against the building. He then grabbed the old man and threw him to the ground. He smashed his foot against Yamashita's knee, shattering it and making him yell with pain. He tried to crawl away, but was soon stepped on by the angry young boy. James grabbed him by the collar and began to pound at his face, punching him repeatedly until his face was covered in blood. The battered old man looked up at the angry boy. He knew it was his end, and it was his own fault he had made this teen what he was. James dropped him and slowly extended his hand and began charging another blast.

"You don't own me anymore old man." He said with venom. He released the attack on his old boss, putting as much rage and hatred as he had into it. He began to yell with fury as he put more power into it, increasing the blasts size, he soon released every ounce of power he had, lighting the night sky and engulfing the building in the blast. The light slowly faded, revealing the building, now reduced to rubble, only part of the helipad remaining. James panted as he fell back, exhausted after the power output. He looked up at the moon as tears of joy began running down his face. He was finally free.

* * *

  
 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.**


	10. Uncontrollable tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsewhere, in a realm separate of our own a strange man had been watching the events that have transpired. He was short with blue skin and antennae; he wore a black robe with a large symbol on the front, circle-shaped sunglasses and a halo hovering over his head. Through his antennae he could see everything that happened on Earth. He turned around and began walking away from the cliff he stood from and entered the field of trees ahead of him. He walked slowly through the small forest with a grim expression and a bead of sweat running down his head. He soon came to a clearing in the middle of the forest that seemed to be destroyed. Looking up he saw fallen trees everywhere, many stumps and the few trees still standing were charred. He surveyed the area the damage and sighed, looking up he saw the one he was looking for.

Elsewhere, in a realm separate of our own a strange man had been watching the events that have transpired. He was short with blue skin and antennae; he wore a black robe with a large symbol on the front, circle-shaped sunglasses and a halo hovering over his head. Through his antennae he could see everything that happened on Earth. He turned around and began walking away from the cliff he stood from and entered the field of trees ahead of him. He walked slowly through the small forest with a grim expression and a bead of sweat running down his head. He soon came to a clearing in the middle of the forest that seemed to be destroyed. Looking up he saw fallen trees everywhere, many stumps and the few trees still standing were charred. He surveyed the area the damage and sighed, looking up he saw the one he was looking for.

"GOKU!" He called out trying to get the man's attention. In the air were two people who were fighting each other ferociously, punching, kicking, blocking, and countering with speed no human could ever follow. One man wore an orange training gi with a blue undershirt, blue wristbands, and blue boots. The other man wore what seemed to be armor with blue spandex covering his arms and legs, white boots and white gloves. Both men had Golden-blonde hair that stood up and bluish-green eyes. They looked down at the man and flew to him. As they landed on the ground their hair changed from gold to black, their eyes doing the same. The man in armor's hair didn't change shape at all, but the one in the gi's hair came down and arched out in different directions, he answered the short blue man who called.

"What is it King Kai?" The one in orange answered

"It's time. He'll need your help now that his powers have fully awakened." He told Goku. "It's been awhile since a saiya-jin from your bloodline has appeared."

"Right." The one called Goku answered. The short blue man called King Kai turned around and spoke.

"Whenever you're ready Goku."

Goku nodded and placed his hand on King Kai's back. He closed his eyes as he began to concentrate.

* * *

James sat on what was left of the building he had destroyed moments earlier, thinking back to the times Ichiro Yamashita made him suffer. He got up as he was about to head for the hospital.

"James. Can you hear me?" A voice spoke to him. He looked around, not sure where the voice had come from.

"Hello? Who's there?" He shouted.

"No need to shout." The strange voice said with a laugh. James was baffled at where the voice could possibly come from.

 _Don't tell me I'm hearing voices in my head. That'd be just great, the same day I quit my job I go crazy._ He thought to himself annoyed.

"You are hearing voices in your head," The voice said laughing, causing James to cringe. "But joking aside, you're not crazy. I'm speaking with you telepathically." The voice told him. James was beginning to think he really was crazy. "You're not crazy. My name is Son Goku and you need my help. Right now you're friend is in dire trouble." The voice of Goku's immediately got James attention. "Good, now listen carefully."

* * *

The morning sun rose, shining its beautiful vibrant rays on the face of a sleeping Kagami, awakening her. She was sleeping in a chair with her head on Konata's hospital bed. Kagami chose to stay the night with Konata after everyone else decided to leave. She looked up to see Konata awake, sitting up and looking at her.

"Konata! Are you ok. You're not in pain are yo-" She was hushed by Konata placing a finger over her lips. Konata looked at her with a sweet smile, her emerald eyes shining.

"I'm fine Kagamin, rather-." She caressed Kagami's cheek began to draw her face closer to her.

"I will be." Their lips just inches apart.

"After I do this." She kissed Kagami, causing the twin-tails eye's to widen to dinner plate size. Her mind was a blank, and she could feel sparks going off in her head. She slowly began to return the kiss, soon beginning to give as much passion as she could. She felt happier than she had ever been. Their tongues dancing with each other as they tried to put as much love as they could into it. They parted back only for a second.

"I love you." They both confessed in unison before quickly enveloping each other in another kiss. Kagami felt like she was in heaven. That nothing could go wrong. Slowly though Kagami began to feel something **was** wrong. She began to taste something in her mouth, it wasn't Konata's saliva, it was something else. She hesitantly parted the kiss as she brushed her index finger across her lips. She looked at it and was shocked to see blood. She looked at her love and was horrified to see more blood running down her mouth. Konata's eyes widened as they went dull and glazed over as she fell forward. She landed on Kagami's shoulder and stared at Kagami with dead eyes. Kagami then did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She screamed, she screamed louder than she ever had. She screamed until her lungs burst.

Kagami awoke screaming, her eyes red and puffy as she realized it had been a beautiful dream gone horrible nightmare. She looked at Konata, still in tears, and was slightly relieved to see her still asleep, despite the loud noises. She stood over the sleeping girl and began to cry at the horrible pain she could tell Konata was in, struggling to breath, even though she had an oxygen mask on. Kagami looked at the wires and tubes hooked to Konata and cried harder at remembering what the doctor told everyone.

 _Sojiro, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Yukari all stood in front of the ER door as the doctor came out, having just finished examining Konata. Sojiro was the first to speak._

" _H-how is she doc?" he asked solemnly_

 _The doctor looked at him and sighed before beginning._

" _Mr. Izumi, I'm not quite sure how to say this but, there's nothing we can do for her. At least 10 of her ribs are cracked and broken, and her right lung has been pierced through. Her spinal column is bruised in several places. If she hadn't been brought here so quickly she would already be dead. Even with life support, I don't believe she will be able to see the end of tomorrow, in fact, you'd be best saying your final goodbyes now while you stil can."_

 _Everyone stared at him with shock and disbelief at what they heard. They never suspected to have their dear friend taken away from them. The lively and energetic Konata seemed like the one who could outlive them all. Sojiro covered his face with his hands as he fell to his knees, sobbing loudly._

" _First I lost Kanata, and now my baby. Why? Why does this have to happen to my baby?" He spoke in between sobs, Tsukasa held onto Kagami as she cried her eyes out. Kagami herself couldn't control the river of tears flowing down her reddening face. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her best friend; she couldn't help but think it was her fault._

' _If I only stopped her from running to the fight'. She thought to herself. 'It's all my fault.'_

 _She grabbed onto her sister as she let all her emotion out, crying louder and harder than she ever had._

* * *

Kagami held onto to Konata's hand as she struggled and ultimately failed to control the tears flowing from her eyes. She looked at the dying girl, wishing she could do something to save her. She leaned forward and tenderly kissed her forehead, confusing herself as she did so. She didn't know why but she felt like there was something she felt for the otaku, something deeper than friendship. She didn't know what to think but wasn't sure if she wanted to come to terms with these feelings, not when she was already about to lose her closest friend. She looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. Kagami decided she might as well get a little more rest, and fell asleep in the same position as before, only this time, she was still holding onto Konata's hand.

* * *

A/N: Later than I was hoping but I finally managed to get this chapter out. Remember to review and tell me what you think.

 **Disclaimer: Dragon ball and Dragon Ball z are owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	11. Beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Now listen carefully. Your friend is in a lot of trouble, and you have to save her."

"Now listen carefully. Your friend is in a lot of trouble, and you have to save her."

James looked up to the sky. He wasn't sure why, but he felt he could trust the voice, if it was to help Konata, then he might as well at least listen.

"But what exactly can I do?" He looked down to the ruins he had just created. "My powers don't exactly do well for healing."

"You won't be using your power; you just have to find something. You have to find the lookout." Goku told him.

"Lookout?"

"Right. It's a small building that floats higher than the clouds. You need to go their and find Korin."

"Corn?" James was getting more and more confused as he listened. A building in the Sky? And what good would corn do for Konata?

"Not corn, Korin. And you have to find him at the lookout. You need hurry and find it before it's too late. Your friend Konata will be dead by tomorrow night if you don't find it."

James gasped, his eyes widened and his teeth clenched as he heard this. He knew Konata had been hurt badly, but he didn't think she was dying. A wave of guilt swept over him. It was his fault this happened; if he never asked them for help with studying they would never have been kidnapped. If he would've taken the fight seriously Konata wouldn't have stepped in and taken such a beating. If he never bothered to make friends with them in the first place she would be at home in her bed sleeping peacefully, not dying in a hospital bed.

"Alright Goku, tell me where to go." He said quietly. His face set in grim determination, he was going to save his friend, going to redeem himself, no matter what it took. He waited for an answer and was beginning to get annoyed as his question went unanswered for a couple of minutes.

"Goku….Goku…..ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"Uhh, well I sorta forgot where it was." Goku replied sheepishly, causing James to start banging his head against the ruined chopper. How was he supposed to find a building in the sky if he didn't know where it was?

"Well I guess you'll just have to fly around until you find it." James cringed at the thought of flying all over the world trying to find this building. It was the middle of the night and after that large blast he felt pretty drained. He wasn't sure if he could fly all over the world for hours just trying to find this place. Nevertheless he slowly began to lift off the ground and was soon flying straight up. It wasn't long before he was above the clouds. He had never flown this high before and was finding it hard to breath since the air was much thinner. Not knowing where to go he decided to fly off in a random direction. Before long he began to hear another voice in his head.

"James. This is King Kai, ya hearing me okay?" The new voice called to him.

"Yeah I hear ya." James responded flatly wondering what a kai was.

"I'll explain later." The kai told him reading his mind, much to James annoyance. "Right now you need to know that if you want to find the lookout you're going the wrong way."

"WHAT!" James stopped dead in his tracks and began to yell at the voice with anger.

"IF YOU KNOW WHERE THE LOOKOUT IS THEN WHY DIDN'T TELL ME EARLIER. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES."

"Sheesh, calm down kid. You really need to learn to control your temper you know." King Kai told him. "Just turn to your right a little and fly straight, at the speed you're going you should get there by morning."

James quickly turned and began heading off in the direction was instructed. He tried flying as fast as possible, bringing out the strange transparent flames to give himself extra speed, but found himself slowing down due to exhaustion. He struggled to keep his good eye open as he flew into the night. He was jolted awake when he felt moisture hit him. He looked around and found himself flying in the clouds, having dozed off mid-flight and quickly losing altitude. He flew back up above the clouds and saw the sun rising, he began to fly off as fast as he could, it was nearly morning and he still hadn't found the lookout. He was beginning to lose hope, and run out of energy. The flames faded away and he could no longer stay awake. He passed out again during flight.

James slowly opened his eye. He lifted his head to find he wasn't on dirt or grass like he thought he would be but was on a floor made of pearly white tile. He looked around and saw two rows of palm trees running down the middle and small rows of pine trees outlining the structure. He looked towards a small, white, dome-shaped building with a pink canopy leading to the entrance and two others on it's side. Behind were two thin white towers that seemed to be topped with large domes. He groggily stood up and took a step backwards. The next thing he knew he was falling down the structure through the air. He quickly corrected himself and flew up to the tile floor. After landing he turned to see he was on a floating building above the clouds. The gears in his head began turning as he realized he didn't just find the building he was searching for, he crashed into it in his sleep. He mentally slapped himself for blundering like that when he saw how high the sun was. His eye widened as he realized he was wasting time. He turned towards the entrance and saw someone walking up to him.

"Hello?" James said puzzled. The short man in front of him was a rather strange looking. His skin was jet black, with round eyes and large red lips. He had pointed ears and wore a turban with a blue gem on it. He wore a red vest and had white pants held up by a red sash.

"You must be James. King Kai told us you would be arriving soon, though you're a little late." The strange being told him.

"I know. Some guy named Goku told me to come find this place; I'm looking for someone named Korin. Are you him?" James asked him, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Wait here, I shall go get him." The short being told James. He turned and began to walk to the entrance of the building.

"Wait! I can't wait, my friend is on death's bed, and I don't have time to wait." James shouted. He wanted to get what he needed quickly, and this man's slow stride wasn't helping. He walked behind the man as they headed toward the building, good eye closed as he tried to clear his mind. Fear and worry for his dear friend, and anger and annoyance at the voices in his head and the one in front of him made him feel like he was about to snap. It wasn't long before another being exited the small building on the lookout. James jaw-dropped at the sight. A walking cat holding a cane, it's eyes were closed and it had one arm behind it's back.

"So you're James huh. Goku said you'd be here sooner. So you need some senzu beans eh?" The cat spoke. James eye went dinner plate wide as he heard the cat talk.

' _Now I know I'm crazy.'_ He thought to himself, before he could speak the cat began talking again.

"You're lucky I just finished picking some. By the way I am Korin, normally I wouldn't give these away, but seeing as you need them for a friend. And since Goku asked, I might as well." He told the boy before revealing a small pouch in the hand behind his back. James was speechless as he took the satchel from Korin. He looked in the pouch and was puzzled when he saw a bunch of beans in it.

"Beans? What are beans gonna do?" He asked, more confused than he had ever been.

"They're not just any ordinary beans, they're senzu beans. Eat one yourself." Korin told him. James reached into the pouch and pulled out a bean, he looked at it, doubting it was actually useful. He knew though that he had no options left. He popped the bean in his mouth and slowly began to chew it. It felt like chewing on an under-cooked bean and a celery stalk, not very pleasant being as James didn't care for either. He swallowed and was shocked at the result. The swelling around James's eye had gone down instantly, his wrist no longer hurt and he felt all of his power return instantly.

"Uh….I…I feel great." He stuttered, shocked at the effect the bean had.

"A senzu bean can heal all physical wounds and restore a person's health to it's fullest." Korin explained to him.

"This is amazing. Thank you Korin, I won't forget this." He yelled before running to the edge of the building as he jumped off the flames began to surround him again and he flew faster than he ever had before.

' _Hang in there Konata. I'm coming.'_

* * *

Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all entered the hospital building with Sojiro, Yui Kobayakawa, Konata's green haired older cousin, and her little sister Yutaka Kobayakawa, Konata's salmon-haired younger cousin.

Kagami had left that morning to change out of her uniform. They had all three decided to stay home from school to be with their friend in her final hour. They solemnly entered Konata's room. Konata was awake, but in obvious pain, she slowly turned her head to the door and gave a tiny smile under the oxygen mask. Sojiro pulled a chair to Konata's right side whilst Yui to the left. They both gently took her hands and tried talking to her. Tsukasa and Miyuki stood at the foot of her bed and looked at her, both quietly shedding tears at their miserable dying friend. Kagami however stood at the window covering her face as she found herself physically unable to look at her. She slowly opened the window to let some fresh air in. She took a huge breath before turning to the bed. She went to stand by Tsukasa, and looked at her friend through puffy eyes. Konata looked to Kagami, her eyes dull and running out of life, she removed her hand from Sojiro and waved Kagami to her. Kagami quickly went over to her and knelt close to her. Konata than removed the oxygen mask, and began breathing erratically without the source of air, she motioned for Kagami to get closer; Kagami did so, wondering what Konata was trying to tell her. Then, just as she had her face next to Konata, everyone felt a huge gust of wind come in from the window. Tsukasa looked behind her to see a sight all to welcome.

James stood in the room, smoke rising from a couple of places on his body due to the extreme speed he was flying at. He quickly rushed to Konata's bedside and pull out a small pouch.

"Konata, eat this." He told her. He reached into the small pouch and pulled out a bean, and stuck it in Konata's mouth. The short girl slowly chewed and swallowed with great difficulty. She closed her eyes and before anyone could question what was going on, shot up with her eyes wide open. Everyone looked at her in shock as she slowly looked around to everyone.

"I feel better now." She quietly told everyone. Everybody in the room, except James, immediately jaw dropped at the sight. Konata seemed to be healed, her eyes now shining as she got out of bed. She looked to Kagami and was quickly swept in a large hug from her father.

"Konata. It's a miracle; oh thank God my baby is safe." He exclaimed, crushing his daughter with love.

"Dad….Can't breath." Konata managed to get out. Sojiro quickly put his daughter down, but before she could do anything she was quickly tackle-hugged by none other than girl she loved.

"Don't ever do something so stupid." Kagami scolded through her sobs. Konata wrapped her up in a tender hug as she comforted her. Miyuki and Tsukasa quickly followed suit, and soon Konata was wrapped in a large group hug with her closest friends and her family. At the moment she couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

A/N Finally finished the first arc of my story. Now onto the next! Remember to review and tell me what I did well and what I did bad.

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball z are owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	12. Peeking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konata sat up in her bed, eyes closed and a pleasant smile on her face, she let out a large yawn before getting up to go change into her uniform.

Konata sat up in her bed, eyes closed and a pleasant smile on her face, she let out a large yawn before getting up to go change into her uniform.

' _Monday morning, what to wear?'_ She sarcastically thought as she grabbed her uniform. As she changed she pondered about the day ahead. After the "exciting" events from Thursday and Friday, everyone had used the weekend to relax with their families. Konata looked out the window at the beautiful sunrise in front of her.

' _I wonder if Kagami will ask about that day.'_ She began to grow a little worried, since she wasn't going to die like everyone thought, she didn't know whether to confess to Kagami now or not. Part of her just wanted to get her feelings out, whilst another was afraid that Kagami would reject and hate her for it. When she was on death's bed, she wanted to confess then and there, that way she could at least get her feelings out and die with no regrets. She hoped the twin-tails wouldn't question her about what she was going to say at the hospital.

' _After a near-death experience, you'd think it'd be easier to do this.'_ She walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. After a quick bowl of cereal she headed out the door, ready, but not willing, to face another day of school.

* * *

Konata looked around the room she sat in, which was empty save for her, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, James, and a few other people who missed finals. She noticed Miyuki get up and turn in her tests and leave the classroom, being the first one done.

' _Of course._ ' She thought. She looked down at her test and sweat dropped, she was not prepared.

Time seemed to be at a complete standstill as the few remaining teens worked diligently on their tests, it had come down to being only three left, Konata, Tsukasa, and James. They all looked at each other with grim expressions and sighed as they continued working.

* * *

Tsukasa finally put her pencil down as she finished testing, she was the last one to finish, though James stayed there so she wouldn't feel lonely, they got up and turned their tests in, relieved to finally be done.

"Man that was rough."James said as walked with Tsukasa, arms behind his head.

"Yeah. It's a good thing onee-chan helped me study over the weekend." Tsukasa replied. They walked through the silent halls to their classroom. Just as James was reaching to open the door for them the lunch bell rang and the kids on the other side pushed it open, and into his face. Tsukasa, who was standing behind him, jumped back so he wouldn't land on her. James hit the ground with his hand over his face and large red mark running down it; he removed his hand and looked up to see something he wasn't quite expecting. His face went three shades of red as he found himself looking up Tsukasa's skirt, seeing, in full view, her character print panties.

Tsukasa heard Konata shout "Whoa, event flag raised!" and realized what was going on, she shrieked as she tried to cover herself. James quickly got up and turned to her.

"I'm so sorr-." His apology was cut short by a hand briskly running across his face. He rubbed the cheek where Tsukasa slapped him.

"I deserve that." He quickly stated. "It was accident I swear." He tried to explain. He slowly turned only to be met with another slap on the other cheek, this time by Kagami.

"How dare you peek at my sister!" The older twin yelled, getting the attention of many in the hall. She reared back her clenched fist, only to be stopped by Tsukasa.

"It's alright sis. It was an accident."

"Yeah. The door hit me in the head and I ended up on the ground. I'm really sorry!"

Kagami calmed down slightly at the explanation, though Tsukasa didn't let her arm go. She knew how protective her sister was, and knew if she let go Kagami would end up hitting James anyway. Konata and Miyuki joined them as they all went to go get food from the cafeteria. After everyone got something they quickly went back to their class to enjoy their lunches.

Konata of course was the only one who brought lunch, her usual chocolate coronet. Kagami watched as she continued her pattern of biting the small end and licking the chocolate that seeped out the fat end. She couldn't help but think that she looked absolutely adorable and quickly dropped her head to try and conceal her blush.

"You ok Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, why ask?" Kagami asked puzzled.

"Well you haven't touched your food. I know you want to lose weight but starving yourself won't help." Konata said nonchalantly. A vein pulsed in Kagami's head at the comment.

"I'm not starving myself! What makes you th-" Her face went red as her stomach cut her off. Konata began to laugh hystericaly whilst the other three held back, though Tsukasa couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle.

"By the way Konata, when we were at the hospital." Kagami began, sounding a little wary. A cold sweat ran down Konata's neck. She knew what Kagami was about to ask and wasn't quite prepared to answer

"What were you trying to tell me?"

"Uhh-uhh….well I uh d-don't know, I was dying so I probably wasn't thinking straight. Can't even remember…he he." Konata replied, scrambling for a solid explanation.

Kagami wasn't convinced at this, she didn't want to let it go either. But she knew Konata well enough to know she would just come up with some excuse so she wouldn't have to answer.

After lunch the rest of the day went by as it would normally. School had finally released for the day and everyone set off. Konata headed to Akiba to get check for any new manga at her favorite store. Miyuki went home and James flew off, leaving Tsukasa and Kagami walking home with Ayano and Misao, who Kagami had promised to hang out with after school today. After the long walk and train ride they entered the Hiiragi household and after removing their shoes went upstairs to Kagami's room.

They studied for about an hour until Misao gave up. She put straightened her arms out as she dropped on her back.

"I hate math." She groaned, getting a light giggle from Ayano and a stern look from Kagami.

"You know we have to get this done. Come on we're almost done and it's the last week of school." Kagami scolded.

"Yeah. But I still hate math."

Kagami sighed and smiled at her friend.

"Well get off the floor and let's finish."

"Can't we finish it later?" Misao pleaded. "Why don't we take a break ya know, relax our minds."

Misao continued to plead until Kagami gave in. Kagami went downstairs to get some drinks, leaving her friends alone.

"So are going to tell her soon?" Ayano asked Misao with a serious look. Misao knew exactly what she was talking about and sighed.

"Well maybe when the time is right I suppose." Misao said, trying to wave it off.

"Well what about now?"

"Now!" Misao was a little nervous at the thought of telling Kagami how she felt right there, she knew the Hiiragi family was a religious and traditional family, so she wasn't sure what Kagami had thought about homosexuals. It terrified her to think that the girl she had been friends with since childhood and loved would hate her.

But deep down she knew Kagami would never hate her, she may not accept her but she wouldn't hate her. She remembered all the times they would hang out as children, wasting the days away playing and talking endlessly, the nights they'd spend sleeping over at each others house. Just the three of them, with Tsukasa tagging along every so often. Misao missed those days, when everything was simple and fun. Her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing on Ayano's cell phone.

"Oh. Please excuse me Kusakabe-san, it's my boyfriend." Ayano quickly told her.

"BOYFRIEND? Since when were you taken off the market?" Misao asked, surprised that Ayano was the first of them all to be in a relationship. She was no doubt happy for her friend, but was a little jealous she had beaten them to it. Ayano walked out the room and answered the phone at the same time Kagami had entered. She turned and gave Misao a wink before leaving her sight, making her blush and cringe slightly, but she fought it down before Kagami could notice.

* * *

Konata exited Gamers humming a tune, bags of manga and memorabilia in hand. She began to head for the train station to head home and do some gaming, looking at the items displayed in the windows of the various shops littering the street. As she looked she noticed James coming out of a clothes shop with many bags in his hands. He noticed her.

"Hey Konata!" He called.

"Hey. Didn't figure you for the clothes shopping type." Konata said slyly. James looked down at his bags and let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah funny story about that."

"Oh really, well I love funny stories." Konata said smirking.

"I'll tell ya later." James quickly responded. "Anyway, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He said looking serious.

"Okay, shoot." She told him curiously.

"When are you going to tell her." He told her, putting on a smirk of his own.

"Uhh, tell who what?" Konata asked feeling a little nervous.

"You know what I mean." He said with a large grin. Konata's eyes widened as she began to realize what he meant.

"Wait… but how. I-I haven't told anyone yet. How could you know." She stuttered.

"I heard you say it while you were unconscious when I flew you to the hospital." James explained flatly. He couldn't help but laugh at the shocked face Konata made as she realized her secret was out, and almost went into hysterics as her face steadily turned redder with each passing second.

"So when are you going to tell her?" He asked again after regaining his composure. He noticed she was beginning to look worried. He began to wonder if he had offended her somehow.

"Hey if I said something I shouldn't have I'm sorry." He apologized. Konata looked up to him and sighed.

"It's not you." She spoke quietly, James had a feeling Konata wanted to drop the topic, that she was hiding something, and decided he wouldn't let go of it quite yet.

"If there's something wrong you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone, and I'm certainly not going to judge." He said in a concerned tone. Konata looked somewhat relieved but still worried. She could tell James was true to his word and decided that, in spite of how short a time they've known each other, she could confide in him. After all, he was the only one who knew her secret and he didn't seem bothered in the slightest to be talking to a lesbian. Still, she wasn't going to tell him everything that worried her.

"Well just don't tell anyone ok." She said with a serious face.

"Don't worry, Kagami won't hear a thing." James reassured. "And if anything you can tell Miyuki, I know she'd be glad to help too."

"Maybe. And don't worry I won't tell Tsukasa anything either." Konata said with her cat-smile. At this James began to stumble and go red in the face.

"What! I don't have feelings for Tsukasa!" He stuttered out.

"I saw you looking up her skirt earlier, a lot of people did." The short girl said with a mischievous grin.

"That was an accident I swear." James shouted with embarrassment, getting unwanted attention from many other pedestrians. Konata couldn't control her laughter as they continued walking, soon reaching the train station.

"Alright well see ya at school tomorrow." Konata called as she boarded the train. James nodded as he began to fly off, causing everyone to stare at him with awe. Konata sat down in warm seat and began to feel better about having someone she could trust with her secret.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball z are owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	13. Can't think of a name for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami set the tray holding the glasses and pitcher on the floor. Misao immediately reached for the pitcher and poured some tea into a glass for herself. Kagami grabbed her homework and continued to work.

Kagami set the tray holding the glasses and pitcher on the floor. Misao immediately reached for the pitcher and poured some tea into a glass for herself. Kagami grabbed her homework and continued to work.

"We're on break Hiiragi, you can finish it later." Misao told her raising her eyebrows.

"I know, but unlike you I like to get things done quickly." Kagami told her. Misao rolled her eyes as she took another swig of her drink and let out a satisfied breath, glad for the refreshment.

"So where's Ayano off to?" Kagami asked.

"Off to talk to her boyfriend." Misao said nonchalantly.

"Really? When did that happen?" Kagami looked up, just as surprised as Misao was.

"Don't know. I just heard about a minute ago." Misao told her.

"Well that's good. Maybe we'll find someone over summer." Kagami said with a smile. She was happy Ayano found someone, and remained hopeful that she would find someone to date herself. "I'm sure we'll find someone for us soon." She said before reaching to fill her own glass.

"Yeah, and even if we don't at least we still have each other!" Misao exclaimed

"Yeah." Kagami said as she smiled at her friend. She took a large sip of her drink and quickly finished up her homework.

"Ya done?" Misao asked.

"Yeah." Kagami said.

"Can I copy it?" Misao asked putting on her best pleading face. Kagami let out a low rumble as she handed her papers over. The fanged girl quickly wrote down the answers and happily handed Kagami her work back. They began putting their books away when the door opened slowly.

"Umm, Onee-chan." Tsukasa came in holding her papers. "Could you help me with the homework?"

"*sigh*...I swear Tsukasa you can be so hopeless sometimes," Kagami said as she brought her books back out of her bag. "Ok so what do you need help with?"

Misao watched as Kagami explained how to work the equations and problems and grew a little jealous at having the tsundere's attention taken from her. She decided she might as well go downstairs and eavesdrop on Ayano. Quickly heading out the door into the hall, she tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as she could so as not to alarm her friend. She heard Ayano's voice in the kitchen and ducked below the short wall separating the living room from the kitchen and listened closely.

Misao peeked around the corner to see her friend sitting at the table, phone to her ear, happily chatting with her boyfriend.

"No I haven't told her yet, I think you probably should." Misao began to grow interested and wondered what they were talking about and wished she could hear whoever it was on the other end of the line.

"How do you think Misao-san would react?" Now Misao was thoroughly curious. Ayano had a secret and was keeping it from her. She didn't think Ayano ever kept secrets from her. Plus she never heard Ayano call her by her first name. She usually called her Kusakabe-san. She moved her ear as close to the edge of the wall as she could without her head poking out.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Atsushi-kun." Ayano said sweetly before hanging up. Misao dashed up the stairs as quietly as she could. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Her eyes were wide as her brain finished processing what she just heard the name Ayano said. The name of her brother. Misao never thought that her brother and best friend would get together as a couple, and the fact that they were hesitant to tell her, at least Ayano was, bothered her somewhat. Nevertheless she was happy for them, and glad she had something to tease them with. The fanged one opened the door to Kagami's room and saw that the twin-tailed girl had finished helping her sister with her work, and was putting back her books. Tsukasa excused herself from the room, thus leaving the two alone again. Misao began to think that she finally had a chance to talk to Kagami, maybe even tell her feelings right then, but these thoughts were soon interrupted as Ayano entered the room. Misao closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment. She began to feel like she would never have an opportunity to confess to her love.

* * *

The next morning, Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, Miyuki, and James were all heading into the building when Konata spotted Ayano and Misao and waved them over to the group.

"Good morning Izumi-san, Tsukasa-san, Kagami-san, Takara-san." Ayano politely greeted. Misao didn't say anything, only staring daggers at the shortest of them. "And nice to meet you sir." Ayano finished. James introduced himself to the two girls and they did the same.

"You two are Kagami's friends right?" Konata asked.

"We've known her longer than **you** have." Misao stated coldly.

"Then why is it you guys never come over to eat lunch with us?" Konata asked in an oddly serious voice. The two girls, as well as Kagami, were all surprised at the question, Ayano and Kagami began to ponder the question, whilst Misao already had a reason for never joining.

"THAT'S IT!" Konata shouted, stars in her eyes, cat smile on and finger pointed in the air. "From now on you two are to join us for lunch!"

Ayano looked pleasantly surprised and gladly accepted the invite. Kagami smiled at the thought of having all her friends together at lunch, though was still surprised that she never thought of it herself. Misao simply scowled at Konata, and was about to turn down the offer until she saw the huge smile on her love's face, and unwillingly gave in. Konata was staring at Ayano, cat-grin growing larger as she scratched her chin. She began looking between Miyuki and Ayano.

"Hmmm." She let out, deep in thought.

"Something up Konata." Kagami asked her eyebrow rose with curiosity. Konata's look of concentration deepened for a moment.

"Both are proper and polite, I haven't seen much clumsiness from Ayano-san yet so I can't say for sure. But Miyuki is a glasses girl." She finally said. Everyone around her stood bewildered at what she was thinking, though Kagami had a hunch, and a vein began pulsing in her forehead.

"Konata, just what are you thinking?" Kagami asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Konata looked up at her.

"Trying to figure out which one is more moe of course," She said as if it was obvious. She looked over at Ayano, "though we'll have to see more from her before I can come to a conclusion." Tsukasa and Miyuki simply sighed and shook their heads at their friend's strange ways whilst Kagami quickly thumped her on the head. Ayano, Misao, and James stood their confused.

"What's moe?" James asked. Tsukasa turned to him and told him it would be better for him not to ask, only serving to confuse the three more.

Later at lunch the four of class 3-A were arranging the desks around when the three of class 3-C arrived. The teens had put the desks in a row of three desks and a row of four desks, all facing each other. The four who originally sat there were somewhat surprised at how suddenly their numbers almost doubled, and were happy to have all their friends with them. In the row of three sat Konata and Misao with Kagami in between, whilst the row of four was Tsukasa who sat across from Konata next to James who was across from Kagami next to Miyuki who was across from Misao next to Ayano. They soon began eating their various lunches and chatting away.

"May I ask what all is left for you to replace Collins-san?" Miyuki asked looking to James.

"Just my computer I think. I'll probably go looking for one today." James responded. He turned to the moe queen with a small smile. "You know, I can't thank you guys enough for what you're doing, I hope I'm not being a burden."

"Oh not at all." Miyuki said "It's the least we can do for you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Konata asked curious. The two looked over at her.

"Oh right, remember that funny story I told ya about yesterday." James said. Konata nodded and everyone began looking at James and Miyuki, expressions of curiosity adorning their faces.

"Weeell."

Mini-flashback

James was flying back to his house, carrying the large sack of money he had just taken from the wreckage he had created the previous night. He landed on the ground around ten feet from his door, and walked up to his door; he turned the knob and began to open it when he noticed that his phone was no longer in his pocket with his key. He turned and saw it on the ground near the end of the path leading up to his door. He turned to grab it and kicked the door opened the rest of the way. He jogged down to where his phone lay and picked it up. He turned again only to be met with an explosion that knocked him back into the trees the stood across from the road his house was on.

Mini-end

"So that was you're house?" Kagami said, somewhat surprised. James's home had appeared on the news the next day. Investigators had found traces of explosives among the wreckage, but had no clue as to who could've done it.

"Mm," James nodded "My guess would be that the old man had ordered it. It wouldn't have killed me though, even if I was in the middle of it. At least I don't think it would. But yeah all my stuff was destroyed. Thankfully Mrs. Takara offered to let me stay in their spare room until I found a new place. Luckily I did manage to make off with the old man's cash, I did earn for him after all!" James finished. Misao and Ayano looked at him quizzically. Having no knowledge of his powers, they didn't quite understand how anyone could survive an explosion so close to them. Sure it happened in action movies all the time but in real life it seemed unlikely to say the least.

"Oi, what are you talking about Collins?" Misao questioned in a confused and annoyed tone.

"Long story." James simply said as he waved the question off.

* * *

A/N: Finally managed to get this one out. Been having trouble staying inspired recently, plus getting sick doesn't exactly help. Hopefully though the next chapter should come easier for me. Until then please enjoy what I have and remember to review! Also, I noticed that Ms. Kuroi's class was never specified, so I gave it a name myself, as well as Misao's brother.

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	14. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the week had gone by slowly for the teens, all ready for summer vacation to let them relax and have fun for a couple months. James lay in his new bed, relaxing as he finally finished settling into his new temporary home. He surveyed his new room, a little under half the size of his old house. To his left on the wall which the head of the bed rested was the door leading to the rest of the house. On the wall to his right was a large window, which at the moment was open, allowing the cool summer breeze in. The corner in between this wall and the one opposite his bed was his new computer. The wall to his right held a small TV on a wooden shelf with a famicom(the Japanese NES for those who may not know) and a cheap DVD player hooked up to it. He closed his eyes and tried to rest for a bit. Unfortunately this wouldn't come to pass.

The rest of the week had gone by slowly for the teens, all ready for summer vacation to let them relax and have fun for a couple months. James lay in his new bed, relaxing as he finally finished settling into his new temporary home. He surveyed his new room, a little under half the size of his old house. To his left on the wall which the head of the bed rested was the door leading to the rest of the house. On the wall to his right was a large window, which at the moment was open, allowing the cool summer breeze in. The corner in between this wall and the one opposite his bed was his new computer. The wall to his right held a small TV on a wooden shelf with a famicom(the Japanese NES for those who may not know) and a cheap DVD player hooked up to it. He closed his eyes and tried to rest for a bit. Unfortunately this wouldn't come to pass.

"James." He heard a familiar voice ring in his head. "James get up, it's time to train." The aforementioned teen reluctantly opened his eyes.

' _What do you mean train?'_ He asked, not bothering to speak for fear of one of the Takara's hearing him and thinking he was crazy.

"I mean it's time to teach you how to control your Saiya-jin powers." Goku told him. James raised an eyebrow with annoyed confusion.

' _What's a Saiya-jin? And why do I need to learn how to control my power?'_

"You need to control your power because if you don't learn how, you may end up hurting those you care about. Now let's go." Goku said authoritatively. James reluctantly got out of bed and headed downstairs. He heard a vacuum running and saw Mrs. Takara cleaning the living room. She had left the machine to try moving the large sofa over, though with some difficulty. Wanting to help anyway he could, so as not to feel like a burden, James strode over to her. He grabbed the bottom of one side of the sofa and with a grunt lifted it into the air.

"Oh my, thank you Collins-san." Yukari said with delight and surprise.

"No problem Mrs. Takara. Happy to help." James said.

After finishing with the help. He left the house and took off.

' _So where exactly am I supposed to go?'_ The young fighter thought, hoping that he was still communicating with Goku.

"Actually you didn't even need to leave the house. You just need to find a place where you can concentrate without being interrupted" Goku's voice echoed with a laugh. James stopped moving, growling with annoyance. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Konata was upstairs in the otaku paradise that was her room, playing her favorite MMO when she heard the doorbell ringing. She left her game and dashed down the stairs to answer the door, and was happy to see Kagami and Tsukasa.

"Hey girls! Where's Miyuki-san?" Konata asked

"She had a dentist appointment. She'll be here la-."Kagami was soon cut off by the sound of Miyuki approaching.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry if I kept you all waiting." Miyuki greeted cheerily.

"Uh Miyuki, I thought you said you had a dentist appointment." Kagami said.

"Well I did. However-" She began somewhat embarrassed.

Mini-flash

Miyuki was sitting in the chair at the dentist having her teeth examined. Her eyes were closed in fear and it took all the willpower she had not to clamp her mouth down on the tools in it. After agonizing minutes of examination the dentist had pulled the tools out. He left the room they were in but not before saying.

"Looks like there are a couple of pretty bad cavities just hold on a second while I go grab my assistant and a drill and we'll begin filling them in."

Miyuki began to panic at the thought of drills running through her and immediately began trying to escape. She grabbed her glasses off of the tray next to her and got out of her chair, she opened the door as quietly as she could and saw the dentist talking with one of the nurses, and she closed the door as quietly as she could, breathing a sigh of relief when neither of them noticed. This relief was cut short as she saw them turning around. In a panic, the moe queen dove behind the receptionist desk, and saw the dentist and assistant enter the room without noticing her. She got out from behind the desk and ran out the building, moments before the dentist came out the room looking for her.

Mini-end.

The otaku and twins just stood and stared at the embarrassed girl as she finished her story blushing bright red. Each one thinking something different.

' _That's pretty crazy; I never thought Yuki-Chan would do something like that.'_ Tsukasa thought.

' _How exactly is she able to escape the dentist and be so cheerful with having cavities?'_ Was Kagami's train of thought as she sweat dropped. Konata's however was completely different.

' _So...So moe!'_

* * *

James was sitting in the soft grass of the small forest he chose for training. He had no idea why it had to be somewhere so quiet and was wondering how the hell Goku planned on training him.

"Now all you have to do is concentrate. Clear you mind of all distractions." His new mentor's voice told him. James wasn't amused at this thought. He had been sitting for nearly an hour and nothing happened, no one else was around and he was beginning to feel like his mind was playing a sick joke on him.

"Now focus your energy, try to create something like a psychic link between us."

' _Isn't speaking with you telepathically already a psychic link, and what do you mean 'like'?'_ James thought, somewhat frustrated with how things were turning out. He had his eyes closed as tight as he could, his brow beginning to twitch and a vein began popping out in his head.

"Hold on just relax. Just focus on keeping your mind at ease and you power steady." Goku said calmly "It's just about ready."

James breathed deeply through his nose and tried his best to calm down. He began to feel a strange sensation and felt like he was floating through the air. He began to feel disorientated and his mind went blank. He could feel the air changing, getting thinner, as if it was dissipating around him. He tried to open his eyes, however he couldn't tell whether they were open or not due to the pitch blackness around him. He began to feel as if everything around him was gone, and he had been left alone, he couldn't tell if he was up or down, standing or sitting. Suddenly a blinding light appeared, showing him his eyes were open and immediately shut them.

When the light faded, James opened his eyes to find himself no longer in the forest where he was sitting. Instead he was standing in what seemed to be a lifeless desert, surrounded by a dense fog. James looked around confused as to where he was. He was about to start walking when he heard someone speak behind him.

"Alright it worked!" James turned to the direction of the voice to see a man in an orange training gi with blue wristbands and boots but what stood out to James the most was the black spiky hair and the black eyes, the same as his. Not only that but they seemed to have the same build and facial structure, for a second James began to think he was looking at an older version of himself.

"Good, now we can begin training." Goku said, he noticed the puzzled look on the young fighter's face and began to laugh.

"Oh right, you don't know who I am do you? I'm Goku." He said cheerily.

"Ok well Goku where are we and why do you and I look so much alike?" James asked warily.

"Well we're in your mind, this type of training between you and I has to be done through a special link that only the two of us can create, although I'm not exactly a psychic so I had to have some help."

"You mean have me do all the work." James heard another strange voice and saw a figure materialize next to Goku. James was shocked to find what seemed to be the strangest thing he'd ever seen. This person had pointy ears, wore a purple training gi and moccasins and was bald, but what stood out the most was his green skin, pink muscles on his arms, and antennae. This "man" was the same height as Goku and had a mean look in his eye, making James feel slightly intimidated.

"Ah come on Piccolo it isn't that bad. Besides we need to do this. It's the first time in nearly a thousand years since a saiya-jin emerged." Goku told him. James was beginning to feel more lost than ever.

"Uh excuse me-"

"I have better things to do than help you train some kid." The one called Piccolo spat.

"Umm excuse me-"

"Ah come on, it's not like we don't have time, we're dead so we have all the time in the world. Besides you could also pass along some of your techniques too!" Goku said trying to reason with Piccolo.

"Guys."

"Like I need some inexperienced brat to go around using my attacks. Just teach him yours and be done with it." Piccolo shouted, really not wanting to be there.

"Hello."

"But he's the only one who can protect Earth right now. We need to make sure he's well prepared-"

"HEEEYYY."

Piccolo and Goku looked over to see a fuming James, angry at being drug to wherever he was only to be ignored.

"Could someone please tell me what exactly I'm here for?" James said as he crossed his arms

"Right, we should get started."

* * *

The girls sat in the theater as they were watching some samurai action flick. The theater room was nearly empty except for the four of them and a couple of families and a couple who made out throughout most of the movie. Konata looked down at them and felt a small pang of jealousy, wishing that she and Kagami could be like that. She peeked over at Kagami, sitting in the seat to her left, and let out a sly grin. She quickly put her hand in the bucket of popcorn she had sitting on her lap as Kagami reached over for a handful, to engrossed in the movie to notice Konata's hand in the bucket and accidently grabbed it.

"Gee Kagamin, if the movie's so intense you need to hold my hand then by all means." Konata said with her cat-smile. Kagami pulled back embarrassed more by how loud Konata said it.

"Not so loud Konata, there are other people here ya know." She scolded. Konata's smile grew larger.

"I didn't hear a no." Konata said grinning. Kagami's face went beet red as she realized her mistake, she averted her eyes away from the shorter girl and tried to focus on the movie as she fought off the blush.

"Just shut up and watch the movie." She said quietly.

"Awww, my tsundere's trying to hide her feelings for me?" Konata said with a pouting face. Kagami looked at it and couldn't stop her cheeks from lighting up at the sheer adorableness of it. She slowly turned away from it.

' _Darn it. Why does she have to do that to me?'_ She thought to herself. She didn't dare look back at Konata, for fear of losing what little composure that she was keeping.

"What's the matter Kagami-sama?" Konata asked louder than ever as she once again crept on top of the twin and looped her arms around her. "I think a certain tsundere may need a hug." All eyes in the theater were on the two, leaving Kagami more embarrassed than she had ever been. She tried to push Konata off of her but she refused to budge. The twin-tails rage began setting in and soon she couldn't take it anymore, and ended landing her fist on the otaku's head, much harder than usual.

Kagami stormed out of the theater after Konata let go of her, with Tsukasa following her. Kagami was furious with Konata.

' _Why does she always have to take things so far. Even in public!'_ She thought as she stomped down the street with clenched fist. _'Does she really have nothing better to do than tease me all the time, and why me?_

"Onee-chan!" Kagami's thoughts were interrupted by her sister rushing to catch up with her.

"What is it Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Onee-chan, you didn't have to hit Kona-chan so hard." Tsukasa said after catching up with her twin.

"She deserved it, all she ever does is embarrass me, that's all she ever does!" The furious tsundere shouted as the walked.

"She was just playing around, she didn't mean anything by it." The younger twin said trying to calm the girl's anger.

"She never means anything, always playing around never taking anything seriously. She never takes school seriously, her friends, her life! It's all about anime and games with her. She isn't going to get anywhere they way she's going. I'm sick of it, the constant teasing, constant anime references, the laziness! I don't want anything to do with her!" Kagami yelled near full volume, getting many looks from the people around her. "I don't even see how we're friends with her, she's always dragging us around doing what she wants, heck we didn't even want to come to the movies after heading all the way over to her place. What makes her think she has the right to do whatever she wants and always get away with it."

Tsukasa was about to give up, not wanting to face the brunt of her sisters anger. Suddenly to twins felt someone run between them and saw a blue blur running as fast as she could. Kagami's eyes widened as she realized what she had yelled in public, and the one she was yelling about had heard her and was running away. But what shocked her most were the tears she had seen falling from Konata's face.


	15. Why say things if you don't mean it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konata and Miyuki walked out the building trying to find the twins that escaped them. Konata rubbed her head as she still felt dazed by the blow Kagami dealt her, and winced as she felt the bruise where she was hit.

Konata and Miyuki walked out the building trying to find the twins that escaped them. Konata rubbed her head as she still felt dazed by the blow Kagami dealt her, and winced as she felt the bruise where she was hit.

"I'm sure Hiiragi-san didn't intend to hit you so hard Izumi-san." Miyuki said wanting to help her friend. She looked at her friend and could tell she was holding back tears; Kagami hit the shorter girl hard enough for her to hear it.

"I think I ought to go and apologize." Konata groaned. "Seems I really pissed her off this time, maybe I ought to try and make it up to her."

"Good idea Izumi-san. I'm sure Hiiragi-san would be more than willing to forgive you. You two have a very strong bond." Miyuki told her. Konata let out a huge smile at this, Miyuki always seemed to know how to cheer her up, and was glad to have such a good friend.

"Hey Miyuki," Konata began nervously, Miyuki looked at her smiling pleasantly, "How do you feel about people who are gay."

Miyuki looked at her somewhat puzzled. "Well I don't see anything wrong with being homosexual, if a man loves a man or a woman loves a woman they should be free to express that love. But why bring that up, if I may ask?"

Konata smiled at this, deciding to take James's advice and let the kind girl next to her help.

"Well you see Miyuki-san….I'm bisexual.-"

"And you have developed feelings for Hiiragi-san, correct?" Miyuki cut her off, smiling wide.

"Yeah." Konata said, taken off guard by the taller girl. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter." Miyuki said. She wouldn't admit it, but Miyuki had known of Konata's feelings all along. Being the highly observant girl she was, she always noticed how Konata always wanted to be around Kagami, how much she seemed to enjoy teasing the girl, and how much the two seemed to enjoy each others company, well most of the time at least.

"Well thanks for the support. I better hurry and go apologize though." Konata said before she dashed off. Miyuki simply smiled to herself as she watched her friend speed off.

' _Come to think of it. I have noticed Kagami-san has been acting somewhat differently around Izumi-san. Something is definitely going on between them.'_ Miyuki thought to herself as she continued walking down the street.

Konata quickened her pace towards where she saw Kagami and Tsukasa walking away. She weaved through the crowd with little difficulty and within moments was only a few feet behind them, and heard everything Kagami was yelling.

"She isn't going to get anywhere they way she's going."

' _My grades aren't that bad.'_ Konata thought to herself.

"I'm sick of it, the constant teasing, constant anime references, the laziness! I don't want anything to do with her!"

Konata froze in place as she heard Kagami continue.

"I don't even see how we're friends with her, she's always dragging us around doing what she wants, heck we didn't even want to come to the movies after heading all the way over to her place."

Konata didn't want to believe what she was hearing. Kagami, the love of her life, the most important person in the world to her, saying she no longer wanted to be her friend. The shorter girl couldn't stop tears from flowing at the thought of losing her best friend. She started running in the direction of the two, and quickly ran past them as fast as she could, not wanting to hear anything else her tsundere was going to say.

"Konata! Konata!" She heard Kagami call after her but didn't slow down. She continued to sprint away from the one who hurt her, tears blurring her vision causing her to bump into a few pedestrians. It wasn't long before she could no longer hear Kagami calling her and she soon managed to get to the train station and quickly hopped on the one heading towards her home. She sat down in an empty seat next to the door and panted, tears still falling.

* * *

"Konata! Wait up!" Kagami kept trying to call the blunette as she gave chase. She wanted to slap herself for yelling about Konata so loud.

' _Dammit, why'd I have to go and let my temper get the best of me?'_ She angrily thought to herself. _'This is just great. Now she's crying. She never cries for anything. Did I really hurt her that bad?'_

Kagami stopped running out of breath and unable to keep up with the shorter girl's incredible speed and stamina. She had her hands on her knees as she watched the blue blur get farther and farther away.

"Konata! Konata I'm sorry." She yelled out in vain, she looked around and saw many people staring at her. She glared at them all, daring anyone to call her out. As everyone turned away and went back to their business, Kagami let out a sad sigh and began walking to the train station.

' _Now she probably doesn't even want to talk to me,'_ She thought, _'well she's probably heading home, I should go over and apologize.'_

Kagami kept walking and was eventually joined by her sister and Miyuki. Tsukasa had asked if Kagami managed to catch up with Konata only to receive a solemn look in response.

"Did something happen?" Miyuki asked.

"Well I said some things I didn't mean and Konata heard them. After that she ran off to what I can only guess is the train station to head home before I could apologize." The older twin explained, her tone dripping with sadness.

"Oh dear that is unfortunate, Konata told me she was coming to apologize and try to make it to you." Miyuki told them, only making Kagami feeling worse about everything.

' _She was even going to apologize and try to make it up to me. She doesn't have to do that, though I probably should.'_ Kagami thought to herself. She was about to sprint to the train station when she heard her phone go off. She looked to see who was texting her and saw it was her sister Inori. She grumbled as she opened her phone to read:

 _Kagami_

 _Need you to pick up groceries for supper. Mom and Dad are going out tonight so you and Tsukasa need to get that done and get home soon._

Kagami read down the list of things needed and closed her phone with a sad sigh.

' _So much for apologizing. Maybe I should just call her; then again she never answers her phone. Might as well text.'_ She thought to herself upset. She quickly began typing out a message hoping Konata would read it as soon as possible.

 _Konata_

 _I'm sorry for what I said; I didn't mean any of it. Please call me or talk to me as soon as you can. I really want to get this straightened out soon._

 _Love Kagami_

Kagami quickly sent the text and put her phone away before suddenly realizing what she put at the end of the text. She franticly pulled it out hoping it didn't send so she could cancel, though it was too late. Her face began to feel like it was on fire as the message sent message flashed on her phone. Her sister and Miyuki looked at her concerned.

"Is something wrong onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Her sister looked at her with a sorrowful expression.

"Inori text, you and I have to go grab some groceries." The older twin replied, her tone matching her face.

"I'll go see Izumi-san for you then." Miyuki chimed in, wanting to help her dear friends any way she could. Kagami smiled at her and thanked her, and the twins broke off heading for the market district. Miyuki finished the trek to the train station and soon boarded the train towards Konata's home district.

' _I know I shouldn't meddle with such affairs as these, but those two seem right for each other, I just need to think of a way to get them alone together. It'd be nice if there was someone to help me plan.'_ Miyuki thought to herself. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she wanted to see her friends happy again. _'Hopefully I can cheer up Izumi-san, and then we can start planning on her confessing to Hiiragi-san.'_

* * *

Konata lay on her bed sobbing loudly, the house was empty save for her as her father was out on business and wouldn't back until the next day. She looked over at her computer and decided she might as well try getting Kagami off of her mind. Though it sounded rather impossible to her at the moment, she figured at least having some fun in her game was better than lying on her bed bawling. Quickly turned on her computer and clicked on the icon for her favorite MMO. Within minutes she was logged in and on her character screen. She entered a world and was greeted by her gaming buddies. They chatted and did some group hunting for awhile when her "Wife" logged on and was sending her a private message.

 **AOI-GISA: Good Afternoon.**

 **KonaKona: Hey. How have you been, it's been awhile since you last logged on.**

 **AOI-GISA: I know, been busy lately and I haven't had much time to get on.**

 **AOI-GISA: But there is something I want to talk about.**

 **KonaKona: Is something wrong?**

 **AOI-GISA: Well you see I met someone else, someone in real life. And I don't feel comfortable dating her knowing I'm already married. I'm sorry but I want to get a divorce.**

 **KonaKona logged off.**

Konata shut down her computer, no longer really interested in playing at the moment, head face down on her desk, tears flowing. She didn't care about getting a divorce; she was actually planning on doing just that if she and Kagami really did wind up together. But having her "wife" bring it up on the same day she lost her love really didn't help her already depressed mood. She heard someone knocking on her door and slowly proceeded down to answer. She went up to the door and wiped her eyes dry before opening it to find Miyuki standing there with a concerned smile.

"Hey Miyuki-san. Come on in." Konata said solemnly

"Good afternoon Izumi-san." Miyuki said as she stepped in the house and removed her shoes.

"I guess Kagami didn't want to come over." Miyuki looked over at Konata and could tell she was holding back her tears.

"She and Tsukasa-san had to go buy groceries and head home." Miyuki told her. Konata nodded as she headed into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat? It's getting pretty late." Konata deadpanned. Miyuki looked over at the clock and saw it was already five; she would need to head home soon.

"No thank you, I can't stay very long I'm afraid." Miyuki told her. Konata was visibly saddened by this and Miyuki felt sorry for her friend.

"Hiiragi-san did want me to stop by and tell she didn't mean anything she said. She was pretty upset that she didn't get to apologize and I'm sure she would like nothing more than to make up with you." Miyuki told her.

"You didn't hear what she said though." Konata said as her eyes darkened as the memory of today's events replayed in her mind, and couldn't stop the tears from spilling over.

"How about you, Kagami-san, and Tsukasa-san come over for a sleepover tomorrow night. That way she can tell you herself how sorry she is." Miyuki said with concern emmanating from her voice, she hated seeing her friends in such a state.

"Kagami won't want me there. Besides, I have work tomorrow." Konata told her as she turned to the kitchen hide the pain present on her face. Miyuki began to reach out when her phone began ringing. She pulled it out and saw it was a text from her mother saying she had to be home soon for dinner. Miyuki sighed and told Konata she had to leave, to which she only got a nod. She reluctantly exited the door and began the trek home.

 _'Poor Izumi-san, there must be something I can do to help her. Then again there probably isn't, it may be best if I just let time sort things out…No…No I can't let my friends suffer like this. I have to find a way to get them to show each other how much they love each other.'_ Miyuki thought on her way home, her determination only growing as she left the house.

Konata walked upstairs and picked her phone up off of her desk, she had heard it vibrating earlier but didn't feel like getting out of her bed to pick it up. She grabbed it and saw the vibrating was a message from the one who had hurt her so badly. After reading it, Konata closed her eyes as tears began to flow even heavier.

 _'Why would she say that if she didn't mean it. It's obvious she doesn't love me, she never will. I want to get over it…But I can't, I just love her to much. But I can't forgive her…Not after that._ She thought as she crawled into her bed, sobbing loudly.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies to those who read the original version where Konata was forgiving of Kagami, but Flygon Master's review gave me a completely different and what I feel is an all around better idea than I previously had, so credit for some of the more lucky star centered events within the next few chapters goes to him.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.  
**


	16. What is she to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: To those who have read the version of chapter 15 where Konata was happy in the end and did not read the revised version. You may want to go back and re-read the end of the last chapter. Otherwise enjoy.**

**A/N: To those who have read the version of chapter 15 where Konata was happy in the end and did not read the revised version. You may want to go back and re-read the end of the last chapter. Otherwise enjoy.**

Kagami sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the weekend homework, and failing miserably. She stared out the window with her head propped up on her hand, unable to think of anything except of Konata crying and running away from her.

' _I can't believe I actually made her cry...And in public at that. I'm a terrible friend…She probably doesn't even want to see me anymore…Konata…Why am I so stupid, just a week ago you nearly died, I would've lost you forever, and now look at what I've done._ She thought to herself as she covered her eyes with her hand and began sniffling. _She's never gonna forgive me for this._

"Kagami. Dinner's ready." She heard Inori call. Kagami wiped away the escaping tear and made her way downstairs. She entered the dining room to see Tsukasa setting the table and could hear Inori in the kitchen, the only one missing was Matsuri, who Kagami figured was in the bathroom or still upstairs. She sat down when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Could you get that Kagami?" Inori asked from the kitchen. Kagami got up and went to the entrance. She opened the door and was shocked yet overjoyed to see Konata standing in front of her. She instantly noticed how puffy and red her face was, and could tell she had been crying for hours, and Kagami knew just why and immediately felt incredibly guilty.

"K-Konata…I'm so sorry." Kagami cried as she tightly embraced her friend. "I shouldn't have said those things. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I wish I could go back and stop myself from saying all that. I didn't want to make you cry. I never want to see you cry. I love you to much to wish that on you. I promise will never mmph." Kagami's rant was cut off by a pair of lips gently locking on to hers. Kagami stood stunned as her brain processed what just happened and began to cry tears of joy as she returned the kiss. The two separated after a minute and Kagami looked into Konata's still puffy eyes.

"Kagami," Konata muttered weakly "Why?"

"Why what?" Kagami asked

"Why would you say those things? Why do you hate me so much?" Konata began to shout, "I only wanted love. Why would you hurt me so badly?"

"Konata I don't hate you. And I never wanted to hu-" Kagami was cut off by a slap to her face so hard it knocked her on the ground. Kagami sat there for a few seconds as she felt the stinging cheek where she was hit. She looked up and saw Konata's eyes were like fire as she stared at her with hatred. Konata grabbed her shirt and pulled her up, there faces centimeters apart as she glared into Kagami's eyes.

"K…Konata!" Kagami spoke quietly; the girl clutching her was beginning to scare her. She had never seen Konata in such a rage.

"IF YOU LOVE ME THEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS YELL AT ME, HIT ME, AND INSULT ME HUH? BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT, BECAUSE I'M A FREAK?"

"Konata…Please."

"YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT ME! YOU HATE ME JUST AS MUCH AS EVERYONE ELSE!"

"No. Konata I love you. Please, please forgive me...I'm so sorry." Kagami whispered as a stream of tears ran down her cheeks. Konata removed one hand from the shirt and pulled her arm back. Kagami's eyes went wide as she saw a fist form and begin coming at her.

"I HATE YOU!

"Onee-chan." She heard Tsukasa call.

"Tsukasa, help me." Kagami said hoarsely. She shut her eyes as she prepared for the impact.

"Onee-chan. Onee-chan!"

Kagami opened her eyes and found herself sitting at her desk, Tsukasa standing next to her as she was shaking her awake.

"Onee-chan are you okay? We tried calling you for dinner but you didn't answer, so Inori sent me to check on you and when I came up you kept saying Kona-chan's name and apologies." Tsukasa said concerned for her sister. Kagami looked up at her and sighed, though whether in relief or in sadness, she wasn't sure.

' _Another dream about her. Why does keep happening, seems like every time I dream recently Konata ends up in them. But that...She was about to punch me. She said she hated me.'_ Kagami felt her chest sting as these thoughts crossed her mind. She found the thought of Konata hating her unbearable, and turned her face so that Tsukasa couldn't see her silently weeping. Tsukasa didn't have to see the tears to know her sister was in pain, and wrapped her arms around her sister and began stroking her hair.

"Tsukasa, what are you doing?" Kagami asked surprised.

"Everything will be okay Onee-chan. You don't have to worry." Tsukasa said in a soothing voice. Kagami felt somewhat embarrassed at being the one being comforted rather than being the one doing the comforting.

"Was it a nightmare about Kona-chan?" Kagami sat there for a second, reluctant to tell her sister. She didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about a dream where she confessed her love, only to hear Konata say she hated her. Kagami wasn't even sure what she meant when she said she loved her.

' _Well it was only a dream; it doesn't mean anything…Right? I don't think of Konata…that way…At least I don't think I do…What is she to me anyway?'_ Her thoughts soon began to drift off to memories of time spent with Konata. She remembered all the times, they would go to movies and the cake buffet, times where they would hang out and sing karaoke, the time where Konata took her and Tsukasa to comiket, which even though it did annoy Kagami, she couldn't help but love seeing the huge smile on Konata's face as she went about buying all the merchandise and various manga and doujins they found. She then began to remembered all the times Konata would do things that were not quite so entertaining, such as constantly teasing her about her weight, calling her Kagami-sama and Tsundere, copying her homework, and always clinging to her. Despite how annoying Konata got, Kagami couldn't help but want things to go back to that.

' _But now she probably hates me, not like I can blame her though.'_ Kagami thought as she hung her head in sorrow.

"Don't worry Onee-chan; I'm sure Konata will forgive you. She's not one to hold a grudge." Tsukasa said cheerily. Kagami looked at her sadly.

"But I hit her so hard I probably left a good bruise, and then I went and insulted her in public like that! What if she doesn't forgive me, what if she actually hates me for it?" Kagami said as tears starting flowing again. "I don't want to lose our friendship. She means to much to me?"

"Onee-chan… Do you like Konata?" Tsukasa asked with a gentle smile.

"Well of course I do. She's my friend!" Kagami said in an "it should be obvious" tone.

"No I mean, do you like her, as in more than a friend?" Kagami's eyes widened and she gained a furious blush as she realized what Tsukasa meant.

"Well…Uh, I,I." Kagami stammered, her heart began racing as she thought about it. She turned away from Tsukasa, trying to figure it out for herself.

' _Of course I don't…Even if I did, it's not like she feels the same, plus dad would disown me. But then why do I keep dreaming about her, and always wanting to see her. And her smile, she looks so cute, and her eyes are so beautiful, and all these dreams, every time I dream about we always end up confessing our love for each other. Are they trying to tell me something, maybe they're telling me I do love her. Great, now I'm starting to think my dreams are sending me hidden messages. But then again… Damn it, I feel so confused, maybe after we make up this'll all be able to sort itself out._ Kagami's thoughts were interrupted by a roar emanating from her stomach, causing her sister to start giggling. Kagami sighed and stood up.

"Come on Tsukasa we might as well head downstairs before Matsuri eats everything."

* * *

Konata slowly opened her eyes as the sound of her stomach rumbling echoed through her darkness. She looked over at her clock and saw it was two in the morning and with another hungry growl, reluctantly got out of bed and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen and searched the cabinets for something quick and easy, and decided on instant ramen. She opened it and poured some hot water in and set it in the microwave. Afterwards she went to the fridge and got a glass of milk and began to drink it as she sat down on the table. She looked over at the microwave and saw it still had a couple minutes left and put her head down on the table closing her eyes, only to open them to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"It's open." Konata shouted. She figured it was just her father, though she didn't see why he didn't just walk in, unless it was locked.

' _But then why wouldn't he have the key.'_ She thought. The person outside knocked again and Konata got up to see who it was. Whoever it was kept knocking as she approached the door and opened to see a sight she never suspected to see.

"K-Kaga…mi?" Konata's eyes widened as she saw the girl she loved standing right in front of her, her hair was down and flowed about her. She wore a silk white gown that stopped just above her thighs. Her eyes shone in a way that seemed completely foreign to Konata as their gaze pierced through her, making her head swim and her breathing began to grow erratic. The taller girl began to slowly walk forward, causing Konata to instinctively walk back continuing until she felt herself backed up against a wall. She looked over to the stairs next to her and thought of running, but when she looked back at Kagami, her gaze caused the blunette to freeze where she was, unable to move at all.

"Kagami." Konata muttered under her breath, unable to escape her loves seductive eyes. Kagami was standing over her, slowly closing the distance between their faces. She closed her eyes as she began to pucker her lips and soon had them gently touching Konata's. Konta stood there shocked as she felt Kagami's soft lips touching hers, the one thing she wanted more than anything, and began to cry as she happily returned the kiss. Kagami opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against Konata's lips, to which the blunette happily invited her in. Their tongue's intertwined and danced merrily as Konata wrapped her arms around her love's neck whilst Kagami looped her arms around Konata's waist and pulled their bodies together and deepened the kiss. Their mouths separated for air as their tongues stayed intertwined. After what seemed like hours they finally stopped the kiss, their tongues sticking out, and a string of saliva connecting them. The two wiped their mouths off before Kagami leaned towards Konata's ear and whispered to her. Konata fell on her knees as she looked up at Kagami; tears began streaming again, not of joy but of sorrow and heartbreak.

"W-what did you say." Konata said, her voice trembling. Kagami knelt down so they were face to face, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"I said you're a freak." She said gently but happily. Konata could hardly breathe as she felt her heart tear apart. She felt a strong force against the side of her head as she fell to the floor, landing on her side. She looked up to see Kagami standing over her, grinning evilly.

"Did you really think I would love something like you?" She started in a malicious tone that scared the poor girl. "No one loves you. No one ever will. You're just a freak otaku who killed her own mother. Everyone hates you, your so called friends, your classmates, even your own father hates you."

Konata tried to move, desperate to get away from the harsh words coming from the girl standing over her. She felt herself physically shrinking as she stared into the hateful eyes of Kagami.

"You only serve to annoy and piss us all off. All you ever do is crack stupid jokes and make everyone around you miserable. We're all better off without you."

"Kagami…Please stop." Konata begged as tears poured down.

"Your just a pest. No one wants you around, we all agree you would be better off gone." As Kagami said this, figures began to form around them; Konata looked around at them and was horrified to see all her friends and even her own father, all standing around her laughing at her misfortune, each one glaring at her with hatred in their eyes. Konata struggled, but soon managed to stand up and tried to run away, but before she could make much progress, two figures had grabbed her by the arms and held her still. She looked over to find one arm was held by her father, she shakily and slowly turned to her other arm to see a terrible sight. Konata couldn't believe what she saw, holding her, covered in blood, with a gaze that seemed to have to intent to kill, was her dead mother Kanata.

"M…M-mom!" Konata uttered, at a loss for words.

"My darling daughter," Kanata spoke in a stone cold voice. "Time to pay your dues."

"Would you like to do the honors?" Konata looked forward to see Kagami approaching them with a bat in hand, grinning evilly. She raised it up, offering it to Kanata. The supposedly deceased woman let go of her daughter as she walked forward and took the bat from Kagami. She turned and approached Konata, who was now frozen in fear. Kanata raised her daughter's chin up with the bat and lightly tapped it before drawing it back. Konata could only scream as her mother swung it at her head.

"Konata! Konata wake up!" Konata screamed and thrashed about as her nightmare came to a close. She awoke and looked around, seeing that she was still sitting at the table in the kitchen, the morning sun shone through the windows, causing the blunette to shield her eyes as she looked out it for a second. She looked over to see her father who had awakened her.

"Are you okay, it looked like you were having a bad nightmare?" Sojiro said gently. He ran his hand through the top of her hair in an attempt to calm her down, but only managed to make her flinch as he went across the large bruise on her head. He quickly pulled his hand out when her heard her yelp in pain.

"What's wrong? And how did you get such a large bruise?" He asked, very worried about his daughter. She turned to face him, tears spilling over as she sniffled. Sojiro pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder, stroking the back of her hair, trying to avoid the injury. He could tell she didn't want to talk right yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure if I should be satisfied with this chapter or not, I feel like I went a little overboard on Konata's part, Well remember to tell me what you think of it!**

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.  
**


	17. My Neighbor Hiiragi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: This one took a lot longer than it was supposed to, but my computer had been murdered. Luckily everything important was backed up, including my fanfiction chapters, except for this one. So I ended having to re-write the whole thing, and then I ended up writing something different than I originally planned. But on the bright side, I now have a Beta Reader (my sister HA!) so now my chapters should be higher quality. I have also made a couple edits on previous chapters. Now the characters are second years rather than first, and I edited chapter 3, correcting my mistake on how Shintoism views Homosexuality. Anyway enjoy the chapter, I promise the next one won't take so long.**

**A/N: This one took a lot longer than it was supposed to, but my computer had been murdered. Luckily everything important was backed up, including my fanfiction chapters, except for this one. So I ended having to re-write the whole thing, and then I ended up writing something different than I originally planned. But on the bright side, I now have a Beta Reader (my sister HA!) so now my chapters should be higher quality. I have also made a couple edits on previous chapters. Now the characters are second years rather than first, and I edited chapter 3, correcting my mistake on how Shintoism views Homosexuality. Anyway enjoy the chapter, I promise the next one won't take so long.**

* * *

Earlier that evening the Hiiragi family had finished supper. Kagami had been eerily quiet that evening, not even getting into the arguments with Matsuri that usually pervaded each night. Afterward Inori and Tsukasa had went to clean up whilst Kagami went to have a bath and Matsuri was off to watch TV. Inori was washing the pans they had used when she turned to her youngest sister.

"Tsukasa, is something bothering Kagami? I've never seen her so quiet during supper before." Inori asked her, knowing that if Tsukasa would know anything she'd tell her.

"Well Onee-chan and Kona-chan had another argument today." Tsukasa told her.

"They have arguments often though; I'm guessing this one got a little worse than usual." Inori said with a sigh. "How bad was it this time?"

"Onee-chan yelled at Kona-chan in public and made her cry. Ever since then she's been upset with herself, I even caught her dreaming about apologizing to Kona-chan when I went to check on her." Tsukasa said as she put some clean dishes away, her face torn between worry for her friend and sister, and amusement at remembering how she found her twin.

"Well I'll go talk to her when I have the chance." Inori said reassuringly as she saw the worry on Tsukasa's face win out. Tsukasa smiled at her eldest sister and quickly finished up the cleaning and joined Matsuri in watching TV.

Kagami sat in the bath, the water reaching her nose as she felt all her physical tension melt away. Her mind however was a storm of thoughts, memories, and emotions all centering on a certain blue haired girl, and certain question asked by a certain sister.

' _Why would Tsukasa ask that, does she really think I have feelings for Konata? We're just friends, best friends. She doesn't think of me like that and I don't…either?'_ Kagami reached over for the shampoo, body wash, and bath sponge and began cleaning herself.

' _Beside why would I feel that way? All she ever does is bug me, always trying to force me to enjoy the things she does, not to mention always copying my homework, and embarrassing me in front of people. If anything she's lucky I'm even her friend!'_ Kagami pulled the drain out of the tub as she got out and wrapped a towel around herself and wrapped her hair in another. She opened the door and upon hearing an 'eep', peered over the door to find she almost hit Tsukasa with it.

"Sorry about that!" Kagami apologized quickly.

"It ok Onee-chan, I should have been watching where I was going. Anyway I'm going to take my bath now." Tsukasa said, somewhat embarrassed. Kagami nodded and trudged off to her room. She entered and slowly walked up to her dresser and pulled out a set of pajamas. She changed into them and went over to her shelf to get a novel. After retrieving one she sat down on her bed and began to read it, but soon found she couldn't focus on it. She put it down and groaned as her head fell into her palm, annoyed with herself at feeling so distracted with the shorter girl. She lifted her eyes and they began slowly looking about her room, and soon fell upon a certain toy that rested upon her bookshelf. She got up and went over to it, and smiled as she picked it up, remembering how she got it a month ago.

Flashback

Konata, her friend Hiyori Tamura, and the Hiiragi twins walked into the newly opened arcade and were immediately greeted with the vibrant flashing lights, rock music, and the sound of many games being played that were so familiar to the two otaku. Konata inhaled deeply through her nose.

"Gotta love the smell of a brand new arcade." The blunette said as she let out a content sigh. Tsukasa giggled while Hiyori smiled at their friend. Kagami only shook her head.

"It's just an arcade, no different from the other ones." Kagami muttered. Konata turned to her and took an overly dramatic step and put on a mock horrified face.

"KAGAMIN! How can you **say** that?" Konata took a step towards Kagami, bringing her fists up to her chin as stars appeared in her eyes.

"Being in an arcade on opening day is a once in a lifetime chance, an adventure! Who knows what we may discover!" Konata said, her voice gaining volume as she grew more excited and took a step towards Kagami.

' _I will never understand the way she thinks.'_ The taller girl thought to herself as she sweat dropped. She watched the excited blunette happily looking over all the shining game machines and couldn't help but smile.

"ONWARD!" Konata shouted with passion as she grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled her to the counter to get their game tokens, surprising her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, slow down Konata, we have a few hours no need to rush." Kagami said, slightly irked. Nevertheless the girls soon paid for their tokens and were off, playing whichever game that appealed to them. They continued to play games against other people and each other (with Konata beating everyone she met) and were enjoying themselves, save for Tsukasa, who had found the more violent games rather frightening. After a good half an hour, the quartet were walking about, trying to find a game suitable to burn some more tokens on, when Tsukasa saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see the claw machine, filled with many plushies and figures, and one in particular seemed spark her interest. She walked over and pressed her face against the glass to get a closer look at it as it was sandwiched under the other dolls, only making parts of it visible, but enough for Tsukasa too see it as familiar. Her face brightened after she realized where she had seen it before, and excitedly called for her twin to come and see.

"What is it Tsukasa?" Kagami asked as her and the other two approached, slightly confused at what would have her sister so excited. She saw the machine her younger twin was in front and smiled inwardly; assuming Tsukasa wanted a new stuffed toy. The three walked up to the youngest Hiiragi to see her pointing excitedly at the machine.

"Onee-chan look, remember that." Tsukasa said amused. Kagami looked in the machine and her face lit up in surprise as she saw what Tsukasa was pointing at.

"Oh hey, a Tot*r* doll, I remember that. I had one when I was a kid!" Kagami said as she remembered the old plush toy. Konata looked over at her with a raised brow, her cat grin going wide.

"Well well, our Kagamin actually had toys when she was a kid?" Konata teased with false surprise in her voice. The elder twin looked over to her, face set with annoyance.

"Why wouldn't I? All little kids have toys." Kagami growled. Her hand clenched into a fist, though she kept it at her side.

"I remember you use to take it everywhere, you never let it out of your sight." Tsukasa said in remembrance, causing her sisters face to turn bright red as Konata began to suppress the urge to laugh, and was, at the moment, failing. Kagami shot her sister a quick glare before shooting a venomous one at Konata.

"Yeah so maybe I was attached to it, something wrong with that?" She spat at the shorter girl as she began to raise her clenched fist.

"Aww, no need to be so Tsun-Tsun Kagamin." Konata half-shouted as she jumped towards the taller girl. Kagami side-stepped her and she ended up flat on the ground. It was Kagami's turn to laugh as the blunette picked herself up and sat on the ground cross-legged with a pouting face and her arms folded muttering. "So cold Kagamin, so cold." Kagami rolled her eyes at the comment and helped her friend up.

"What happened to it anyway?" Tsukasa asked, Kagami looked over at the doll and sighed sadly.

"It was that one day we were at the park, remember? We went to play on the swings, I left it on the bench and some dog grabbed it and tore it apart." Kagami explained to her forgetful sister, a deep frown set on her face.

"Oh yeah. I remember, you cried nonstop after you found it." Tsukasa said, louder than she had intended. Kagami once again went red, and prepared herself for another one of Konata's remarks, but when she turned towards her, she found the otaku wasn't making her usual comments or cracking jokes. Instead she had her fingers to her chin, eyes closed with an eyebrow raised, looking as if she was contemplating something. Kagami felt somewhat curious as to what would have the shorter girl concentrating like this when she wasn't even on a game, but saw this as an opportunity to change the subject.

"Well anyway we should probably go see what else is here. We still have plenty of time before we have to head out." She said quickly. Tsukasa agreed and they started to head in the direction of some games they hadn't played yet, when they noticed Konata hadn't moved yet. Kagami turned back and asked her if she was coming, only for her friend to say she would catch up with them later. Kagami shrugged her shoulders and left with the other three. Konata turned back to the machine, staring directly at the doll. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her game token, and quickly shoved it into the machine.

 _Half an hour later._

Kagami and Tsukasa were playing a light gun on rails shooter, well Kagami was whilst Tsukasa would yelp and close her eyes as zombies appeared on screen, randomly shooting all over the screen. She opened her eyes just long enough for a zombie to pop up at the front screen, causing her to scream and hide behind her sister, just in time to get killed. Kagami rolled her eyes as she kept on shooting the hordes of undead, never missing her mark. After finishing the level she put the plastic gun back in the holder, deciding to quit for her sisters sake. The two left the machine, Tsukasa tugging on Kagami's arm, trying to get as much distance from the infernal machine as possible, and soon found Hiyori finishing up a match in a fighter.

"So what should we play next?" Tsukasa asked them. Kagami looked around at the machines, trying to find something interesting.

"I don't know... anything you want to play?" Kagami asked her sister. Tsukasa looked around, but couldn't really find something that looked fun to her. The three turned their heads as they heard the familiar voice of certain friend of theirs.

"Hey girls!" Konata shouted as she approached them, one arm behind her back. "How goes the gaming?"

"This place really doesn't have much to offer." Kagami said as she folded her arms. "By the way, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing my ever so curious Tsundere." Konata said mischievously. A vein began to slightly protrude form said Tsundere's temple, but quickly faded as she tried to ignore the comment.

"Whatever, well did you find anything interesting?" Kagami asked, her anger subsiding.

"Nothing much, though I'm out of tokens." Konata muttered pouting. Kagami's jaw-dropped as she gawked at the shorter girl standing in front of her.

"How could you burn through all those coins so fast?" Kagami asked dumbfounded. Konata raised an arm and scratched the back of her head, and the item she had held dropped to the ground, Konata scrambled to pick it up quickly, but failed in keeping Kagami from noticing.

"The T*to*o doll." Kagami whispered. Konata's cheeks turned scarlet as she held out the doll to the twin-tailed girl.

"It was in a rather hard to reach spot, so I had to move a lot of other toys to get to it, plus it took a lot of grabbing to finally get it in a position where I could successfully lift it, but I thought you might like to have it." Konata told her shyly. Kagami slowly reached out and took the plushy from her friend's hands and held it tenderly.

' _She spent all this time trying to get this for me. And she even used all of her coins to get it.'_ She thought to herself, unable to find words. ' _She actually gave up her games for me!'_

"Thank you." Kagami said quietly as she smiled at the doll, blushing slightly. Konata eye-smiled and soon gained a deeper blush as the taller girl hugged her. Her eyes strayed over her loves shoulder and saw her otaku friend furiously drawing on her sketchpad, and chuckled under her breath.

"Kagamin's so dere-dere." The blunette whispered. She felt the girl hugging her go rigid, and soon pulled out of the hug.

"You just **love** ruining the mood."Kagami stated as she face-palmed, making Konata grin.

"Well I guess I should get going then, I don't have any money so I can't do anything." Konata said as she turned to leave, she was quickly stopped by a hand on her shoulder and turned back.

"Hold on, we could share my tokens." Kagami quickly told her. "It wouldn't be fair that you had to waste all your money just trying to get me the t*t*r*, and couldn't play anymore. Besides it was your idea to come here in the first place."

Konata hesitantly agreed, not wanting to be a bother, but unable to resist the chance of spending time with the girl who held her affection. So they spent the rest of the day gaming together.

Flashback-end.

Kagami hugged the doll tightly as the memory replayed in her head. She looked up as she heard a knock on her door.

"It's open." She called. The door opened to reveal Inori, concern plastered on her face.

"I heard about you yelling at Konata-chan. Is it something you need to talk about?" The eldest Hiiragi daughter asked gently, but with disappointment evident in her voice. She walked in when her sister didn't move or say anything, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You know you can tell me anything Kagami." Inori said, giving her little sister a small smile. Kagami looked up to her and back to the doll, and sighed sadly.

"I'm just worried she won't forgive me. I was a real jerk to her today, and Konata was just being Konata. I feel terrible." The Tsundere confessed, biting back tears. Inori drew her into a gentle hug.

"It's ok, I'm sure your friend will forgive you. We all know how you tend to let your temper get the best of you." The elder sister said. Kagami pulled out of the hug, looking her older sister in the eye.

"You didn't hear what I said, I was horrible, and I made her cry, Inori. Konata **never** cries! She didn't even do anything wrong, she was just acting like she usually does, and I hit her, harder than ever. I probably bruised her. Would **you** forgive me if I hurt you like that, I wouldn't. And she probably won't." Kagami shouted, her voice gaining volume as she let out her sorrows, tears forming in her eyes. "If Konata doesn't forgive me well…I…" Kagami's rant was soon stopped by Inori hugging her tighter and patting her hair. Kagami sniffled a few times as she restrained herself from crying much more, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't worry Kagami; I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to her. You two are really good friends." Inori said softly. Kagami remained silent as her sister comforted her, only thinking about the blue haired beauty she had hurt.

' _I can tell she cares a lot about Konata. Maybe as even more than a friend, but I'll have to let her come to that conclusion herself.'_ The eldest child thought to herself. "Well I have things to go do. In the meantime you might want to think of something to do to make it up to your friend. I know she would want nothing more than for things to go back to normal."

Kagami looked up to her sister as she was leaving the room and nodded. She than laid down on her bed, feeling rather weary.

' _Yeah, I'll make it up to you Konata. I swear I will.'_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Takara residence, the two pink haired women were enjoying their supper.

"By the way Miyuki, have you seen Collins-san? He left earlier and hasn't come back yet." Yukari asked her daughter.

"I'm afraid I haven-." The moe queen was soon interrupted by the door opening. James walked in, gashes and bruises littering his arms and face, looking like he was ready to pass out. He began walking up the stairs and turned to the girls who were staring at him questioningly.

"Good evening, sorry to be rude, but I'm going to bed. Pretty rough day." He told them with a quiet laugh at the end of his sentence. He proceeded upstairs, leaving the two staring at him, somewhat confused.

"How strange." Yukari said after a moment of silence.


	18. The obligatory father daughter scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Konata noticed as she opened her eyes was that she was in her own bed, rather than the kitchen. The next thing she noticed was an incessant beeping from her left; she turned over to see the source of the noise, and her eyes widened as she noticed the clock, more specifically the time: Eleven o'clock.

The first thing Konata noticed as she opened her eyes was that she was in her own bed, rather than the kitchen. The next thing she noticed was an incessant beeping from her left; she turned over to see the source of the noise, and her eyes widened as she noticed the clock, more specifically the time: Eleven o'clock.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" She shouted as she scrambled out of bed, and slammed her fist down on the clock.

' _Of course I wake up late on a day where I'm signed to a Saturday shift.'_ She grudgingly thought as she dashed over to her closet and hurriedly opened the door. She opened it so fast and hard that a book that had been sitting on the shelf had been shaken, and soon fell, landing on her head before it fell to the floor and opened. After a few seconds of rubbing her head where the book hit, the poor girl opened her eyes to see the book that hit her. She found it was her photo album, and went misty eyes as she looked at the picture on the page. The photo was of her mother, around seven months into her pregnancy. Her green eyes strayed off in the distance, and shone with nothing but kindness and love, and long blue hair messily strewn about. One hand was held out in front of her while the other held to her rounded stomach, embarrassed blush lighting up her face.

"Konata are you okay? I heard a loud thump…" Sojiro asked as came through the door, catching her as she looked down at the photo. He sighed inwardly, knowing exactly what she thinking. He walked in and kneeled down in front of her, placing a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You know you shouldn't blame yourself. Kanata chose to let you live, and wouldn't want you feeling guilty over her death." He sat down next to her and lifted the photo album and turned the page. He smiled as he came across the picture he sought. Konata looked up at him; sadness instilled her eyes, before looking down to the picture. It was a picture of the three of them, right after Kanata had given birth. Kanata was on the bed, holding a newborn Konata in her arms, Sojiro standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder as they both smiled at the camera.

"We knew a couple months before she wouldn't be able to live long after the birthing process. But she insisted that she go through with it. She couldn't stand the thought of sacrificing you just for her to live, she wouldn't have it." He told her, closing his eyes to stop any oncoming tears.

"I don't get it." Konata muttered, not taking her eyes off the picture. "If she knew she was gonna die, why would she go through with it?"

"She wanted you to be able to live out your life, even if she wouldn't be a part of it." He told her as he pulled her into a hug. "Kanata loved you more than anything, and if she had another chance, I know she would make the same choice."

Konata looked up to her father and couldn't help but give a small smile at his comforting words, he always knew just what to say to make her feel better in any situation…well almost any.

"By the way, is that the reason you were having a nightmare last night, or is it something else?" Sojiro asked as he pulled out of the hug. Konata flinched noticeably at this, confirming his suspicion that something had recently upset his daughter greatly.

"Uh well…" The short girl stuttered, not wanting to tell him about her feelings for Kagami, and how she broke her heart, just yet. She wanted to get up and leave, but was soon stopped by Sojiro wrapping his around her.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart, I know I may not be father of the year but if anything is bothering you I want to know what it is. I want to be able to help you in any way I can, that's what father's are for." He said to her reassuringly. Konata looked back up at him and contemplated telling him, feeling slightly more confident in that she could confide in him, but still not entirely sure. However these thoughts were quickly pushed away as she came to a sudden realization.

"Oh shit! I'm late for work!" She shouted as she jumped up and ran back to closet. "Crap crap crap."

"I could drive you there." The blue haired man suggested. Konata turned to thank him before quickly shooing him out of her room so she could change clothes.

' _If only you were here Kanata, I'm sure you'd know what to do'_ Sojiro thought to himself as he walked down the stairs, sighing sadly. He grabbed the keys and sat down in the kitchen waiting patiently for his daughter. Soon she was downstairs in some fresh garb and they were both out the door. As they walked down the pathway to Sojiro's car, a shadowy figure watched them from the living room window, smiling sadly as she watched her family get into the car, wishing desperately that she could do something to comfort her daughter.

Are you sure you don't mind driving me all the way out to the café?" Konata asked her father as she opened the door.

"Not at all, anything to help my little girl." Sojiro announced as he put the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and they began to drive off. Konata stared absent-mindedly out the window, barely noticing the passing sights as they sped off towards the café.

"So do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Sojiro asked his daughter gently. She closed her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply.

"It's nothing dad. Me and Kagamin just had another argument that's all." She said shakily as she exhaled. Sojiro raised an eyebrow at this.

"I thought you two flirted all the time. Was this one in particular really bad?" He asked her.

"Yeah she said…WHAT DO YOU MEAN FLIRTING?" Konata shouted in a pitch so high it hurt Sojiro's ears. "Don't ya mean arguing?" She added in a more hushed tone

"With the two of you they seem to be more or less the same." Sojiro said with a smirk, chuckling slightly as his daughter looked down to the floorboard, fighting down the redness flaring up in her cheeks.

"I'm a novelist Konata. And when you write the kind of stuff I write, you tend to know how people act around those they like." The novelist added in more serious tone. Konata looked over at him with scrutiny.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean I can tell that you've taken quite a liking to Kagami. I've noticed how much you flirt with her, plus I heard you moaning out her name in your sleep one night where I came home late, along with some other things I shouldn't repeat." He said matter-of-factly, causing her whole face to go a deep shade of crimson.

"I have nothing against it. In fact to be honest I'm happy you've chosen Kagami over some boy." He told her lightly. Konata smiled as she heard this, happy to have her father's acceptance and glad she didn't have to worry about telling him, even if he did find out in what was probably the worst way possible. Soon her smile went upside down as she began to explain her current situation concerning her love to her father. When she finished her father was looking out at the road ahead of them nodding his head, he looked over to her and gave a comforting smile.

"I'm sure Kagami didn't mean what she said. You may argue a lot, but I know you two have a very strong bond. Before ya know it, she'll probably be apologizing left and right." He told her.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I should just forgive so easily. She really hurt me, and she could do again just as easily. And it's not like she has the same feelings for me." Konata said bitterly.

"Well, wouldn't you at least want to be friends with her again?" Sojiro asked.

"Yeah but-"

"But you'll always want more right?" He cut her off. Konata looked down at the floorboard. It may have not been what she was about to say, but it was still true.

"I'm scared she'll say she hates me. But at the same time I'm scared to get closer to her; even if she did return my feelings she could just as easily hurt me again." The poor girl muttered sadly.

"You'll just have to see what happens. And judge things from there." Sojiro told her. She nodded and didn't say another word. The two drove in silence the rest of the way, and were soon to the cosplay café. They were soon parked in front of the building. Konata opened the door, but not before reaching over and hugging her father tightly.

"Thanks dad, for everything." She said with a smile.

"It's nothing sweetheart; I'll always be here to help you when you need it." He said before opening his own door.

"Oh no you don't!" Konata said as she got out of the car.

"What?" Sojiro said as he put his out slightly in front of him.

"The last thing I need is for you to come with me and ogle all the other cosplayers." Konata scolded as she stared him down.

"Alright." The pervy one sighed as he got back into his car and left. Konata shook her head as she entered the building.

* * *

The Hiiragi twins sat on the bench waiting patiently, well Tsukasa at least as Kagami was somewhat anxious. The two turned their heads as the heard the familiar voice of Miyuki greeting them with James accompanying her.

"Sorry we're late." Miyuki apologized as they approached the twins, who had risen off their seat.

"What took you guys?" Kagami asked.

"Umm funny story." James said as he struggled to keep his face straight.

* * *

Miyuki and James walked in to the train, the twins having invited Miyuki to come with them to Akihabara and Miyuki inviting James to tag along.

Miyuki bought herself a ticket and soon boarded the train whilst James headed off, still refusing to ever take a train when he could fly faster than one. Miyuki took a seat and looked out the window as she waited for the train to begin moving.

' _If my suspicion is correct, Hiiragi-san will likely go to the café Izumi-san works at in order to try and apologize. With Tsukasa-san, Collins-san, and I there as well, it may be easier to convince Izumi-san to at least come and hang out with us after her shift is over. I should probably try and find a way to separate those two from me, Tsukasa-san and Collins-san. Hopefully I'll find a way after we convince Izumi-san to give Hiiragi-san a chance. I know she would like to forgive Hiiragi-san. And I'm certain Hiiragi-san has feelings for Izumi-san, even if she doesn't quite know it herself.'_ She thought to herself, determined as ever to find a way to bring her two friends together. As the train sped down its tracks Miyuki pulled out a novel, deciding to read to pass the time.

James sat on top of the train, feeling too lazy to expend any energy after the previous day's rough training session with Goku and Piccolo. He laid on top the metal surface as he read a manga Konata had lent him earlier in the week, yawning every so often, still feeling somewhat exhausted. Goku had advised him not to use the senzu beans after their training to save them for when they would be needed. Though James didn't exactly see why, after all as far as he could tell he was the only person on the planet who had Saiya-jin blood running through his veins. He suspected that Goku wasn't telling him something, and was planning on questioning him about it the next time they train. He continued to read and finished the volume just as the train pulled into the station leading to Akihabara, and jumped down to wait for Miyuki. He sat patiently as he listened to his favorite band on his mp3. After a good ten minute wait the young fighter looked over to the train doors, wondering what was taking Miyuki so long. He got up and was about to check when the doors closed and the train taken off, taking Miyuki with it. The surprised teen began running and was soon in the air as he followed the train. He flew beside it as he began searching through the windows. He steadily gained speed so as to keep moving closer to the front of the train. As he searched he finally managed to spot the moe goddess and sweat dropped as he saw her, absorbed in her novel, seemingly unaware of the world around. James rolled his eyes as a small grin began to form, deciding to put on the afterburners so as to beat the train to station, and soon zoomed past it. After getting to the station he waited for the train to arrive. One it did he quickly ran on as soon as everyone who was getting off departed. He walked over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Uh Miyuki, you missed the train stop." He said. After a few seconds Miyuki jumped up, screaming, knocking James off balance and causing him to hit the ground.

"Oh sorry Collins-san." She apologized as her face turned red.

"It's ok. But anyway you missed the stop in Akihabara." He told her as he stood up. "Should I fly you over?"

"Oh, no thank you. If you fly me I may lose my glasses, and the wind would get in my eyes and bother them." She told him, not mentioning the fact that she was just plain afraid of flying. James nodded in understanding.

"So I guess you're just going to wait for the train to go round then eh?" He more or less stated rather than asked. Miyuki nodded and retook her seat, and James left, deciding to fly straight to Akihabara and wait for her there.

* * *

Kagami stood there suppressing her laughter as Tsukasa struggled to stop her giggling fit at her friend's expense as the story finished. They soon managed to recompose themselves and the four of them were off to the cosplay café, at Kagami's suggestion. They made their way down the street and soon arrived at the building. They entered and soon found the entrance to the café. Kagami grabbed the handle, lowered it, and opened the door.

"Welcome back master."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	19. Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome back master."

"Welcome back master."

The three girls smiled and waved at the familiar blunette greeting them. James however, this being his first time ever coming to the cosplay café, was more than a little surprised at the form of greeting, taking a step back as his face lit up, an oversized sweat-drop on his head. Konata led them in, not saying a word as she led them to a table. The quartet took their seats and picked up the menu. She explained to the four, mostly to James, the rules of the café using her Haruhi impersonation well enough that the lone male of the group almost believed she was a completely different person. The four had their drinks ordered and the worker was off. After she left James looked around the café, noticing a large shelf filled with various manga and a couple of arcade tables, the ones smaller than those you'd find at an arcade. His brow rose as he noticed that all employees, as well as many of the customers, wore various costumes.

"Uh what's with all the strange get ups?" He curiously asked as he turned to his friends.

"It's a cosplay café." Kagami told him. "All the employees here are required to cosplay."

"Oh…What's cosplay?" He then asked.

"Cosplay is when people put on costumes to look like Anime Characters." Tsukasa explained to him cheerfully. Miyuki and Kagami couldn't help but notice how quick she was to answer him. At that time they were approached by a waitress carrying their drinks, though it wasn't Konata like they were expecting. This one was a blonde girl in a Mikuru cosplay. The three girls recognized her as Konata's co-worker and fellow otaku Patricia Martin.

"Hello Patty-chan." Tsukasa greeted. The other two girls gave their greetings as well and James introduced himself.

"Good to know I'm not the only American here." James noted grinning. The four ordered their food and soon found themselves talking about whatever.

"By the way James," Kagami began "Are the four of us really the only friends you have. Shouldn't you try to find some guy friends?"

James opened his mouth to answer, raising a finger as if he was about to make a point. But soon ended sitting on the ground rocking back and forth in a fettle position. "I know."

The other two girls couldn't help but giggle at the poor boy. Soon James looked up from his position over at the book shelf and noticed the second volume of the series he was reading earlier rested in it. He got up and told the girls he was going to get something to read, and the other three decided to do the same. Miyuki pulled back out the novel she had earlier, whilst the twins went to the manga shelf with James. Kagami looked around, failing to find anything interesting, until she came upon one she heard a lot about from Konata.

' _Stra***** P****. This is that one Konata kept telling me about, might be interesting to read'_ Kagami thought to herself as she went back to her table. James pulled out the manga that held his interest. He turned to leave but soon stopped as he noticed Tsukasa's predicament. The short haired girl stood on her tip toes with her arm outstretched as far as she could get it, her face set in such determination that her tongue began to protrude from the corner of her mouth and one eye closed. James bit his lips back to stop himself from laughing, finding the scene beyond hilarious as well as beyond cute. He looked up to see the manga she was reaching for.

' _Sarg*** F***, have I heard of that one before?"_ He thought to himself, finding the name somewhat familiar. He waved the thought off as he jumped up and quickly snatched the book from the shelf and handed to Tsukasa.

"Thank you James-kun." Tsukasa said with a huge smile as delight laced each word. James couldn't help but smile back and felt like his insides were melting from the warmth emanating from the girl's own.

They returned to the table and read their material as they waited for their food. As their plates arrived the teens set down their mangas and novel and began to dig in.

"By the way, did anyone else notice Konata was rather quiet when we walked in?" James said as he swallowed a piece of pork. Miyuki and Tsukasa nodded and Kagami hung her head.

"She might still be afraid to talk with Hiiragi-san after what happened yesterday." Miyuki said with concern. Hearing this peaked James interest since he still had no knowledge of Kagami's rage induced rant from the previous day.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all." Kagami said, her voice entrenched with sadness. "After all, I shouldn't expect her to forgive me already; I was far too harsh on her."

"Oh so you shot her down then huh." James muttered as he looked up from his plate. No one on the table noticed Miyuki's eyes widening as she heard what he said.

" _Collins-san knows as well! This is surprising, but definitely an advantage.'_ She thought to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagami asked him, faced clouded with confusion.

' _Uh-oh, I better make sure he doesn't say anything about Izumi-san's feelings.'_

"Well didn't Konata-"

"Um Collins-san I just remembered, uh I needed your help with…something. I need you to lift something really heavy." The maganekko scrambled, breathing a short sigh of relief at stopping James from revealing too much. The boy looked over at her puzzled.

"Ok." He said as he stood up. Miyuki also got up and led him out the entrance of the café. The twins sat staring at the two before looking at each other.

"What was that about?" The twin-tailed twin asked with curiosity pervading her tone. Tsukasa shrugged her shoulders as she smiled a confused smile.

After exiting the café Miyuki turned to the still puzzled James.

"You know of Izumi-san's feelings for Hiiragi-san I suppose." She stated in a tone rather devoid of the soft kindness the boy had grown use to. "I need you to keep it a secret, Izumi-san has yet to tell her. In fact what Hiiragi-san was referring to was the falling out they had yesterday."

Miyuki proceeded to explain the situation to the boy that stood mere millimeters taller than her, even going on about how she planned on finding a way to get them to be alone if things had gone well today. James nodded and began to grow determined to help the moe girl with her plans.

"Right, well I'll do what I can to help, though it probably won't be much. I'm not exactly a romantic genius." James said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Any bit of help would be appreciated; I just hope Hiiragi-san at least manages to find a chance to apologize to Izumi-san." Miyuki told as the sweetness that usually emitted from her voice returned.

Meanwhile back in the employee area, Konata was busy readying the sound equipment for her scheduled dance routine on stage, and didn't notice her blonde friend walking up from behind her. She stood and backed up a couple of steps before feeling her head nestling in between a couple of large soft mounds. She jumped back as she heard an "umm" come from the one attached to said mounds.

"Sorry about that Patty-chan." The shorter girl said sheepishly.

"It's ok." The American responded a slight redness adorning her cheeks as she subconsciously covered her chest with an arm. "Are you okay? You seem a little off today."

The blunette turned away. "It's nothing Patty-chan." She said as she began to head out to the main area to help some other customers.

"Did something happen with Kagami-sempai?" The younger girl asked her, making the older girl blanch.

' _Is it really that obvious?'_ She thought as she hung her head as she left the room. She started off to a table that she was serving when she was stopped by an all too familiar voice behind.

"Hey…Konata." The otaku's eye widened as she froze in place. She turned her head slightly to show she acknowledged the tsundere's presence, but didn't fully turn, not quite ready to see her face to face.

"What is it Kagami?" She asked, her voice in a dull tone that really bothered the twin. Kagami breathed in deep through her nose and exhaled. She knew it was her fault, and she had to do whatever it took to make up for her mistake.

"About…What I said…Yesterday." She began as she lowered her head slightly. "I'm really sorry about it. I never should've let my temper get the best of me like that. I know you were only messing around, but I was being a complete idiot. I really shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I didn't mean any of it I swear."

Kagami took a step towards the blunette. "I really want to make it up to you Konata. I'm sure you don't wanna forgive me, but please give me a chance to set this straight, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Kagami I have work to do. Can't we talk about this later?" Konata stated in a harsh tone as she began to walk away. She wasn't able to go far, as the Tsundere quickly wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"Konata please, we need to talk about this now. We can't just let things hang open like this. ' _Plus I don't wanna risk the chance of you avoiding me.'_ I just want things to go back to the way they were." Kagami said as she hugged Konata tightly.

"You mean back to me teasing you only to keep receiving abuse." Konata accused.

"I'm sorry, I know I can't say it enough but I really am. I promise I'll never hit you again, I should know by now that you just like to have fun. There's no crime in that, and I shouldn't have treated it like one. I was being a real jerk to you, but I really wanna make it up to you. Just please give me a chance." The taller girl pleaded, tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Konata closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on not thinking of the extremely close proximity of the two.

"How do I know you won't just hurt me again?" Konata muttered, her voice cracking slightly as she unconsciously crossed her arms over the ones that held her.

"I promise Konata, I will never do anything to hurt you anymore. You're too important to me." Kagami spoke softly as she gently squeezed the shorter girl in her arms. She knew full well what she just said at the end, and had no intention of taking it back. Konata turned around in the girls arms and looked her right in the eyes, seeing the sadness and pleading in her indigo orbs. She heaved her shoulders as she let out a sigh.

"I get off at four. Miyuki suggested we have a sleepover at her house, you should ask her about that." She told the taller girl.

"Well I was kinda hoping that you and I could hang out…Just the two of us." Kagami told her shyly as she stepped out of the hug, averting her eyes as she grabbed one of her arms with the other. To say Konata was shocked by the sudden shyness would be an understatement. She had never seen Kagami acting like this, and couldn't help but find herself blushing as she thought it quite cute, and suddenly found she didn't have the heart to refuse the girl in front of her.

"Well um sure…I guess we could hang out tomorrow after the sleepover." The blunette said reluctantly and just as shyly. "But now I have to get back to work."

Kagami looked over to her as her face brightened. She nodded in agreement and gave the shorter girl another quick hug before heading back to her table. The cosplaying worker turned around and went off.

' _Never seen Kagamin acting like that before.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Had a lot of extra time so I managed to get this one done early. Also thanks to Doublebox for voicing his concern about the lack of action recently, and to anyone else who is also wondering about that, I promise some action will come soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.  
**


	20. Gamerz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time seemed to be a standstill for Kagami as she waited for Konata's shift to end. She couldn't stop looking from her book to the clock that hung on the wall, which at the moment read 3:55.

Time seemed to be a standstill for Kagami as she waited for Konata's shift to end. She couldn't stop looking from her book to the clock that hung on the wall, which at the moment read 3:55.

' _Only five more minutes left.'_ She thought to herself, irritated at how slow everything seemed to go after she apologized. She stared intensely at the clock as if she could mentally force time to move in her favor. She turned back to hear the sound of suppressed laughter, and saw Tsukasa and James had been watching her, wearing expressions of amusement on their faces. Tsukasa herself had tears forming in her eyes as she tried her hardest to stop giggling at her older sister's nervous antics. Kagami tried shooting a venomous glare at them, but the rising redness in her face seemed to counteract the intimidation, as it only caused their cheeks to puff up as they could barely hold in their laughter. The Tsundere merely sighed through her nose as she put the book up in between her and the two onlookers, still peeking to the clock, but making sure not to move her head so as to tip them off.

After what could only be described as an eternity to Kagami, the clock finally struck four. She got up to put the book back to the shelf.

' _Pretty good for yuri, but poor Tam** though. '_ The tsundere thought as she put the book back in its place. She went back to the table and sat down as she waited for Konata. She drummed her fingers on the table, deep in thought. She was thinking about her apology, more specifically how she acted when she asked Konata if they could hang out alone.

' _What was up with me? Why was I so nervous like that? It's not like we haven't hung out before…But this time, something felt…Different, my heart was pounding. I mean it's not like I was asking for a date, though that doesn't sound so bad-.'_ Kagami froze, not wanting to finish these thoughts. Unfortunately for her these thoughts wouldn't go away, and she had to lay her head down so that the others wouldn't see the bright blush forming as thoughts of a date with the blue haired beauty kept running through her mind.

' _No, I shouldn't think of it like that.'_ She repeated in her head. Her thoughts were thankfully interrupted when she heard Konata greeting them as she exited the employee door. The now quintet of friends left the building. As the five of them walked down the street, Miyuki looked over at the clothing shop they passed and found opportunity. Acting fast, she grabbed Tsukasa's arm and began to lead her into the clothes shop.

"What's wrong Yuki-chan?" The sweet airhead innocently asked.

"I was looking at a few outfits the other day, and I would like your opinion on them." Miyuki told her. Tsukasa nodded excitedly as the two headed towards the building.

"You want us to come with you?" Kagami called to them.

"Oh no that's alright." Miyuki said as the two girls entered the building. Konata and Kagami looked at each other and shrugged, not sure what was going on. The two looked over at James, who was scanning the other shops. He looked over to them and jumped slightly under the scrutiny.

"Is something wrong?" Kagami asked, growing suspicious that the three, or at least Miyuki and James, were plotting something.

"Uh well you see, I uh." James stuttered as he tried figuring out what to say without being to suspicious.

"James, it's time for some more training." The voice of Goku told the young fighter telepathically.

"I have to go train bye!" He told the girls hurriedly as he rushed off into the air. Kagami restrained herself from face-palming as she realized what exactly just happened.

' _Should've known they'd try something.'_ She thought to herself. She silently thanked them for it, glad to know her friends were already trying to help her. She looked over to her otaku friend, and frowned slightly as the shorter kept her head down with her eyes glued to the ground. _'She probably doesn't even want to be here. I shouldn't expect her to be ready to forgive me already; it's only been a day. I'll just have to do whatever I can.'_

"Well I guess we'll just have to meet up with them later. Is there anywhere you need to go?" She asked Konata cheerily. Konata looked up at her and out to the sidewalk ahead.

"Well I was planning on going to gamerz. Some new issues came out yesterday." The shorter girl told her.

"Okay, we'll go there then." Konata looked up at the taller girl, a little surprised that she would actually agree to go to the manga store with her. She gave a small smile and nodded as the two proceeded down the street towards her favorite store. They entered the store and, despite her melancholy mood, Konata couldn't help smile fully as she was surrounded by the manga and merchandise. She walked through the aisles as she scanned the shelves, occasionally picking up a manga and quickly running through the pages to see if it was worth buying before putting it back. Of course all this she was doing on auto-pilot, being as her head was stuck on thinking about how Kagami was acting at the café. She had never seen Kagami acting that shy before. Sure she could easily get the girl flustered as a result of her teasing, but she had never seen her tsundere in such a state.

' _It sure was cute though. No, stop thinking like that, it's all one-sided. Even if she's my friend, we'll never –ooh limited edition- we'll never be what I want us to be.'_ She sadly thought to herself, she looked over to see Kagami looking at different manga. The tsundere met her eyes and smiled warmly, quickly causing the blunette to avert her gaze back to the book she held, before eventually setting it back on the shelf. _'She's definitely making it hard to get over her.'_

Meanwhile Kagami had been watching her friend, and couldn't stop worrying as she noticed how Konata seemed to lack the life and energy her actions were so full of. _'Konata.'_

Eventually Konata managed to find the books she was looking for and the pair went up to cash register. Konata placed the books on the register and turned to Kagami as the books were being scanned.

"So where should we go next?" The blunette asked.

"Well since we're going to have a sleepover at Miyuki's, we should probably go to our houses to get some pajamas. Then You, me and Tsukasa can meet up at the train station on the way to Miyuki's." Kagami suggested.

"That'll be 4,536 yen." The cashier chimed in. Konata reached inside her handbag for her money, but was confused when she didn't find any. She dug through it and was soon digging through her pockets frantically before coming upon a startling realization.

"I left all my money at home!" She yelled in horror dropping to her knees. Kagami looked at her with a slight mix of pity and amusement before piping in.

"But didn't you get any money from tips at work today?"

"Well actually I got a lot of complaints today and didn't get any." The saddened otaku told her. Kagami didn't have to ask about it to instantly know it was because of her.

"Well I guess I'll just have to put them back then." Konata mumbled as she reached for her precious books. She pulled her arms back in shock as another hand slammed down some bills on the counter.

"Here you go." Kagami said as she pushed the money across the counter. The cashier took the yen and put in the register, giving Kagami her change before bagging the manga and handing them to her, to which Kagami in turn handed the books to Konata.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to pay for them Kagami." The blunette muttered.

"It's the least I can do Konata." Kagami responded, giving a dazzling smile that made the otaku's head swim. The two exited the store and went to the clothes shop to grab Tsukasa and Miyuki. They walked in and found the ones they were looking for just leaving the register, each carrying a couple bags.

"Hey Onee-chan, Kona-chan." Tsukasa cheerfully greeted them. The four exited the store and journeyed down the street to the train station. Once on Tsukasa pulled out her bag and began showing her new outfits to her sister and friend. Konata smiled deviously as an opportunity for jokes found her.

"Wow Tsukasa, these are really cute. Trying to impress someone huh?" She cheekily announced, pleased with herself as she managed to easily fluster the girl.

"W-what? Oh no, uh you see I uh." Tsukasa found herself unable to answer properly as bright pink blush appeared.

"So you are!" Kagami chimed in.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa shouted, growing more embarrassed.

"Just make sure it's someone I approve of." The elder twin said in a more serious, yet still mocking tone. Tsukasa simply looked down and nodded, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the two of them ganging up on her.

* * *

James sat on his bed focusing. It wasn't very long until he felt the familiar feeling of nothingness, and very quickly found himself standing in the same foggy desert as before, with Goku and Piccolo waiting for him.

"Alright, time to get started." Piccolo said as he got into a fighting stance. James took a step back as he began to sweat.

"Wait, can't I train with Goku this time? I'd rather not spend the next few hours getting my ass handed to me again." He said nervously. His plea was in vain as Piccolo immediately began charging at him. He barely dodged a quick jab to his head and crossed his arms over his torso to block a kick aimed straight for his chest, landing with enough impact that it pushed the teen three feet backwards. Right afterward the green man let loose with a flurry of blindingly fast punches, with James finding it nearly impossible to keep blocking them. He managed to barely block and catch most of the punches, taking ones in his chest and shoulders, until a particularly hard one landed him in the face, knocking him off his feet and causing him to fly backwards. He righted himself and managed to land on his feet about fifty yards from where he was hit. He looked up just in time to see Piccolo fire a beam from his mouth, flying straight for him. Piccolo closed the beam just as it exploded, creating a cloud of smoke around the area of impact. He watched the smoke clear away and wasn't surprised to see the trainee was no longer standing there. He looked up to see James high up in the sky looking smug, pleased at being able to dodge the attack.

"Now if he tries to fly after me I may be able to catch him before he can do anything." He muttered quietly. He watched Piccolo closely, trying to anticipate his next move. But what he saw was something he definitely didn't expect. What he was expecting was for the green man to fly after him…what he saw was an extending arm.

"What the!" was all James had time to say before Piccolo's extendable arm struck him hard in the chin, stunning him. Piccolo unclenched his fist and slightly retracted the arm before grabbing the boy by the neck and pulling him down. James yelled in shock as the arm pulled him straight into the ground, face first.

"Mmph hmphr (No fair)." The trainee mumbled into the ground. He shakily stood and rubbed his sore chin.

"Anticipate the unexpected. Try to always stay two steps ahead of you opponent at all times." Piccolo barked.

"That's not exactly easy when you don't know what your opponent is capable of." James muttered under his breath. He got into a fighting stance, and before he knew it, was already pinned to the ground.

"Your form is sloppy and your stance has holes everywhere." Piccolo scolded. James groaned into the dirt.

' _This better be worth it.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Konata grabbed her DS and put it in her bag on top of her pajamas. She zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder before starting out the door. She stopped as she looked over to her bookshelf and saw the photo album sitting on top of it. She picked it up, returned to her bed, and began to flip through the pages as she looked at the various pictures of her mother and father together.

' _Mom…I wonder what you'd say…I wish you were here.'_ She thought as a single tear ran down her face. _'If only.'_ She shuddered as her shoulder suddenly grew cold for what seemed like no apparent reason. She looked around the room and shrugged to herself.

She got up and exited the door and headed downstairs. She saw her father sitting on the couch playing a game.

"Hey Konata, heading to Miyuki's now?" He asked without looking away from the screen.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't miss the train." Konata said as she grabbed her shoes. Sojiro put the game on pause and looked over to her.

"I could drive you over." He offered.

"You don't have to do that." The blunette reluctantly declined. Sojiro ignored her and got up from the couch. He went to over and grabbed his keys before slipping his shoes on.

"I have nothing to do today, besides I need to get out more often. Old man has to keep healthy somehow." He told her as he opened the door.

' _How exactly does walking ten steps to your car help you stay healthy.'_ Konata thought as she exited the house. The two got in the car and proceeded down the street.

"So did anything 'interesting' happen at work today?" Sojiro asked. Konata looked over at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"She came and apologized." Konata confirmed. "You should have seen her when she was getting all shy, it was so cute."

"So things are back to normal between you two then." Sojiro said as looked over to her, and was disappointed to see her head down with her eyes closed.

"I don't know. She seems really sorry…She even paid for my manga today. But I'm still scared." Konata said shakily.

"I see. Well it's all up to you. You're the only one who can decide what to do here Konata." Sojiro told her. Konata remained silent as she laid her head against the rest of her seat, and it stayed that way for the rest of the drive.

The Hiiragi twins stood in the train station scanning the street. The speakers blared out the final call for the train boarding for the metropolis.

"Where is she?" Kagami asked no one in particular. She and Tsukasa boarded the train, Tsukasa taking a seat whilst Kagami stood and searched the car frantically.

' _Maybe she got held up.'_ The tsundere thought. She took a seat next to her sister after finishing her search.

"So when do you think you should tell her?" Tsukasa asked her sister out of nowhere. Kagami blushed furiously.

"I don't know, tonight would be way too soon, and I'm still not entirely sure myself." Kagami muttered.

Mini-Flash

Kagami finished packing up her bag and left her room. She met up with Tsukasa and the two went downstairs, saying their farewells to their parents as they left the house for the train station. They walked silently, Tsukasa humming a tune and smiling whilst Kagami stared absent-mindedly up at the sky.

"I think I do." She uttered, just barely loud enough for Tsukasa to hear.

"You do what Onee-chan." Tsukasa asked.

"What?" Kagami jumped, not expecting her sister to hear her. "Oh uh…Nothing, just thinking about stuff that's all." She said with a slight stutter.

"About Kona-chan?" Kagami's face flushed as she was easily found out.

"Is it that obvious?" The tsundere groaned.

"Well sort of." Kagami didn't answer, and kept walking in silence, causing her sister to grow worried.

"You know you can tell me anything Onee-chan." Tsukasa said reassuringly. Kagami sighed heavily as she looked ahead.

"You remember that question you asked me yesterday?" Kagami asked her.

Tsukasa cocked her head as she began looking a little confused."What question was it?"

"You know… About Konata." Kagami said hushed as her eyes averted to the ground. Tsukasa's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"Really, so you like Kona-chan!" Tsukasa shouted with happiness Kagami didn't expect, also earning attention from the people they were passing by.

"You wouldn't think it's weird your sister likes another girl?" Kagami asked, perplexed. Tsukasa shook her head and smiled widely.

"I think you two are actually right for each other, After all, you're always hanging out together and Kona-chan is fun to hang around." Kagami smiled at these words.

' _Yeah, sure she can be annoying sometimes, most of the time, but she really is fun, and sweet, not to mention those beautiful eyes, that cute beauty mark on her cheek.'_ Kagami's thought began to trail off as she began daydreaming about the otaku who was quickly becoming the object of her affection.

"And if you think about it, it does seem like Kona-chan tends to flirt with you a lot." Tsukasa added in.

Kagami stopped dead in her tracks as she realized what her sister was true. She was dumbstruck as it hit her full force that all of Konata's teasing could actually be flirting, and even more shocked that her sister figured it out long before she herself did. Tsukasa looked back as she found herself a good six feet ahead of her sister.

"Are you okay Onee-chan?" She asked her sister concerned. She never got an answer, as soon she was running after a sprinting Kagami.

Mini-Flash end

' _I just hope things don't get too awkward at Miyuki's.'_ The tsundere worried as the train sped forward. _'Konata, you better be there.'_

* * *

James groaned as he struggled to keep standing, both due to the terrible beating he had received at the hands of Piccolo and the addition of the weighted training gi Piccolo had made using his "Clothes Beam".

"Alright then I guess it's time I start up then." Goku as he got up from his sitting position. He walked over to James, who at the time was wondering whether he should be relieved or anxious.

"It's alright, you can relax James. We're not actually going to be sparring right now." The Saiya-jin told him. James took a breath of relief, before a cold sweat ran down his neck as he began dreading whatever it was Goku had planned for him.

"Alright, now it's time to start learning how to utilize your ki." Goku told him, receiving a blank stare in response.

"Wait what? How exactly do you control a key?" The teen asked bewildered.

"Ki is this force within that allows us to do things like fly and use energy, kind of like a spiritual power. Let me demonstrate." Goku told him. He took a couple steps forward and spread his legs apart as he turned his torso, cupping his hands together at his side.

"KA…ME…HA!" A bright ball of light began forming in his hand. "MEEE!" The ball grew twice as large and forced his hands apart "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku thrust his arms forward and the ball exploded into a large beam as it shot out, landing many yards away and causing a large explosion. James watched it with awe.

"Now you try it." Goku suggested. James nodded, determination gleaming in his eyes. He dropped into the same stance as Goku and began the chant.

"Kamehame….HA!" James put his arms out, expecting an equally large attack as Goku's, but this wasn't to happen. Instead James flew through the air and hit the ground as the attack literally blew up in his face.

"I guess we'll have to work on that." Goku said as he stood over his pupil. James sat up and clutched his head, feeling like it was hit by a sledgehammer whilst something else was banging on his eardrums.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	21. The sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hiiragi twins walked up to the door of the Takara residence and rang the bell. They were soon greeted by the ever cheerful Yukari and were let in.

The Hiiragi twins walked up to the door of the Takara residence and rang the bell. They were soon greeted by the ever cheerful Yukari and were let in.

"Miyuki and Izumi-san are upstairs right now." The moe mother told the girls as they removed their shoes. Tsukasa immediately trotted upstairs whilst Kagami thanked Yukari before following after her sister.

"And now she wants to spend the day with me tomorrow. You should have seen how shy she got when she asked. I mean I know I can get her flustered **really** easy, but I've never seen her acting **that** shy." Konata explained to Miyuki. The two sat on the rich girl's large bed as Konata had, after some coaxing from Miyuki, explained her current situation.

"I see…well Hiiragi-san may just be nervous. After all, it seems like you haven't totally forgiven her yet." Miyuki said after Konata finished. Konata hung her head in despair.

"It's not like I don't want to. But let's say things go back to normal and we're best friends again, then what would happen if I told her I love her, she'd probably think I'm some kind of freak. Either that or she'd probably just think of it as a joke and shoot me down." Konata turned away from her friend as she ranted, refusing to let her see the tears forming. "It already hurts enough as it is, if she did that I don't know what I'd do. It seems like the only choice I have is to move on, but it feels impossible right now."

"I'm sure Hiiragi-san wouldn't think of it as a joke. And I know she would never call you a freak, you're very important to her Izumi-san. I'm sure after tomorrow things between you and Hiiragi-san will be better than before, trust me." Miyuki said as she put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. Konata didn't budge as tears fell.

' _I'd like to believe you Miyuki-san.'_ Konata thought to herself. _'For now I just need to suck it up and quit crying.'_

A knock on the door rattled the short girl out of her thoughts, and upon it opening she flew off the bed and over to her bag, pretending to be occupied. The Hiiragi twins walked in, cheerfully greeting the other two. Miyuki returned the greeting with a smile whilst Konata merely said "Hi" without turning to face them. The otaku pulled out her DS and went to sit beside Miyuki's bed with her back resting on it.

The twins placed their bags next to Konata's and joined the other two. Tsukasa sat on the bed next to Miyuki whilst Kagami stood in front of them; her eyes slid down to Konata and noticed the drying trail left from crying, and couldn't feel guiltier. She promised herself that she would never hurt Konata like that again, and began focusing her thoughts on what she could do to help Konata stop hurting, and she knew it would take more than just buying a couple manga for her to do it.

' _I'm gonna have to do something huge for her, something special. I should probably ask Miyuki for help, she could probably come up with a couple of ideas.'_ Kagami thought to herself. Konata's eyes lost their focus from the portable system and stared straight out for a second before wandering upward and soon meeting Kagami's. They stood completely frozen as their gazes locked on to each other. Kagami searched deep in her eyes and found the vast sadness she was responsible for. But there was something else, something that she had never seen in the otaku, not even when their lives had been threatened a couple weeks ago, and she couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was, it was completely alien to her.

"Kona-chan?" The two broke their gazes as they heard Tsukasa address the blunette. Konata looked over at her and let out "Hmm?"

"I'm about to go downstairs and start baking some cookies, do you wanna help?" The airhead innocently asked. Konata smiled and nodded. Kagami grinned on the inside; she wasn't sure if it was on purpose, but it certainly seemed like Tsukasa was already helping her.

Once Tsukasa and Konata had left the room, Kagami took her sister's place on the bed. She sighed through her nose and heaved her shoulders as she closed her eyes, as if in deep thought. Miyuki smiled in understanding.

"Worried about Izumi-san?" Kagami looked over to her friend and nodded.

"I just wish I could do something for her, but I don't know what. Tell me Miyuki, and be honest, if someone were to hurt you like I did to Konata, would you forgive them?" Miyuki looked away as the question ran through her head. Truth be told, she herself doubted that she would have been willing to forgive someone if they had hurt her like that, she was very forgiving, but even the saint that is Miyuki had her own limits. Still she could hear the sorrow and guilt running thick through the Tsundere's voice, and knew the answer that Kagami needed.

"To be honest, it'd be very hard. But if someone was really sorry, and truly felt guilty for what they had done, then I'd see no reason why they couldn't be forgiven." Miyuki told her with a cheery smile. _'And with how much Izumi-san loves you, she probably wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't give you a chance.'_

Kagami visibly brightened at the answer, and felt her resolve strengthen. "Thanks Miyuki, I guess now I just have to think of something special that I can do."

"Maybe you could try something related to things that Izumi-san has an affinity for." Miyuki said thoughtfully.

"Something game or anime related." Kagami wasn't particularly fond of the idea, but knew that it would probably be the best way. She began to think of what would help impress Konata.

' _I can't just go and buy her a couple of manga issues or anime DVD's. She pretty much already has all of them. Plus I don't wanna get her something she wouldn't like, or already has. Maybe I could take her to a convention, though knowing her she already has tickets to them all.'_

Kagami pondered until a guttural roar let loose in the room, causing her to groan. _'Man, those cookies are sounding really good right now.'_ Miyuki eye-smiled as she lightly giggled.

"Why don't we go downstairs and watch TV until Tsukasa-san and Izumi-san are finished with the baking." She suggested. Kagami grinned in agreement and got off the bed.

* * *

James groaned as he held an ice pack to his head, not sure where exactly Goku had gotten it from, but thankful all the same.

"Seems we're gonna have to work on your focus." Goku said as he kneeled down next to the pained pupil.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"First I need you to get up." Goku told him. James reluctantly stood up, feeling disoriented for a second. Goku got up and went a few feet away.

"Now hit me with everything you got." He shouted as he turned to face James. The young fighter cocked his head in bewilderment.

"Come on; use as much power as you can." Goku goaded. "Don't hold back."

James decided to go along with whatever Goku planned and began charging his power. He reared his free arm back and shot it out as a huge beam shot from his hand, engulfing Goku. He kept the beam going for a few seconds before ending it, leaving a cloud of smoke after the attack went out. James watched the cloud intently as it thinned, and was surprised to see Goku hadn't even flinched.

"Just as I thought." Goku muttered to himself. "His power is too wild and untrained."

"Hey wait a second!" James shouted. "That didn't hurt you at all?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not." Goku said as he began approaching his pupil. "You need to learn how focus your power."

"I don't quite understand." James said, somewhat annoyed.

"Well just sit down and I'll explain." Goku told him. He sat down next to James before beginning his lecture.

"You see, ki is a force that flows throughout our entire bodies, and when used right, can be built up and released through our hands, eyes, mouths, and even our feet. However, in order to use it in its most powerful forms, you have to concentrate and focus it all into one point. For example, when you shot out your attack, it was widespread and the power you put out went all over the place, making the attack weak. And when you tried the Kamehameha, you rushed through the stance and didn't focus any power in between your palms, so when you tried to expend the energy, it backfired and blew up in your face." James listened intently, making sure he understood what Goku was talking about. "What you have to do when conjuring up the energy, is try to direct the flow of your ki into a single point on your body and condense it, afterwards you keep pouring more power into the attack and it'll begin to grow in size **and** power." Goku stood up and walked away from his student again.

"Now try again and this time, focus your power before you release it." The mentor told his student. James got back up and faced his teacher, ready, but not willing.

* * *

Konata had one eye open as she held a concentration that would make Kuroi-sensei jaw drop as her tool cut through the cookie dough. Sure she could have used the cookie cutters the Takara's had, but generic shapes wouldn't do it for her. She drug the tool through the dough with an expertise crafted over many years of practice, Tsukasa looked over after pulling out a fresh batch of regular chocolate chip cookies from the oven.

"Wow Kona-chan, that's really detailed. Which one was that one again?" Tsukasa asked, highly impressed.

"Ven*sau*!" Konata answered with a cocky smile as began twirling the knife in between her fingers.

"Don't do that! You're gonna end up hurting yourself!" Kagami yelled as she entered the kitchen, drawn in by the smell promising delicious treats. Tsukasa grabbed a spatula and began to remove her cookies from the pan and placed them on a plate she had gotten earlier.

Konata continued meticulously cutting through the dough with a solemn face. Kagami had all the while been watching worriedly. She had been hoping for at least a witty comeback from the older girl, but had only received silence. She grabbed a cookie off the plate and looked over Konata's shoulder and was instantly impressed.

"Geez Konata, you can't draw for crap and yet you're able to make cutouts like this? That's awesome." Kagami told her. Konata smiled and blushed under the praise, though it didn't last.

"Hey I worked hard on those drawings!" Konata half-shouted as her mouth quickly made an upside down v. Kagami chuckled as she took a bite of her cookie.

' _Good, finally got a rise out of her.'_ The tsundere thought triumphantly as she returned to the living room. She sat down on the large sofa on the opposite side of Miyuki who had been flipping through the channels, having a hard time choosing something to watch. About the fifth time she had ran through all of them, Kagami decided to read the light novel she had brought, which unfortunately meant she had to trek all the way upstairs and right back down, and she wasn't feeling particularly energetic at that moment.

' _Come on Kagami, just up the stairs and back down and you can have another cookie.'_ She thought as she tried to motivate herself. _'Then again, what with it being Tsukasa and Konata's' baking, one's likely gonna turn into ten no matter what.'_

Nevertheless, despite the motivational backfire, Kagami picked herself up off the couch and began making her way up the stairs. She entered the room and fished through her bag for the novel she had brought, and soon had it in her hands. The tsundere began to leave when something caught her eye. She turned towards Miyuki's desk and smiled as she saw several framed pictures on an attached shelf above the main desk.

One frame held a picture of Miyuki when she was a little girl, standing in front of her parents; another one was a group photo of Kagami, Miyuki, Tsukasa and Konata, whilst the last two pictures were one of Tsukasa and Miyuki, and one of Konata and Kagami. Kagami picked up the one of her and blunette, and recognized it as one taken a few weeks after they had met. Konata had taken up most of the photo, with one eye closed as though she were winking, with a hand held up in a peace sign and her face pressed up against Kagami's.

Kagami's expression however, was one of annoyance. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared down the otaku, a frown permanently adorning the picture. Kagami couldn't help but laugh at herself, somewhat surprised with how she had gone from thinking of these acts as annoying to cute. Kagami looked at the smiling face of Konata, and a small grin lovingly formed.

She put the picture down and exited the room, making her way downstairs to find Konata and Tsukasa bringing out platters of cookies. Tsukasa held a large batch of the chocolate chip cookies she made whilst Konata proudly displayed her incredibly detailed sugar cookies. Kagami took her place on the sofa as the two bakers put their platters on table in front of it.

Tsukasa sat down next to Miyuki, making Konata slightly panic inside as she was forced to sit next to Kagami. Tsukasa and Miyuki discussed what movie to watch, finally deciding on an American romance that had been translated. Upon hearing the choice of movie, Konata instantly pulled out her DS whilst the Miyuki put in the DVD.

* * *

James's face tensed up as he focused on the ball in his hand. He felt his energy flowing through him, concentrating with all his might to direct it to his palm. The ball gradually grew in size, eventually growing larger than his hand. Goku watched intently as his student continued charging up his energy. James closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as the energy slowly dissipated. His hand began glowing; his eyes flashed open and reared his arm back before shooting a deadly beam at Goku. Though easily the smallest attack James had ever conjured, Goku ended up having to swat the attack away, rather than take it head on like before. Goku grinned triumphantly, whilst James stood there panting, before eventually falling backwards, exhausted from the energy expenditure.

"Seems you finally got the hang of it." Goku said in tone to match his grin as he walked over to his pupil and sat down. James looked at him, too tired to get up.

"And it only took 27 tries." James said with a mix of sarcasm and cynicism in between huffs. "Out of curiosity, how long did it take you to master the Kamehameha?"

"Uh well I got it on my first try." Goku said with a laugh as he scratched his cheek. James face went ashen as what little confidence his achievement made quickly burned down.

"Well if we're going to continue, maybe I should grab a senzu bean." James suggested. Goku shook his head sternly.

"No, you need to save those. In time you'll need them, but for now just recover normally." James's eyebrows rose as he found opportunity.

"But just what exactly am I going to need them for? I mean it's not like there's anyone else out there, at least alive, as strong as I am." James said with a hint of arrogance. "And besides, if I run out I could just ask Korin for some more right?"

"Senzu beans take a while to grow." Goku told him, his face impassive. A silence filled the air between them, and it began to aggravate the teen.

"OK!" James shouted as he managed himself up. "There's something you're not telling me and I want to know what it is. Are there more of whatever we are out there and I have to fight them?"

Goku looked over to James and sighed. "Look, I can't tell you everything just yet."

"Why not?" The frustrated teen half-shouted.

"It's not like I don't want to, but according to King Kai you're much better off not knowing for now. In time you'll find out, but until then Piccolo and I have to prepare you." Goku told him grimly.

"For what?" James yelled as a vein appeared on his head. Goku sat there and slowly shook his head.

"I'll tell you when I can. Right now what's best is that you keep training. They could appear at anytime now and we can't afford to leave you unprepared." Goku told him resolutely. James crossed his arm grumbling.

"Be nice if I at least knew what I was preparing for."

* * *

As the end credits began rolling, Miyuki and Tsukasa were bawling their eyes out at the ending, Kagami herself biting back tears at the touching final moments of the couple in the movie. Konata however had ignored the entire thing, mostly because she didn't really feel like watching anything about love and romance. She turned off her DS as the four started back to Miyuki's room, taking what was left of the cookies with them.

Miyuki and Tsukasa were at the lead, excitedly discussing the movie's ending whilst Kagami walked behind them, her eyes continually diverting between the two in front of her and the blunette trudging behind her. The four reached the room soon were talking about what they thought of the movie, what they planned for summer vacation as well as other random things they thought about.

Konata however didn't take part in much conversing as she mostly kept distant from them. Kagami noticed and sighed inwardly. She knew she had to do something to get her friend out of her slump and fast. Her eyes began wandering around the room as she tried to think of something. She soon caught sight of an object on Miyuki's bed, and began to grin in a malicious manner. She got up and discreetly went over to the bed, successful not gaining the attention of the other three girls. She picked it and turned to the others.

Konata looked up at Kagami just in time to see a large white projectile smack her in the face, Tsukasa and Miyuki gasping in shock. Konata had overdramatically sprawled across the floor, and slowly began took the pillow off of her face. She picked herself to see Kagami grinning deviously.

"So it is a challenge you seek?" Konata uttered. She looked directly at Kagami before shouting "Then its war!"

Konata jumped to her feet and leapt after the Tsundere. She swung her weapon from overhead, but before she could bring it down on Kagami, the taller girl jumped out of the way as she grabbed another pillow. Konata and Kagami jumped at each other as their feathery armaments clashed for a second before jumping back. Tsukasa and Miyuki shrank into a corner, Tsukasa grabbing another pillow for protection as the two combatants stared each other down. The two began a slow, dramatic lunge at each other, weapons at the ready, and began a furious battle as they continued to attack, block, and parry each other. The two jumped all around the room as they dodged each other's swings, making their way to the corner with which the airhead and the moe one had taken shelter.

Tsukasa shrieked as a stray swing landed against the pillow she shielded herself with. Kagami and Konata were laughing loudly as they continued their attempts at batting each, Konata's eye quickly shifted over to Tsukasa and back to her main adversary. Konata ducked under a horizontal slash and turned her attention away from the tsundere. Tsukasa looked up from her crouching position as a shadow began to loom over her. Konata stood above her, the light in Miyuki's room casting the shadow so that her face was hidden, though the stars in her eyes were still visible.

Konata quickly rained down a flurry of swings, Tsukasa barely managing to block them all. Fortunately for her Kagami came to intercept the attacker, and successfully drew Konata's attention. With the tsundere and otaku once again going at it, Tsukasa watched them hugging the pillow tightly to her. She looked behind her to see Miyuki, who was watching the match giggling. She returned Tsukasa's gaze and gave a small smile. Tsukasa looked back at the two battling and took a large gulp. She watched as Konata began gaining ground against her sister. With Kagami in trouble, Tsukasa began to grow determined. She stood up and began running towards the adversaries, shouting a "war cry" as she held the pillow over her head.

Konata and Kagami turned their attention to the Tsukasa and each took a step back as the younger twin swung her pillow down, swinging it in between them and overstepping her lunge, causing her to lose her balance and fall face first into the floor. Luckily the pillow managed to soften her head's landing. Tsukasa lifted her head out of the pillow and blinked a couple of times. She picked herself up off the floor and looked to find Konata on the floor holding her sides whilst Kagami was bent over from laughing at the poor girl. Tsukasa's cheeks puffed up as an irked frown formed, which soon turned into a smile.

After calming down somewhat Konata sat up in time to see another white object smack her in face, though with much less force than the last. As the pillow fell from her head, Konata saw Tsukasa in a stance, showing her to the one responsible for throwing it, whilst Kagami was on her knees with tears in her eyes. Konata pouted at being dealt two cheap shots so easily, and quickly threw the pillow back to Tsukasa before making a direct lunge for her. Kagami picked herself up and entered the foray herself, and soon the three were laughing and running all around the house as they battled. In the hallway Tsukasa and Kagami were about to clash when Konata suddenly went in between them, with her arms held out to them. The twins stopped themselves and looked at the shorter girl curiously. Konata's cat-grin formed and grew devious as she stared at the door to James's room.

"I have an idea." She stated as she held her pillow up.

* * *

James and Goku stood a few feet apart and dropped into fighting stance, planning one more spar before the teen was done for the night.

Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa creaked open the door and saw James sitting on his bed cross-legged. Konata and Kagami suppressed giggles at the orange gi that bore the kanji for "Go" on the back, orange pants, and blue boots he wore. The three walked in and surrounded the bed. Konata gave the twins a nod, and the three raised their pillows up.

"Alright whenever you're ready." Goku shouted. James quickly began charging after him, aiming his fist straight for Goku's jaw. Goku prepared for a counter, but just before the fighting could begin, the young teen had vanished into thin air.

"The three pillow fighters were on the floor, laughing the hardest they had that night as James's fingers engrained themselves into the ceiling, eyes wide as he hyperventilated.

After giving the demi-saiya-jin a good fright, Tsukasa retired from the battle, deciding to turn in for the night. Kagami and Konata however hadn't given up the fight, though there was certainly much less vigor in their battle. The two were now clashing in the kitchen, with Konata beginning to gain ground on the Tsundere again. Kagami continued to step back, and unfortunately made one false step into the leg of a chair, and began to fall backwards. Her foot had thrust out from under her and hit Konata's, tripping the shorter girl up.

Thinking quickly, Konata grabbed Kagami's pillow and threw both of theirs on the floor, giving Kagami a soft landing, Konata had landed on her hands, and was now on top of the tsundere with their noses touching. Kagami maintained a heavy blush as the two gazed at each other. Konata twitched slightly, as if stopping herself from moving. Her face went ashen as tears began to form in her eyes; she quickly got off of Kagami and ran upstairs as fast as she could. Kagami laid there in a daze for a few seconds before getting up and running after her.

As she went upstairs, a thousand thoughts and feelings ran through her mind. For a second she felt like she and Konata were about to kiss back there, and she wouldn't have protested if it had happened. What's more, whilst they were gazing at each other, she saw the same alien emotion she had found earlier, and was growing more worried with each step. She went into Miyuki's room and found Miyuki lying in her bed asleep whilst Tsukasa was on the middle of three futons that had been laid out. The futon to her right had a twitching shape that would every couple seconds make a sniffle or sob. Kagami walked over and knelt down next to it and gently placed her hand on it.

"Konata. Konata please talk to me." Kagami pleaded. The figure under the blanket didn't respond, and began moving in a way to show the older girl turning away from her. Tears slowly began running down Kagami's cheeks as she began despairing over her failure to cheer up Konata. She stood up defeated and trudged over to her futon. She lay down and covered herself with the blanket as she continued to silently sob. Both girls ended up crying themselves to sleep.

"Kagami…Kagami **ii** ii. **"**

Kagami slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her name. She rubbed the sleep out of one eye as she looked in the direction of the calling. Kagami's eyes went dinner plate wide and her mouth shrunk like she had just sucked on a lemon as she saw one thing she absolutely never thought she'd see. Konata had kicked off the blanket, and was sweating slightly as she continued moaning and breathing heavily, occasionally slipping out the Tsundere's name. Kagami's eyes traveled down as she saw an arm running along Konata's body, and put a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp as she saw Konata's handing moving swiftly in her sleep shorts.

Konata continued on for awhile, Kagami finding herself unable to look away, still finding it hard to comprehend the fact that Konata was masturbating in her sleep, to Kagami! Konata's moaning grew louder and louder, her hips bucked and her back arched as she climaxed, soaking her shorts. Konata's eyes flashed open and Kagami quickly ducked under the covers. Kagami closed her eyes as she heard the older girl get up, and opened them as she heard Konata leave the room. About thirty seconds later she got out of her futon and peered through the door in time to see Konata enter the bathroom. Kagami snuck up to the bathroom door and pressed her ear against it, hearing the sink running and Konata mumbling.

"Dammit, I should've known this sleepover was a bad idea. What if Kagami saw it, she'll definitely think I'm a freak now." Konata spoke as began to break down into more sobbing. "Of all the people to fall in love, it just had to be Kagami."

' _That's not true Konata. I'd never think that.'_ Kagami thought as she listened in. She remembered the emotion in Konata's eyes, and finally began to understand what it was. _'She afraid of me, afraid that I'll hurt her again. Konata, I'm so sorry, if I would've known that's how you feel…'_ Kagami heard the sink turn off and scrambled back into the room. She managed to get herself situated just in time. Konata walked through the room with her head hung in shame. She shuffled through her bag and changed into the spare pair of panties she had brought, the now wet pants in her bag, separate from her other things. The depressed girl laid down in her bed and continued crying. After half an hour Konata fell asleep, Kagami had been up the whole time waiting, deep in thought as began remembering all her time spent with Konata. As soon as she was sure the older girl was asleep she picked up her futon and moved it next to her. Kagami laid herself down facing Konata, who was still frowning in her sleep.

' _Konata…You must really love me huh?'_ Kagami thought as she stared into the sleeping girls face. Konata began shuffling in her sleep, whimpering. Kagami reached a hand out and wiped some of the hair in Konata's face away and was soon stroking, successfully calming her down, though the whimpering didn't stop. Kagami sat up and kneeled over the Konata and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and smiled lovingly as Konata's frown gave way to a small smile. Kagami lay back down and scooted as close to the older girl as she could, closing her eyes and whispering.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Dragon ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**


	22. Awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konata refused to open her eyes as she awakened, not wanting to face the day yet. One odd thing that stuck out to her though, was the strange smell of strawberries, and the feeling of something soft tickling her nose. Her eyes cracked slightly open, as she saw the sleeping face of Kagami only inches away from hers. Her covers steadily moved up and down as she rhythmically breathed through her nose, a pleasant smile adorning her face, causing Konata's face to heat up from how cute she found it. It dawned on her that it was Kagami's hair that had fallen on her nose, and the strawberry scent was likely the shampoo she used.

Konata refused to open her eyes as she awakened, not wanting to face the day yet. One odd thing that stuck out to her though, was the strange smell of strawberries, and the feeling of something soft tickling her nose. Her eyes cracked slightly open, as she saw the sleeping face of Kagami only inches away from hers. Her covers steadily moved up and down as she rhythmically breathed through her nose, a pleasant smile adorning her face, causing Konata's face to heat up from how cute she found it. It dawned on her that it was Kagami's hair that had fallen on her nose, and the strawberry scent was likely the shampoo she used.

Konata's nose twitched, and soon the blunette hastily shook the hair off her and tried plugging her nose. It proved no good, as she felt the urge become greater. She clamped her mouth shut and her cheeks puffed out as her face went red. The pressure continued to greatly increase. Needing to act fast Konata quickly took her pillow and folded it over before burying her head into it as deep as she could.

"HAKUSHON!" Konata slowly lifted her head from her pillow and checked on the other girls. The twins still seemed to be sleeping soundly. However Konata had found that Miyuki's bed was empty, and figured the taller girl was already awake and downstairs. The blunette breathed a sigh of relief as she laid her head back down against her now unfolded pillow.

Konata looked over to the sleeping Kagami, fighting the urge to start kissing her sleeping face all over. Konata took in every detail of her love's features she could, her adorable smile, beautiful indigo eyes, shining lilac hair, her…eyes?

"Good Morning." Kagami whispered slyly. Konata nearly jumped out of her skin as she realized that the tsundere was awake, and saw Konata watching her. Kagami giggled cutely as she got out of her futon and went to her bag.

Realizing the full extent of the harm she wrought on Konata, the tsundere's mind was already a race of plans and schemes on how to make it up to her. She figured that it'd be best to take her time before immediately confessing her feelings for Konata, despite how much she wanted to just grab the blunette and begin a tongue war. But after all that happened, Kagami decided she'd take her time and make sure Konata could trust her completely.

Kagami pulled out her change of clothes, and quickly reached in to Konata's bag to grab hers. She pulled out the garb and tossed them over to the blunette, who was still lying in the bed. The clothes landed on top of her head, surprising her. Konata pulled them off with a groan.

"Too early…" The otaku mumbled as she threw them back. Kagami caught the clothes, sighing and shaking her head as a large grin made its way across her face. She walked over to the lazy girl and bent over. Setting the bundle of clothes down, she grabbed the blanket, and quickly swiped it off the bed, leaving the blunette completely uncovered. Her grin would have started to grow wider, when a furious blush lit up her face and a gasp let out.

Konata groaned loudly as she turned over from her side to her back. She propped herself up on her elbows and saw Kagami covering her flushed face. Konata's eyebrows raised and her eyes wandered downward. She yelled as she saw what exactly Kagami had seen, and quickly brought her hands down and legs up as covered her privates, which were only covered by a pair of lacy white panties. Her face turned a deep shade of scarlet; the panties didn't do well to hide much, especially since they could be seen through.

The blunette crawled over to grab her clothes before scampering out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall, leaving Kagami standing there, still covering her face, blush set to an almost permanent shade of burgundy, and whilst she would never, **ever** , admit this to anyone, a trickle of blood ran down from her nose. She slowly uncovered her face and sweat dropped as she saw her sister, still sleeping peacefully.

Fully dressed the two left their respective rooms and preceded downstairs, an awkward silence and tension thick enough a saw wouldn't be able to hack through it filling the air between them. Kagami snuck a peek at the one who held her affections and saw her eyes were slightly bloodshot, immediately suspecting that the blunette had done a little crying, and sighed inwardly. She wanted to scoop the smaller girl up in her arms and comfort her, to tell her things would be ok and that she loved her too. Nevertheless, she kept her vigil, and decided to put on a more chipper attitude.

"Well today it's just you and me!" Kagami said with an excited smile. "Anywhere in particular you want to go? I'm up for anything." The two arrived in the living just in time to see Miyuki exiting the kitchen area.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen when you're ready." The maganekko told them. They thanked her and went into the kitchen, finding plates of eggs, bacon, and toast on the counter. The two filled their plates and sat down to eat.

"There's nowhere I need to go today, so anywhere is fine with me." Konata answered quietly as she ate. The two continued on in silence for a while. After finishing their food and putting the dishes in the sink they joined their moe friend in the living room to watch TV.

* * *

With a large yawn and a good arm stretch Tsukasa had finally awoken. She looked around through barely open eyes, somewhat confused and not knowing where she was. After a couple seconds the bulb in her head clicked on as she remembered she had stayed over at Miyuki's house. She got up and proceeded to fold up her borrowed futon, folding up Konata's and Kagami's as they had forgotten to. She left the room and started downstairs, forgetting to change out of her pajamas. She entered the living room to see the Takara's watching TV whilst Konata and Kagami were going over plans for their day together.

She went into the kitchen after being told about breakfast, though warned that it was likely to be much colder. She looked over at the time and saw it to be 11:30. She made herself some toast, reheated the eggs and bacon, and poured herself some orange juice. After finishing she felt much more awake, and reentered the living room with her usual cheerful demeanor.

"Tsukasa-chan, could you please check on Collins-san, he's the only one who's still not up." Yukari asked, engrossed in the show. Tsukasa agreed and began her walk upstairs. She began giggling to herself as she remembered the prank she and the girls pulled on him last night, though felt slightly bad about scaring him like that. She creaked open the door to see James still sleeping, mouth agape as he continued to snore.

Tsukasa tiptoed over to the bed and poked him a couple times in the shoulder, not getting any sort of response. She poked him a couple more times, with only a touch more force. The boy's face tensed up for a second before he turned over to his side facing away from her, muttering something incomprehensible. Tsukasa grabbed hold of his shoulder and gently shook him, and again more rigorously after failing again to receive any sort of response. A sweat drop formed on her head, and she began to wonder if this was what it was like when others tried to wake her up in the morning.

James turned from one side to the other, mumbling again only this time Tsukasa could make out half of each word he said.

"Ju- -tle -nger Tsu...sa." Tsukasa could almost swear the last word was her name, blushing slightly at the thought of James dreaming about her, and couldn't help but wonder just what he was dreaming about. She began to reach down to shake his shoulder again, and was shocked when in the blink of an eye; another hand had grabbed hold of her wrist. Tsukasa felt herself falling through the air, landing on a soft surface and against something warm. After a few seconds of processing what happened, Tsukasa went red as a tomato. Somehow in a single swift movement, James had managed to grab a hold of her, lifted the blanket in the air, pulled her into the bed next to him, and was now holding her in his arms against his bared chest as the blanket had fallen over them.

Tsukasa looked up at the boy's face, seeing a small smile on his face. She suspected he was awake, and wondered just what he was planning. She felt the steady rising and falling of his chest, and soon his mouth was open slightly with much quieter rhythmic breathing, clearing that suspicion away. She tried moving out of his grip, but found that he greatly overpowered her, even when sleeping. She continued to struggle against his unmoving arms, eventually giving up after a few minutes as she found all her efforts in vain, and found herself settling into the warmth. She looked up and examined his face, getting a good look at it for the first time. She found him to look rather plain, though he had an oddly clear face for a 17 year old, not even stubble of chin hair to be found.

Her eyes traveled slightly southward, looking at his chest, showing the faintest trace of a developing tone, it was then she noticed a rather large scar right amongst smaller more shallow wounds above where his heart would be located. It looked like something that would have come from a fatal wound, and would have killed a normal person, but she figured having super powers had something to do with it.

Tsukasa then felt a gentle pressure on her head, and averted her attention upwards to see James resting his head against hers, smiling contentedly. She smiled sweetly and suppressed giggles, finding him much cuter when he smiled. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Tsukasa occasionally nudging him or whispering to him to try and get the ridiculously heavy sleeper up. Soon enough James grip on Tsukasa laxed as went to sleeping on his back, and she was finally free.

Tsukasa hesitated for a second, a deadly mistake, for as soon as it was gone, James' arm lifted up and began traveling towards her again. This time however, instead of wrapping around her, his hand came to rest upon her waist. A short distance came between them, and James head had lowered down to where it was only a few inches away from hers, causing her blush to flare up again. It darkened and her eyes widened as his face began closing the distance at a snail's pace. Her heart began racing as he continued unconsciously moving closer. Only centimeters apart, Tsukasa braced herself for the possibility of contact when she heard a clicking sound from behind.

Tsukasa turned her head over, going a whole new shade of red as she saw Konata standing at the door, cell phone pointing towards the two teens in an awkward moment.

"Jackpot!" Konata announced with her devious cat grin. Tsukasa shrieked, causing the young fighter to finally awaken. He opened one eye in a slant, not particularly happy about it.

"Tsukasa," James inquired half asleep. "What are you doing in my…my…MY BED?"

James shot up, face set in a deep burgundy as he covered himself with his blanket. Tsukasa jumped out of the bed flailing her arms, going in between Konata and him as she tried to explain what was going on. Konata grinned as she bounded out the room ahead of the other two. Tsukasa slowly trudged into the hall towards the stairs, and in seconds, rather than the usual minutes it would take someone to get themselves fully dressed, was joined by an equally embarrassed and red-faced James.

"Ahh…For anything I may have or was about to do, I'm really sorry." James stammered, dragging out the last two words.

"An…I-it's ok, I should have been louder when I tried to wake you up." Tsukasa reassured, smiling another heart meltingly sweet smile.

The Takara's stairs bore witness to quite a bit of awkwardness that day as the youngest Hiiragi and orphaned American trekked down the stairs. They joined the rest of the group in the living room. Konata and Kagami were at the front door with their bags slung over their shoulder. Kagami looked over to her sister and sweat dropped. "Uh Tsukasa, forget something?"

Tsukasa looked over to her sister and cocked her head with a confused expression. Kagami pointed at her, to which Tsukasa followed the invisible path off the fingertip. She let out an "Ah" as she saw what Kagami was pointing at. She had forgotten to change out of her PJ's.

"Ah-ah hold on a minute!" The younger twin shouted as she began taking off in multiple directions before eventually heading in the correct one. Kagami rolled her eyes whilst Konata maintained her cat grin. James watched her upstairs as he let out a muffled laugh.

Five minutes later Tsukasa came down fully dressed, her bow bobbing up and down with each step she took. James found himself blushing at the sight of her cheery expression and white sundress and flip flops, and turned away so no one would notice.

"Ready to go?" Kagami asked her. Tsukasa nodded. It was decided that the three would walk together to the train station, where Tsukasa would get off at their stop and walk home alone whilst the other head out on their "date" as Kagami decided to think of it as, though she didn't tell Konata that. The tsundere discreetly checked her wallet when she was sure she wouldn't get the other two's attention, planning on treating her otaku to whatever she pleased, save for straight out buying a bunch of manga and figures.

"You sure you can walk home alone?" Kagami asked her sister. Tsukasa let out a slight moan at her sister's overprotective habits.

"I'll be fine Onee-chan." Tsukasa huffed frowning.

"Well I just want you to be safe, be careful out there."

"I said I'll be fine!"

"I could walk her home!" The twins turned to the source of suggestion. James blushed furiously as he clamped his mouth shut, sounding too eager when suggested it. Tsukasa found herself blushing at the offer as well.

"Well…" Kagami started. She wasn't exactly sure of the idea, but didn't get much of a chance to prod her thoughts.

"Then it's settled, me and Kagami will head out and Tsukasa can have her hero-kun walk her home!" Konata burst out with a gleam in her eye, one that told Kagami she was scheming something. Tsukasa and James both held equally shaded blushes, James for being given an oddly worded nickname, whilst Tsukasa for different reasons.

* * *

The three girls all waited patiently in their seats as the train sped down the tracks. Lulled by the quiet of the rhythm of the train, and the warm atmosphere Tsukasa had already nodded off, with Konata herself trying her best to keep awake. Kagami herself was too excited to really feel the effects.

It wasn't very long until they had made it to Konata and Kagami's stop. Kagami gently shook the otaku, who had failed in keeping herself up and was now peacefully sleeping against the tsundere's shoulder.

"Kagamiiin…too early." Konata uttered. Inside Kagami nearly squealed with happiness at finally hearing Konata using her nicknames again. On the outside she merely rolled her eyes and let out a sigh with fake annoyance. She stood the otaku up and proceeded to lead her out the train. Before exiting, Kagami stopped in front of her sister and tried to get her up.

"Five more minutes 'nee-chan." Tsukasa mumbled out. Kagami let out a genuine annoyed sigh at this and proceeded out the door with her blue haired beauty. As soon as they were out, she turned towards the train and looked up at the roof of it.

"Hey James." She called out. Said teen poked his head up from the roof upon hearing the call.

"Tsukasa's being a little difficult to keep awake. You should probably go in and sit with her, make sure she gets up." Kagami told him. After a few seconds consideration, James decided to comply with the twins' request. After making sure of everything the two love birds headed off, ready for a fun day with just the two of them.

* * *

His eyes cracked open for a second before closing themselves, opening slightly more before shooting wide as he realized where he was. James looked around the train and out the window. A cold sweat ran down as he realized they had most likely missed Tsukasa's stop, all because he fell asleep as he let her sleep on his shoulder. He took the snoozing girl's shoulders and tried to shake her awake. It wasn't very long until they soon arrived at a stop after Saitama, confirming James' suspicion.

"Tsukasa. Tsukasa, we missed your stop." Tsukasas' eyes fluttered as they slowly began to gain focus. She looked up into the concerned face of James, and right into his black eyes. They were the strangest pair of eyes she had ever seen, lacking any sort of depth to them, and having no irises whatsoever. Yet they seemed to shine as he looked at her with concern, and something else she wasn't sure of. She found it similar to how she had seen Kagami looking at Konata at times.

"Wait…What!" After what James had said finally sunk in, the sweet airhead jolted up in her seat, frantically looking around the train car they sat in. "Oh no. I should have been back by now. Mom and dad are probably wondering where I am."

"Well what do you think we should do?" James asked the distressing girl.

"Uh-well I guess we could just wait until the train arrives at my stop again, though that'll take a long time." Tsukasa hesitantly suggested. James didn't particularly like that idea, not fond of being stuck in a stuffy train car for so long.

"Well I have an idea, although you may not like it." James said somewhat nervously

Tsukasa looked up at him anxiously. "Umm what is it?"

James led Tsukasa out of the train and turned to her. "Well let me ask you this: how afraid are you of flying?"

"Like on a plane? I'm not scared of that, why?" Tsukasa answered with a smile.

"Well I'm not exactly talking about on a plane." James told her shakily.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked confused.

"Well…" James trailed off, not exactly sure how to put it. "I was thinking that, maybe I could fly you to your house myself. Of course you'll have to tell me where it is."

"Oh…" Tsukasa answered quietly, remembering that the young fighter had the ability to fly. She thought about it for a second, and found the thought of flying without anything sturdy to hold on to a little unnerving.

James stood there quietly as she let her think it over, finding the silence a little nerve-racking. Finally after much thinking between the pros and cons, she answered with a "Well I guess it couldn't hurt, just try not to let me go please."

James gave her a reassuring smile as he lead her out the train, and soon had her climbing on to his back. Tsukasa was visibly shaking as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist a little too tight in fact.

"Tsukasa…Need to breath." James huffed out as he went blue in the face.

"Ah sorry, I'm just a little scared." Tsukasa said shakily as she slightly loosened her grip.

"It's alright," James assured as he began to breathe again. "I'll take off slowly ok."

Tsukasa nodded. James slowly began to lift off the ground, and as soon as they were above 15 feet a deafening scream shot out through his ear. Tsukasa had forgotten to close her eyes, and was watching as they took off the ground. She tightened her arms into a stranglehold, making James go straight to purple. James' flying became unsteady, constantly dropping and rising, only serving to scare Tsukasa even more.

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" She yelled in his ear. James reluctantly landed and Tsukasa immediately jumped off of him and fell to her knees shaking. James stood bent over as he massaged his throat, trying to catch his breath.

"I-I'm sorry James-kun, I didn't close my eyes, and it was really frightening." Tsukasa stammered as her face flushed from embarrassment. James looked over to her and simply gave her thumbs up as he continued to wheeze.

"It's…Alright…At least…You tried." He said in between breaths. Tsukasa began to feel bad and got up on shaky legs, but still managed to walk over to him.

"I-if you want, we could try again. I'll make sure to close my eyes this time." She stuttered out, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings. James had caught his breath by this time, and while he didn't show it, beamed with excitement at being given another shot. Tsukasa climbed on his back again, opting this time to wrap her arms around his chest, and weaved her legs through his. James looked back to her to make sure she wasn't watching, and took off into the air with her again. Tsukasa's arms immediately tightened, but she didn't scream again, and soon they were above the trees. James was about to speed off, when a sudden realization hit him.

"Uh Tsukasa, I still don't know where you live?" James told her. Tsukasa hastily pointed a finger in a random direction without moving her arm, refusing to open her eyes.

"T-that way." James rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Shouldn't you actually look where you're pointing at so you know its right?" He asked sarcastically. Tsukasa shook her head fiercely.

"Alright, well I have an idea anyway." James said as he began to fly off following the train tracks.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.**


	23. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konata and Kagami continued through the downtown, taking a quick look and any display items in the various shops they passed by. It was around one in the afternoon and the sun shone exuberantly as it hung above them. Of course to Konata, this meant unbearable heat, and it showed as she overdramatically wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Konata and Kagami continued through the downtown, taking a quick look and any display items in the various shops they passed by. It was around one in the afternoon and the sun shone exuberantly as it hung above them. Of course to Konata, this meant unbearable heat, and it showed as she overdramatically wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh god this heat is unbearable." She groaned as she pretended to fall over and lean on Kagami's side.

"Hey, you can walk on your own." Kagami said trying to sound annoyed despite the blush from the sudden contact. "It is pretty hot though, humid too."

The two continued on until they passed by a diner, and it was at this time that a certain otaku's stomach let out a loud grumble. The two decided to head on in, and were relieved to be welcome by some crisp cool air. They nabbed a table by the window, and waited for a bit before a waiter arrived and they ordered their drinks.

"So what do you plan on getting?" Konata asked as she looked through the menu.

"Not sure." Kagami responded. They stayed silent for a minute as they went over what they felt like having when the waiter came back with their pop.

"Here ya go, Mountain Dew, and a Diet Pepsi, are you girls ready to order?" The waiter asked cheerfully.

"I think we'll need a couple more minutes." Kagami told him.

"Kagami~n, don't you know you should never tell a waiter to leave before you order your food?" Konata groaned as said waiter turned to help other people.

"Why not?" The tsundere asked as she slanted her eyes.

"Because, if you don't order something as soon as they get to you and then leave, you wind up looking and deciding immediately afterwards. And then you're ready to order, but all of sudden they wind up so busy that you end up waiting for at least another ten minutes!" The blunette lectured

"Yeah…Sure." Kagami muttered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hey are you still worried about your weight?" Konata asked unexpectedly.

"Ah, what makes you think that?" Kagami asked annoyed.

"Well you got diet, and everyone knows diet never tastes as good as regular!" Konata explained. Kagami pinched the bridge of her nose, though in reality she was highly relieved Konata was beginning to act more like her normal self. Though she could tell the blunette's actions were considerably toned down.

"You do look like you've lost some weight already." Konata told her.

"Y-you think so?" Kagami said blushing as she looked up at her friend, happy for compliment at first, before going skeptical as she expected another remark.

"Yep." Konata answered staring. She noticed that Konata wasn't exactly staring at her face, and followed the path of her eyes. She let out a gasp and covered her chest.

"Hey, d-don't go staring there! That's not funny." Kagami shouted as her face began glowing, getting a chuckle out of the blunette.

"Though to be honest, you look pret-nice." Konata said as she fought off a blush. _'Phew, almost let one slip, gotta be more careful.'_

"T-thanks." Kagami uttered. _'Sounded like she almost called me pretty, and she looks so cute right now…Aw man, if things keep up like this I may end up losing control of myself. But at least she's acting a little more like her usual self.'_

"Alright has everyone decided?" The waiter asked, popping up out of nowhere.

"Ah-ah wait, hold on." Kagami scrambled as she ran down the menu, hastily picking out something. Konata made her order and with that the waiter was off again. The two sat there and waited patiently for their food, an awkward silence hanging in the air between them.

After a short wait their food had arrived and they proceeded to enjoy their meals in silence. Kagami occasionally stole glances at the shorter girl sitting across from her.

"Kagamin, you're staring." Konata stated without looking up from her food.

"What! N-no I wasn't!" Kagami shouted flustered. "I was just- I mean, well…Whatever."

"What's the matter Kagami?" Konata asked looking up as she thinned her eyes and put on a cutesy smile. "Enraptured by my utter beauty are we?"

Kagami sat there staring down her plate as she tried fighting down the persistent blush. She had to fight the urge to look up at the girl, lest she lose control over her actions.

' _Damn, maybe it'd be better if she kept her actions toned down. No. No it's good she's acting normal, well her normal at least. Still, if she keeps making adorable faces like that I'm sure to lose my composure.'_

"Just finish eating so we can go." Kagami uttered coldly. At that time the waiter had brought out the check and left. They both began to reach for it, and with a sense of urgency Kagami snatched it as fast as she could, leaving the shorter girl slightly stunned at the speed.

"Ne Kagamin, at least let me see how much I owe." Konata argued.

"No way Konata," Kagami insisted, "Today I'm treating you, it's the least I can do after what I did to you."

"Kagamin it's alright, you don't have to that for me. I already forgave you." Konata told with an annoyed tone betrayed by a blush. On the inside she felt touched that her love was actually trying so hard just to earn forgiveness.

"I want to though; I mean I shouldn't just go acting like such a bitch like that." Kagami replied with a gentle smile.

"Kagamin." Konata said softly as she Kagami right in the eyes, with a serious look the tsundere had never seen before.

"Yeah Konata?" Kagami replied. Her heart began racing, was Konata about to confess? She sincerely hoped her little love would, she wanted Konata to be the one to confess first, though if things went well enough after today she wouldn't mind being the one to fess up. She would've loved to just yell out how much she loved the little otaku sitting across from her, but if Konata did it first, it would show that she trusted her again, which would make the tsundere happier than she ever had been.

"Don't swear," Konata deadpanned with grim seriousness. "You may be tsundere and all, but swearing just doesn't suit you."

"Oh…uh ok." Kagami choked out, feeling defeated. _'Oh well, not yet I guess. At least she cares, that's enough for now, though for how much longer I can't say."_

With the check paid and the food eaten the girls got up and began to leave the café, one spirit feeling lifted whilst another more downcast. The two stepped out into the heat of midday and immediately regretted it.

"ARGH. It's. TO. HOT!" The otaku shouted with mock horror and anger, bending her knees and raising her fists up.

"I know, I heard it was going to be pretty hot out but this is ridiculous." Kagami said in agreement as she began to fan herself. She quickly ran across the street leaving her otaku behind for a second entering a store. She quickly came back with a couple of fans and handed one to Konata.

"Thanks Kagami, you didn't have to though." Konata said as she gratefully took the fan.

"Like I said I want to. So where do you want to go next?" Kagami asked as they began walking down the sidewalk.

"Hmm. Well-"

"HEY HIIRAGI!" The two turned to the sound of the noise to see Misao running towards them. Glomping Kagami as soon as she caught up.

"Hey Misao." Kagami greeted as she pried the fanged girl off of her.

"Hey Misakichi." Konata greeted, earning a glare from the brunette due to the nickname.

"So whatcha up to Hiiragi?" Misao asked, trying her best to ignore the midget.

"Just spending the day with Konata." Kagami replied, noticing the poorly hidden look of disdain appearing on her long-time friends face. "What about you?"

"Minegishi and my brother are out on a date." Misao began. "I tagged along, hoping for some good moments to tease, but things got a little too mushy for my taste." She finished in chagrin.

"I see, well that's nice." _'At least some peoples' love affairs are going well.'_ The tallest of the girls thought to herself.

The trio traveled down the sidewalk, conversation much more lively with the hyper-active brunette around. They continued on until they passed by a local bookstore, one that the girls hadn't been to before.

"Isn't this that new one?" Konata asked impassively.

"Yeah, it just opened up last week." Kagami answered, unable to hide excitement.

"Seems like someone wants to take a look." Konata teased with a large cat grin. She grabbed the taller girl's hand and pulled her towards the store before she could respond.

"Hey! Don't just go grabbing people and pulling them like that!" Kagami half-shouted as she tried to get her arm back. "Besides, I thought you didn't like normal bookstores."

"Well they may have a manga section." Konata said as she pulled Kagami through to the entrance room, followed by a Misao, who at the time was flashing a rather venomous glare at the blunette, though neither of the other girls noticed it. _'Damn midget. She's got Hiiragi ignoring me now.'_

"Besides," Konata continued. "If you're the one treating me, then we should at least do something you want to do."

"I'm fine with anything you want to do Kona." Kagami told her. Konata froze in place, letting go of the tsundere's hand. Kagami looked at her confused, did she say something wrong?

Konata slowly turned to her, a heavy blush set on her. "I've never heard you use a nickname before." She said shyly

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you want I won't-"

"Oh no, no." The blunette interrupted hastily, "It was just surprising that's all. It actually sounded…nice. I wouldn't mind being called that more often."

Kagami nodded in agreement, her own blush setting in pretty heavily itself. Misao had all the while been watching.

' _My God, it's like some kind of cheesy romance.'_ The fanged girl thought bitterly. _'Wait a second!'_

The three entered the bookstore, finding it to be much larger than its outward appearance made it out to be. Inside were aisles upon aisles of books itching to be picked up and read, and a section with chairs for people to sit down and read. The ceiling held many fancy looking light fixtures, and gave the place an elegant look and feel. Kagami had to take a minute to let it all sink in; Konata on the other hand looked a little upset. As far as she could tell, there was no manga section whatsoever.

"We don't to be here, we could go somewhere else if you want." Kagami offered, despite how much she was already loving it there.

"Nah I'm okay, you should enjoy yourself." Konata told her. _'As long as I'm with you I couldn't care less about where we are.'_ She then proceeded to grab the tsundere's hand and began pulling her to a random aisle, "Off to fun!"

Kagami giggled at her love's antics and simply let the shorter girl pull her off wherever. Misao trudged behind, not particularly happy at that moment. She examined the other two as they went through aisle after aisle, taking a look at the various books, Kagami at least. The fanged girl may not be known as highly perceptive, but she could see the differences in how they acted towards each other. Noticing how they both seemed to act more shyly towards each other, how Kagami seemed much gentler and Konata much kinder. She examined her love's eyes, and soon found something that made her blood run cold. Every time Kagami looked at the face of the blue-haired midget, her eyes seemed to shine, just like how Ayano had said hers did when she looked at the tsundere.

' _No…That's not right. How can she love that midget! All that obnoxious brat ever does is tease her.'_ Misao thought with a mixture of fury and sorrow. _'It's not fair! I was her friend first. I LOVED HER FIRST! Why is she choosing the midget over me? Are they already together?_

"Something wrong Misao? You look upset." Kagami asked, interjecting her from her thoughts. She didn't realize it, but her anger was evident in her eyes, and she had her hands balled into fists hanging stiffly at her sides.

"Gah, oh I'm fine." Misao shouted, putting on a happy façade, one that Kagami could see right through. "I need to go now, Minegishi and onii-san are probably wondering where I am."

Misao ran out of the store as fast as she could. Tears were escaping as she pressed through the crowd of people. Her mind stuck on one thing. _'Just wait midget. I'll make you regret taking Hiiragi from me!'_

Kagami was about to run after Misao when a certain someone had called her.

"Here I got you these!" Konata said excitedly as she handed a plastic bag to her love. Kagami took the bag and pulled out the books, revealing them to be the light novel versions of Strawberry Panic!. The taller girl didn't quite know how to respond, not sure if it was a sincere action or just another playful joke. She decided she would think of it as the former, and found a lovely opportunity to impress her otaku.

"Thanks Kona. Question though." Kagami said as she looked at the shorter girl through narrowed eyes. Konata stood there with her cat-grin and half-lidded eyes.

"Ask away!" Kagami grinned devilishly as she let out a chuckle.

"Do Nagisa and Tamao end up together in this version? I'm not much of a fan of the NagisaXShizuma couple." The taller girl told her nonchalantly.

Konata looked at her dumbfounded, her mouth hung agape and her eyes widened. To say she was shocked would be an understatement and it clearly showed. Kagami bit her lip as she tried to stop the escaping giggle fit, though it unfortunately wouldn't last long as the otaku's mouth quickly formed a devilish grin, a gleam appearing in her eyes.

"Seems I may make an otaku out of you yet Kagamin." She cooed as she brought herself too close.

"What!" Kagami shouted, face growing red as her outburst garnered attention from the other customers. "Don't go bumping me in with your kind." She added in a more hushed, more vicious tone.

' _And don't you dare come any closer…We're in public for Christ's sake!'_ She thought to herself. Unfortunately Konata ended doing the exact opposite. _'Stop stop stop!'_ Kagami instinctively clenched her fists, and immediately unclenched it as Konata flinched, and quickly backed off with a look of shame.

"Sorry." The shorter girl uttered perturbed. She turned to walk away but was again stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves tightly around her. Her face began to heat up and felt like was on fire. She could feel Kagami's breath tickling her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't be. Like I said, I won't ever hurt you again." Kagami comforted. She could feel a couple of disapproving stares from the onlookers but ignored them; all that mattered to her at that moment was Konata. "Come on, I want you to enjoy yourself, let's go somewhere else okay?"

Konata nodded and Kagami slowly unraveled her arms from the shorter girl's torso. Konata turned to look her in the face, before hanging her head in shame.

"I know I can be a bit of a pest Kagamin, I'm sorry I'm such a both-mmph" She was stopped by a finger pressed against her lips. Kagami looked at her with a loving smile.

"I know you can be annoying sometimes Konata, but that's just how you are. And it doesn't bother me so much anymore okay. Right now I just want you to be happy." Kagami told her. She took the shorter girl's hand and began pulling her out of the store. They were soon out on the street, Kagami turned to her little love.

"So where do you want to go?" She asked jubilantly.

"I'm fine with anywhere Kagamin." Konata said faintly. "Actually I kinda feel like going home."

"Oh…Ok" Kagami responded crestfallen. She felt like kicking herself, all that progress made, and it all backfired. The two trudged through the crowd of busy people, both looking downcast. Kagami snuck a peek over to Konata, and sighed at the depressed look she found. She looked out ahead, the train station was beginning to come into view.

It wasn't long until they walked into the train and were speeding off. Kagami decided to pull out one of her new novels and begin reading. Before she started she stole a peek at the azure-haired girl next to her. Konata remained motionless as she stared down at the floor, sorrow etched into her features.

' _Great, there's no way she'll tell me herself now.'_ Kagami thought to herself frustrated. She laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

The train skidded to a halt. The girls stood up and headed out and began a quiet, awkward walk to the Izumi residence.

"You didn't have to walk me home Kagamin." Konata muttered blushing. She felt flattered though, yet torn. As much as she wanted to savor each and every passing moment with the younger girl, the eventful day took its toll, and she really wanted to be alone to sort everything out.

"I want to." Kagami answered rather impassively. She kept her eyes glued straight ahead. Konata looked up at her, not quite sure if Kagami meant it or not.

The two finally arrived at the Izumi household. By this time the sun had begun to lower, and the girls figured it was somewhere around four. As they stepped onto the porch Konata turned to face Kagami.

"Well I'll see you at school then." Konata said.

"Yeah." Kagami responded.

"And Kagamin, thanks. I had a lot of fun today." Konata told her with a bright smile.

"So did I Kona." Kagami answered with her own smile. The two stood there in silence, neither one wanting to move. They looked each other in the eye's, both wanting the exact same thing. Konata let out a mischievous smile.

"Why Kagamin, it almost looks like you wanna kiss me!" She teased as put a hand to her mouth and giggled. Kagami merely eye-smiled as she raised a hand. Konata flinched again, and braced herself for another hit. She closed her eyes and tensed up when she felt something soft touching her face. She opened her eyes to see Kagami looking at her lovingly, and found the taller girl was caressing her cheek. A dark blush spread across her face and her heart began pounding.

' _She looks so beautiful.'_ She thought as she stared into the indigo orbs, entranced. Kagami's hand began moving forward, brushing against her ear and coming to rest on the back of her head. She slowly bent down and brought her face within a couple inches in front of Konata's. She brought her other arm around Konata's waist and pulled her up against her. Konata's eyes widened at the sudden contact and intimate position they were in.

"K-Kagamin?"

Kagami smiled as she moved her face forward more. Konata gasped as she felt the younger girl's lips brushing against hers. Kagami gently pushed on Konata's head, and brought her into a full kiss. Konata's mind went blank' her heart pounding at a speed she couldn't even begin to comprehend. Her knees went weak and she grasped onto Kagami's arms to keep standing. She couldn't believe what was happening. Kagami had actually initiated the kiss, her love was actually loving her back!

Konata closed her eyes as tears of absolute joy began to spill. She brought her arms up around Kagami's neck and deepened the kiss. Kagami softly bit Konata's lip, and her mouth opened just enough to let the taller girl's tongue to slide in. Kagamin moved her tongue all around, exploring as much of her love's mouth as she could. The two eventually broke apart to breathe, but kept their tongues interlocked. The two came back together and this time it was Konata who was doing the exploring.

The two lovers stood there having forgotten about the rest of the world around them. To them it was if the only two things that existed were they and their love. After what felt like hours to them they finally, albeit reluctantly pulled apart, a small trail a saliva running down Konata's mouth. Both girls panted as they continued to gaze in each other's eyes.

"Kagami…That was…That was." Konata found herself unable to speak. Kagami pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you Kona. So so much." She whispered in the older girl's ear. They stood there holding each other, never wanting the moment to end.

"I love you too." Konata choked out as she cried, overwhelmed by the happiness and love she was now feeling. Kagami separated from the embrace and took her lover by the hand.

"I still have a bit before I have to be home." She told her. "Right now I just want to be with you."

She led them into the house, which was fortunately for them empty. They made it about two steps in before Kagami turned and swept Konata up in another passionate kiss. Konata managed, barely, to lead them to the living room couch while still maintaining the kiss. The taller girl laid them down on it and was now on top of Konata, holding her arms above her head as their fingers interlaced. She moved her head lower and began kissing and nipping the shorter girl's neck, getting some small gasps and excited whimpers in response. She continued trailing kisses up her lover's neck, eventually coming upon her ear. Kagami gave a nibble, causing Konata to gasp and arch her back, making Kagami grin deviously, she had found a weak spot. Kagami removed her hands from Kona's and began moving them about her petite love's body.

"K-KagAMi, KagamiII." Konata moaned out, making the taller girl grow more bold. She began nipping more roughly and soon placed a hand on Konata's chest, getting a loud moan in response as began fondling her. Kagami soon felt an odd pressure against her shoulders, and soon stopped what she was doing. She lifted herself up and looked at her girlfriend. Konata was pushing on her shoulders, her face was red and slightly sweaty and she was panting heavily.

"I..I'm not quite ready yet, Kagami." She choked out in between pants, not quite meeting her eyes. Kagami looked crestfallen, but began to feel a little guilty. It had only been roughly two days since she had broken her lover's heart, and here she was already taking advantage of her right after confessing.

"Sorry about that. I guess I just got caught in the heat of the moment." Kagami muttered out. Konata looked up at the girl she loved and smiled.

"It's alright Kagami, it's not that I don't want to, I just feel it's a little too early." Kagami nodded in agreement, and began giggling. Konata raised an eyebrow and asked what she thought was funny.

"Nothing, just seems somewhat like a role reversal." Kagami told her. Konata let out an 'ohhh' as she realized what she meant, before laughing herself.

"Yeah, never thought I'd be the one stopping us from having sex." She said with a chuckle. Kagami giggled once more before laying down on top of her love, resting her cheek upon Konata's. Konata took her lover's hand in hers and squeezed. The two laid there, lost in their own world.

"Hey Kagamin."

"Yeah."

"Love you." Kagami smiled and brought her head up. The two continued to lose themselves in each other's gaze and went in for another kiss.

"Love you too."

Kagami's phone began ringing, she pulled it out to see it was a text from Tsukasa, telling her she needed to be home soon. Kagami groaned as she put the phone away. The two got up and walked over to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Konata said sadly, not wanting Kagami to leave.

"Yeah." Kagami responded, not wanting to leave. It was the last thing she wanted to do in fact. "I'll come and visit as often as I can. Summer vacation starts tomorrow so we'll have a lot of free time!"

Konata smiled and nodded, the two shared one last passionate kiss before Kagami reluctantly stepped out the door. Konata stood at the doorway as they waved to each other.

Once Kagami was out of sight Konata stepped back into the house and closed the door. She removed her shoes and proceeded up to her room, plopping herself on her bed once she was in. She stared up at the ceiling for a minute before her eyes began wandering around the room. Everything suddenly seemed so much more vibrant and beautiful, and even the air around her felt happy. But why shouldn't it? She had finally gained the love she had wanted so badly. That beautiful tsundere she so pined for was finally hers _._

 _'Things couldn't be more perfect.'_ She thought to herself. _  
_

 **A/N: You think I went a little overboard there? Well either way I just hope ya'll enjoyed it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu.  
**


	24. The rest of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James felt relieved as he touched down in the train station, glad to be back on solid ground. He looked over his shoulder to the quivering girl attached to him. Slowly she lifted her head, having buried her face in his back. Tsukasa never imagined flying would be such a terrifying experience, sure he flew slowly, and even held his arms back close to her sides so he would catch her if her grip slipped, but it was still something she never wanted to do again, she even began to feel motion sick during flight.

James felt relieved as he touched down in the train station, glad to be back on solid ground. He looked over his shoulder to the quivering girl attached to him. Slowly she lifted her head, having buried her face in his back. Tsukasa never imagined flying would be such a terrifying experience, sure he flew slowly, and even held his arms back close to her sides so he would catch her if her grip slipped, but it was still something she never wanted to do again, she even began to feel motion sick during flight.

Tsukasa slowly unraveled her arms and legs from James. She stepped down to the ground trembling, and began to fall back when she was caught by the boy grabbing a hold of her shoulder and putting an arm on her back to help steady her. He felt guilty; if he had known the flight would shake her up like that he never would have had her go through with it.

After a slow shaky walk out the station, Tsukasa began walking on her own as she regained her balance.

"Sorry about that…" James said ashamedly as he let go of her. "I shouldn't have had you do that."

"It's ok." Tsukasa replied as she smiled up at him. "I'm the one who agreed to it, I guess I should have prepared myself for it better."

"Well I probably should have flown lower to the ground." James said more to himself than the girl beside him. Tsukasa put a hand on his shoulder and gave an eye-smile.

"It's alright; you didn't know what would happen. Besides, it was kinda fun after awhile." Tsukasa lied in a honey-sweet tone. James gave a small smile, still feeling ashamed, but finding Tsukasa's cheery disposition infectious. A sudden wave of pain shot throughout the boy's muscles, causing a noticeable twitch.

"Are you alright?" Tsukasa asked concernedly.

"Yeah, muscles just feeling a little sore." James responded, flexing his arms to see if it would help, which it didn't.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have had you carry me after all."

"Don't be. I've carried a lot heavier." James said grinning. Tsukasa smiled as she sweat dropped.

"Uh not that I'm saying you are heavy!" James quickly shouted as he realized how bad his statement may have sounded. "I mean you're much smaller than anything else I've ever-wait that doesn't sound much better…I mean you…Ah…I-I-I'm just gonna shut up now."

James grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head as Tsukasa giggled at him. James turned away as a blush began to creeping across.

' _Good God she is cute.'_ He thought to himself as he stared off. Another pang ran down his arms, and though he tried his best to ignore, the pain was evident on his face. Tsukasa didn't seem to notice as she looked to the road ahead humming a tune. They continued walking on in silence, when something cute and furry walked right in front of the sweet airhead.

"Aww!" She squealed out as she picked it up. "Aren't you an adorable little kitty!"

Tsukasa hugged the tiny kitten and began to softly scratch its head, getting a satisfied purr as the feline laid on her arm and nestled into her chest.

"Seems you're pretty good with animals." James said with a grin. Tsukasa looked up to him with a large smile and nodded.

"I've always wanted to get a pet, like a cute little puppy or kitty. Dad said maybe but most likely not, and Onee-chan said I might not be responsible enough." She told him, her bow slightly drooping as she talked.

"I don't know, I think you could take good care of one!" James told her.

"Ya think so?"

"Uh-huh." Tsukasa perked up at the vote of confidence. She held the kitten up to her face and began to nuzzle its face.

"Would you like to pet him?" Tsukasa asked the fighter, holding the cat up to James's face before he had any time to react. James's face went red and his eyes began to water as the fur brushed up against his nose.

"Oh God…Ah…Ahh…ACHOO!" Tsukasa felt a huge rush of air fly past her, powerful enough that she nearly fell back. She looked behind her and was shocked at what she saw. One of the trees by the road they walked on had a large indent on it.

She turned back to see the boy in a sneezing fit, each sneeze as powerful as the last, holes appearing in the ground from each passing current. A few minutes and several holes later James stood there rubbing his itching eyes groaning. The kitten, having been frightened by the outburst, had run away, leaving Tsukasa a little saddened.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she walked over and patted the boys back.

"Yeah…No…I'm ok, I'm just allergic to cat's is all." James huffed as he was having some trouble breathing.

"I think you should probably go see a doctor." A distraught Tsukasa suggested.

"Nah, I'll be fine I just need to go get some allergy meds." James replied breathlessly. He turned around to head off to the train station, thinking it better than flying when he couldn't see clearly and risk hitting a tree…or a building. He made about three steps before a small and soft hand grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him backwards.

"I have some allergy medicine at my house." Tsukasa told him. She looked up to him with eyes that expressed guilt, and James found he didn't have the heart to refuse.

"Ok…T-thank you." James uttered inaudibly as he let the bow-haired girl drag him down the road. Tsukasa beamed a smile, and James praised the lord his face was already red. He looked down at the hand holding his, and suddenly found himself fighting the urge to gently squeeze it.

' _What's wrong with me?'_ He thought disgruntled. Never in his life had James felt like this. He had read a couple of romances novels before (not that he'd ever admit that) so love and wasn't a completely foreign subject to him, but he felt the possibility of him feeling such romantic notions completely ridiculous. He never believed in love at first sight, deeming it a silly cliché for cheesy movies. Plus he had only known Tsukasa for not even a month and there meeting wasn't exactly under the best of circumstances.

' _I'm probably just getting confused. After all, she's the first person in years to treat me this kindly.'_ He reasoned. _'I'm sure these feelings will simply pa-.'_

"Alright we're here!" Tsukasa said suddenly, startling James from the thoughts that had him unaware of the world around him, leaving him wondering just how long he was pondering the subject. Tsukasa opened the door and led him inside to see Tsukasa's mother Miki just entering the living room.

"Hi okaasan!" Tsukasa greeted as she hugged her mother, getting another warm hug back.

"I'm guessing Kagami is still with Konata-chan?" Tsukasa nodded, telling her mother she wasn't sure when she would be back.

"So do you think today they'll finally get together?" Miki asked her youngest daughter cheekily.

"Maybe." Tsukasa answered with a giggle that was joined by her mother. At this time Miki looked up and noticed the boy looking like he was about to pass out standing at the doorway.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that! Come on in." Miki invited. "Are you Tsukasa's boyfriend?"

Both teens jumped at the question. Tsukasa blushing brightly as she waved her arms at her mother denying it, James simply stood there fidgeting about as he shook his head, blush being obvious even under the allergies. Tsukasa perked up as she remembered what she was supposed to do.

"Okaasan, James-kun needs some allergy medicine!" Tsukasa said quickly as she began heading up the stairs.

"Third shelf of the medicine cabinet." Miki shouted up to her daughter before turning to James. "Come in, come in."

James removed his shoes and bowed before being led to the living room. James took a seat in a separate chair whilst Miki sat on the sofa next to her husband.

"James right?" Tadao asked. James nodded as he stared down the floor. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving my daughters. I owe you a lot."

"It was nothing." James said bashfully as he looked up and grinned. He looked back down and muttered to himself. "It was basically my fault anyway."

"What was that?" Tadao inquired. "I don't exactly see how. It's not like you gathered those boys on that roof."

James's brow raised in confusion. _'He's talking about that? I guess they didn't tell him about my ex-job. I'll just ask Tsukasa about it later.'_

"But I do have one question."

"?"

Tadao leaned forward with a raised brow and a smug smirk. "What **were** youdoing up on that roof?"

James shot straight up in his seat, his face more red than it ever had been. Sweat drops running down as he flailed his arms about spouting gibberish whilst trying to answer coherently.

"I wasn't-I mean I didn't-I was just-I-i-i-i-I'm not a pervert! I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

Meanwhile Tsukasa searched through the shelves of the medicine cabinet as she examined each box and bottle for what she needed until finally coming upon a box of Zyrtec. She opened the box and pulled out the packets and broke one off from the rest. Her prize in hand she left the bathroom, hearing the laughter of her parents upon her exit. She let out a sigh as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

' _Okaasan, Otousan…Why do you always torture every boy that walks through the door?'_ She thought, remembering a time when Matsuri brought her boyfriend from college over to meet them. Simply put he had made sure to never set foot there since.

With a sigh and a smile Tsukasa began her descent, unbeknownst to her though, an evil lurks. An evil masterfully hiding within plain sight as it patiently sits, waiting for the most opportune time to strike upon unsuspecting prey. A evil so diabolically cunning that no force within the Hiiragi residence could foresee it!

"Ow." _'What's a tack doing on the stairs!'_ Tsukasa brought her leg up immediately as the thumb tack plunged into the heel of her foot. As she tried to remove it she ended up facing the other way, and with a loss of balance soon began a backwards plummet down the stairs with a shout. She snapped her eyes shut as she braced for a hard impact, only to feel something grab her before her bottom met the ground.

"You alright?" Tsukasa opened her eyes to see James looking down at her as he held her in his arms, having caught her at the very last second.

"I'm ok." Tsukasa said as she stepped out of the boys grasp. She immediately felt pain shooting up from her leg, forgetting she still had the tack in her foot. She began to fall backwards when James caught her. Face flushed with embarrassment Tsukasa hastily removed the tack, and looked to see a trickle of blood beginning to escape the tiny hole in her foot.

Miki, having gotten off the couch when she heard Tsukasa's shout walked into the kitchen, and after the sounds of items rustling through drawers, came back with a small band-aid, and proceeded to apply it to her daughter's wound.

"Thanks mom." Tsukasa said gratefully. She suddenly remembered the reason she was upstairs in the first place, and promptly handed James the allergy meds.

"Here let me go get some-oh!"James removed the pill from the packaging and swallowed it before Tsukasa had finished offering him a drink.

"Would you like some tea?" Miki offered.

"No thank you, I should probably get going, I don't want to be a bother." James bashfully responded.

"Nonsense." Miki interjected as she turned for the kitchen "You're always welcome here."

The Hiiragi mother came back with a tray holding a pitcher and a few glasses, and soon everyone was in the living room, drinking tea and watching television and exchanging pleasant conversation. It continued on until the tea was finished, and James reluctantly decided he should leave, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

"Come by anytime." Miki said as the Hiiragis waved James out the door.

"I will." James said with a nod as he stepped out into the afternoon sun. Once outside he began to charge his energy, and with his aura surrounding him he took off into the air at full speed, enjoying the wind in his face until a wave of pain shot through him and caused a rapid descent, ending in a downward plummet straight into a tree.

Later that evening the Hiiragi families were all sitting down to dinner, all except for one that is. However it wasn't long before said missing Hiiragi, one Kagami Hiiragi, came strolling through the door with a kick in her step and the biggest smile the rest of the family had seen as far as they could remember. Kagami removed her shoes and joined the rest of her family at the table. The two eldest twins looked at her slightly stunned. This incredibly cheery Kagami was quite a stark contrast from the quiet, depressed looking one they had seen the day before yesterday. They both knew Kagami had spent the day with Konata, and it only took mere seconds before Inori figured out exactly what had happened. She chose to stay quiet about it though, knowing her little sister would tell her herself when she felt ready.

She **did** feel slightly worried though. Her parents would surely notice the heightened blithe in their second youngest daughter, and would likely be curious of the cause. Of course if her mother did find out she wouldn't hold any qualms about it in the slightest. Her father though, was a different story. Inori remembered all the times when they were younger about how many times their father would speak openly about his antipathy for homosexuals when the subject came up. It was quite clear he hated them, though they never were given a clear cut reason why. Inori had asked her mother once about why he hated it so much, but was told that it was a subject best left forgotten. Still, even if Tadao did find out about Kagami's fancies towards Konata, Inori was sure he wouldn't do anything too rash; at least she hoped he wouldn't.

Not long after supper had finished Kagami laid on her bed in her pajamas reading one of her new novels from Konata when her attention averted to an opening door.

"Hey Onee-chan." A pajama wearing Tsukasa greeted cheerfully. Kagami greeted back as she marked her place in her book and sat up in her bed whilst Tsukasa sat on the floor in front of it.

"I'm guessing you had fun with Kona-chan today." Tsukasa's was response was another big grin. "So what happened?"

Kagami explained the events of her day with Konata, starting with when they left the train to ending with her kissing Konata and confessing her feelings, leaving out the tonguing, nipping, and groping of course.

"That's great Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said when the retelling was finished. "I'm glad you and Kona-chan worked it out and are happy-." She was cut off by a large yawn. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Tsukasa." Kagami replied. Tsukasa got up and continued to yawn cutely as she began to leave.

"Goodnight." Kagami called before her younger twin was out the door. She turned her attention back to her book and continued to read until eleven and decided it was time for sleep. She shifted around in her bed until she found herself comfortable and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she was mere seconds from unconsciousness until a ringing brought her right back to reality. She looked over to her phone and grumbled as she reached for it. She flipped it open and read the message contained.

 _Goodnight Kagamin 3_

Kagami smiled as she read the message and began typing a reply.

 _Don't stay up too late._

She waited for a couple seconds before her phone rang off again.

 _Aww no fun lol._

Kagami chuckled as she closed her phone and set back on her desk before nestling back into her bed and pulling the covers up to her chin, and within minutes had found sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize this one took so long.**

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.**


	25. Last day of School Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the morning sun's rays shone through the Izumi household, Konata sat up in her bed with a yawn and the largest smile she had ever had, and for good reason.

As the morning sun's rays shone through the Izumi household, Konata sat up in her bed with a yawn and the largest smile she had ever had, and for good reason.

"Summer VACATION!" The otaku yelled as she jumped out of bed, beginning her morning routine with more vigor than usual. After breakfast and teeth brushing the blunette reentered her room and threw the closet door open.

' _Let's see. It's the last day so I at least don't have to wear the uniform. I should put on something cute for Kagamin.'_ She thought with a smirk. She skimmed through her clothes and decided on a Loose Green tank top with slight v-neck with darker green on the bottom 2 inches that stops just below her hips, mid thigh dark-jean shorts, and brown 1-inch flip-flops with a small flower on the band. She grabbed a comb and band and within minutes had her hair up in a ponytail.

Konata headed downstairs and bade her father farewell as she exited her house and began her trek down the train station. As she continued traveling, her mind constantly wandered off to the memories of her weekend. In truth, she still had a hard time believing it to be real, for Kagami to say she hated her one day, then confessing love for her the next, was truly one hell of an experience. In the back of her head, a nagging worry kept clawing its way to the forefront of her mind. If Kagami could so easily hurt her like before, what's there to say she couldn't do it again?

' _I'm sure Kagamin didn't mean what she said, otherwise she wouldn't have gone to all the trouble yesterday…'_ She thought as she tried reassuring herself.

' _I love you Kona.'_ Konata smiled as her loves words echoed through her head, remembering the loving tone of her voice, the gentle embrace she held her in, the passion of her kisses.

' _Who knew Kagami could be such a romantic.'_ The blunette thought with a chuckle. _'Still…Everything felt like such a dream, I'm not even sure it all happened. I should have checked my phone before I left, see that goodnight text I sent.'_

Konata had made it to the train station with minutes to spare, not completely aware of herself due to her daydreaming. She snapped back to reality in time to see none other than the Hiiragi twins standing in front of the train waiting for her. She began approaching them, but decided to stay out of their sight, taking full advantage of her height to hide amongst the gathering crowd of people. She succeeded in getting within five feet of them without their noticing, and took this time to admire just how her girlfriend looked. Kagami looked around nervously as her hand fidgeted around with her hair, which had been let down from the usual twin-tails, and had a small white band. She wore a halter top that hugged her curve and had a slight flair and small thin lace at the bottom, low-rise jeans and 2-inch heels with a criss-crossed band. Konata couldn't help but feel a little underdressed compared to her stunning girlfriend.

"Geez, it's the last day of school, you'd think she'd at least try to be on time." Kagami muttered to herself before turning to Tsukasa.

"You think I look ok?" She asked her younger twin for at least the seventh time.

"You look great Onee-chan." Tsukasa said, putting on a smile despite the fact her sister's nerves were beginning to wear on her own. "I'm sure Kona-chan will like it."

Kagami simply continued to look around frantically as she searched the crowd for the petite form of her girlfriend, completely unaware of the one sneaking up behind.

"She better hurry it up, we've only got a couple-"

"Aww, my tsundere's all worried about me, so cute!" Konata interrupted as she jumped on Kagami and looped her arms around the taller girl's neck, startling her.

Kagami let out a startled cry as she jumped. She felt something warm press against her cheek, and smiled as she turned her head to kiss her love's cheek. Konata let go and stood in front of Kagami with her cat grin wider than ever. Kagami smiled back before giving her girlfriend a light bop on the head.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She said, trying her best to sound angry, failing miserably thanks to an escaping laugh. The trio walked into the train and began searching for some empty seats. Unfortunately for them the place was packed with business men, workers, and other various passengers, and so they ended up having to stand holding on to the handrails.

Konata let out a groan as she barely managed to get two fingers over the bar of her handrail. Kagami shifted her eyes over to her love, and couldn't stop a less than quiet chuckle from escaping as she saw Konata stand on her tip-toes in an attempt to get her hand around the bar.

Konata flashed Kagami an annoyed glance before staring down the ground as she grumbled to herself. She felt a hand suddenly grab a hold of hers and pull it down from the bar. The otaku looked up at her tsundere quizzically, and in response said tsundere wrapped her arm around Konata's shoulder and pulled her up against her. Konata blushed brightly, before nestling into the embrace and looped an arm around Kagami's waist.

"My my, you sure are affectionate today, and getting all dressed up just for me!" Konata teased as she adopted a cutesy tone. She brought her arm from Kagami's waist and wrapped both of them around her girlfriend's neck, lifting herself from the ground and literally hanging off of Kagami as she began rubbing her cheek against Kagami's. "It's so moe I can hardly stand it!"

"It's only cause I'm in love." Kagami whispered quietly enough only for Konata to hear. Konata fell back to the ground and stood there slightly stunned. She looked up at Kagami with wide eyes, wondering if this was the same short-tempered tsundere she was in love with. She tried to think of another remark to get a rise out of her, but was coming up short.

Kagami however was grinning triumphantly on the inside. _'From now on you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that my little Kona.'_

The train continued its speedy path down, and after a stop that came before theirs the girls had managed to scramble towards some seats, and were now sitting comfortably. Kagami had an arm around Konata's shoulder with Konata resting her head on Kagami's, eyes closed with a contented smile spread across her lips. Kagami looked down, observing the face of the girl she so loved. She felt a smile spreading on her own face, loving how adorable her girlfriend looked. Konata opened her eyes and looked up meeting Kagami's gaze. There, lost in the deep sea of emerald, Kagami couldn't control herself. In the back of her head she knew she should restrain herself being as they were in public. They had already gotten quite a few stares, some disapproving, some indifferent, and some that were even accompanied by 'aww'. But this wouldn't hold Kagami back as she took a hold of Konata's chin and gently kissed her.

Konata smiled underneath it before returning the kiss in full. The two broke apart and smiled at each other before Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami's torso and hugged her tightly. Kagami returned the hug and rested her cheek upon her Kona's head. The two sat there enjoying each other's presence as the rest of the world seemed to disappear around them.

"Aww, how romantic." The two love bird's moment was put to an abrupt halt as a certain younger sister ripped them back to reality. They blushed heavily as they separated, though they decided to keep their hands together. They both scanned the room and found most people trying to ignore them, two gossiping women who kept whispering to each other whilst staring at the couple, and probably the most welcome of the sights, and a sight only Kagami saw, a pair of men with their own hands interlocked, though much more discreetly, looking at them smiling. Kagami looked over to her girlfriend, who in turn looked back at her and smiled sweetly.

Later, the trio was walking down the road getting ever closer to school. As they walked hand in hand Konata noticed a distant look in Kagami's eyes.

"Kagamin?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright." Kagami glanced over to her girlfriend, caught off guard by the question.

"Of course I am. Why's ask?"

"Well you look like something's bothering you." Kagami looked away from the concerned eyes of Konata and to ground dejectedly.

"Well…It's just that, after what happened on the train I've been thinking." The taller girl slowly began.

"About us?" Konata asked warily.

"Sort of…It's just that, well out in public I don't really care what people think, but at school, where everyone knows who we are…Maybe we shouldn't be so open about it?"Kagami explained as she faced away from Konata, not wanting to see the saddened or offended look she would certainly give her.

"Oh." was all she heard as she felt the little otaku's hand unravel from hers. Kagami's head shot forward to see Konata walking ahead of her with her head hung, and immediately regretted what she said.

"Konata!" Kagami ran and in one fell swoop grabbed onto Konata's shoulder, turned her around and brought her into a crushing hug. "I'm sorry, i-it's just, I'm worried about what could happen. I mean people can be so quick to judge. Who knows what they would do. Please don't hate me for this…Believe me I want to be open about it, but if people find out…I just don't want anything to happen to you-"

Kagami's rant had been cut off by a soft pair of lips against hers. They pulled back as quickly as they came as Konata looked up at her girlfriend lovingly.

"It's ok Kagami, I understand." Konata said softly as she looked up into the teary eyes of her girlfriend. "We don't have to tell anyone if you're not comfortable with it. The only ones who'll know will be your sister and Miyuki, and James, and my Dad."

"Miyuki James and your dad, why them?" Kagami asked perplexed.

"Well either James or dad was the first to figure it out; I'm not sure which one. And Miyuki already knows about how I feel about you." Konata explained.

"Ohh. That's kind of surprising. James doesn't really seem that perceptive." Kagami chuckled.

"Yeah I know." Konata said as she went bright pink, remembering how he told her he found out. "But yeah, until you're ready to tell everyone, it'll be our little secret."

Kagami squeezed her love tightly. She could tell Konata was a little disappointed, but was willing to bear with it for her. She wished she could do or say something to help, but just didn't know if she could. The two continued the trek with a small, uncomfortable distance between them. Looking around in every direction save for the one facing each other as they continued. Kagami felt like she was going crazy, every muscle in her body was practically screaming at her to just tackle the girl beside her to ground and eat her face off, to utter a slew of apologies and never let go of her. She felt guilty about what she had said, and could only imagine what was running through Konata's head.

Soon they were nearing the school grounds. Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of her arm, and before she had time to register it, was being pulled off the sidewalk.

"Konata! What are you doing?" She didn't receive any answer as the blunette continued to pull her towards a tree the rested just outside the school gate, close to one of the building walls. She pulled them to the other side and looked quickly scanned the area around, no one to be seen. Konata grabbed Kagami by the shoulders and pushed her up against the tree they were standing behind.

"Konata, just what is going o-" Kagami was interrupted by a pair of lips crushing themselves against hers and a tongue briskly shoving itself down her throat. Initially shocked, it took a couple seconds for Kagami to completely process what happened, but as she did her initial instinct telling her to shove the attacker off kicked in. However before she acted upon it her second instinct took over and screamed for her to go with it. She decided to act upon the more loving instinct and quickly wrapped her arms around the small of Konata's back as she began pushing her lips into the kiss with even more force than Konata.

"What was that for?" Kagami muttered in a daze after the moment stopped. Konata simply grinned.

"I need to get as much of my Kagamin as I can." She said before throwing an arm onto her forehead in an overly dramatic fashion. "Before we're ruthlessly separated by the harsh realities of education!"

"We're only gonna be at school for a few hours." Kagami chuckled as she began twiddling with her girlfriend's ahoge.

"Few hours too many." Konata pouted. Kagami shook her head, a large grin plastering itself on her lips as she went in for another kiss.

Meanwhile…

"Onee-chan? Kona-chan? Where'd you go?"

The three walked through the school gate and closed in on the building with plenty of time to spare. As they walked closer they managed to meet up with Miyuki, Ayano, and James, who all cheerfully greeted them.

"Oh God, not another one." Kagami groaned, as her group joined the other.

Konata chuckled. "I had nothing to do with this one!"

"What?" James cocked his head, wondering why Kagami looked at him with an annoyed look, Konata chuckled at him, whilst the other three merely gave apathetic smiles. He felt his face, but as far as he could tell nothing was wrong with it. He looked down at his clothes and didn't find anything out of the ordinary, just his brown boots, dark jeans, and black T-shirt with a picture of a large charcoal-gray creature from head to torso with letters that looked they were carved from stone that said 'King of Monsters'.

"Well anyway, where's Misao?" Kagami asked as she looked about the crowd of students entering the building.

"I'm not sure." Ayano answered. "She was here with us but said she had to go do something before she took off. She seemed pretty anxious about it too."

"Oh…Well I guess we'll see her at class then."

And with that the group headed into the building where they split up as they went down the hallways towards their classes. As the class of Kuroi went about their way Konata lagged behind the group, stuck in a state of bliss as her mind wandered elsewhere. On the way to school Kagami said she had a little celebration planned for tonight, and Konata could only wonder what it would be. Her ears perked as she heard a couple of girls near her spoke mutedly.

"I heard she was pretty weird, but to think she'd be such a freak"

"I kinda saw it coming though; I heard she played all those games for guys."

Konata felt curious as to what they were talking about but decided to tune them out. As she began to approach her locker she heard a couple of boys near her speaking as well.

"Rumors going around that Izumi is actually a lesbian."

Now Konata's attention had been caught. She listened in as closely as she could as she continued walking.

"I heard she had a thing for Kagami-chan."

"The Hiiragi girl? That would explain she's always them."

Konata stopped dead in her tracks, a cold sweat running down as a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. One person bumped into her and almost caused her to fall forward.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't just stand around like a slack-jawed-oh it's you. The lesbian freak." The other announced loudly, gaining much attention from the other students. Konata's eyes widened, she recognized that voice, and it was one voice she hoped to never hear again. What's worse this girl knew her secret, and was possibly the worst candidate for it. She turned to see a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes staring her down with an expression of superiority.

"You know, I always knew you were quite a freak, but to think you were actually trying to fuck girls. Wow."

"Arisu." Konata simply said as she turned away from the girl taunting her. _'How did_ _ **she**_ _find out? Did someone tell her?_ _ **Who**_ _could have told her? Does she know about Kagami too?_

"And just where do you think you're heading to Izumi?" The brunette quipped as couple of guys stepped in front of Konata, blocking her path.

"Hey!" Konata tried to sidestep them, but they grabbed her by the arms before she could do anything and lifted her into the air. She flailed her legs about and managed to kick the one on her left in the shin hard enough for him to drop her to the ground, and sent a kick to his stomach causing him to let go of her. With an arm free she sent a fist towards the other boy, narrowly missing him as he jumped to his right and pulled Konata towards him, knocking her off balance.

As Konata regained her footing and began pulling back on her arm the other boy had recovered and delivered a swift elbow to her side. The boy who still had a hold of her kicked her in the stomach, leaving her breathless as she doubled over. They picked Konata up again and slammed her face first into a row of lockers while the girl Konata addressed as Arisu opened one of them. The two boys threw her in and slammed the door shut, leaving a small bit of hair sticking out of the locker door.

"Shouldn't leave any evidence." Arisu said with a chuckle as she began pulling on the tuft of hair, getting a loud shout of pain from the girl the hair was attached to. Konata's yells grew louder as the Arisu's pulling steadily grew in force.

Konata clutched her head as she tried to pull forward to get her hair out of her nemesis's hands. She let out a shrill cry as her head shot forward, hitting the wall on the other side. She laid herself against the door as a stinging pain ran throughout her head, giving her a massive headache. She tried to massage her head, and noticed a certain little feature missing.

' _MY AHOGE! It's gone! Damn, it's gonna take weeks to grow back.'_ She thought depressingly. As she heard the sound of something clicking and fading laughter, she squirmed around and managed to get herself facing the door and began pounding at it.

"Get me out of here!" She growled as continued banging on the door imprisoning her. As she continued she heard something shifting above, and turned her slightly as she looked up. As she did, a book that had been on the locker shelf began to fall, and hit her right in the eye.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Konata laid her head against the door as she covered her eye with her hands. She heard the bell ring and groaned, seems she was gonna stuck for awhile.

As Kagami and Ayano entered their classroom, they heard a loud and easily recognizable voice in the room shout their names, and quickly crossed over to the owner of the voice.

"Morning Misao." Kagami greeted cheerfully. She sat down in her seat next to her old friend as Ayano sat on her other side.

"Man, it's finally summer vacation!" The fanged-girl announced enthusiastically. "What do you say the three of us go somewhere to celebrate?"

"Well actually I already have something planned tonight, if you guys wanna come you can."

"Oh! What's the plan?"

"Well, to be honest…It's kinda something I had in mind for Konata." Kagami said with a slight stutter at the end. "This arcade that I know she enjoys is having this competition with some imported game. I think it was called "Giitaru Hiro", and I know she would enjoy that, heck she'd probably beat everyone even though I'm pretty sure she hasn't even heard of it."

"Oh." Misao grimaced, finding the plan quite unappealing. "No thanks."

"Oh…What about you Ayano?" Kagami asked as she turned to her orange-haired friend. Ayano looked from Kagami to Misao, seeing her glaring straight ahead at the board, and decided against the plan.

"Um, I think I'm going to be rather busy tonight, I'm sorry." She refused politely. Kagami nodded in understanding and turned back to her fanged friend.

"Misao." She said as soon as she saw the hateful expression Misao bore. Misao turned to her. "Why do you hate Konata so much? I mean seriously, what did she do to you?"

Misao's lips curled back. "Wouldn't the better question be how you manage to withstand that brat? I mean all she ever does is piss everyone off with her ridiculous jokes, stupid anime, and annoying screech of a voice!"

Now it was of course Kagami's turn to be getting pissed off.

"Misao…"

"And I really don't see how you don't hate her. I mean she's constantly bugging you for the most idiotic of things, always copying your homework, always making rude comments, never seeming to actually be sorry for any of it. She has no shame!"

"Misao!"

"And how did she even get into this school anyway, she such an idiot! She never studies, always playing those freaking erotic games and online games that pretty much steal your life away! And she works at such a smutty little diner, dressing up in ridiculous costumes to feed the fantasies of other little freaks like her!"

"SHUT UP!"

Misao stopped her little rant to see a face a thunder staring straight at her. Eyes narrowed with a dangerous gleam, nostrils flared, one with an imagination may be able to even see smoke seeping out from them. Mouth curled back to reveal teeth clenched tightly, with matching fists on the desk. One fist lashed out as it unclenched and grabbed a hold of Misao's collar, pulling her out of her seat and bringing her face dangerously close to the enraged one's.

"Don't even speak like you know her so well!" Kagami shouted, causing every student in the room, and even some in the hall, to turn their attention to them. "Ever since you met her you've always insulted her and treat her like crap! So what if Kona has different interests from yours! You don't know what she can really be like! Yes she likes to make jokes and comments, but it's not like she actually means anything by them! **And** , Kona **can** be sweet when she wants to, very sweet! Not to mention, some of the anime she watches is actually pretty good and the costume **she** wears at the café isn't smutty at all! And don't you ever, **ever** ,call her a freak again! I swear to God Misao if you keep this up, I can't be held responsible for my actions! I mean, what has she ever done to you huh? What reason has she given you to hate her so much? I mean you **barely** hang out with her, the only time I've ever known you to be anywhere near her is when I'm around, and even then she doesn't really seem to do anything awful to you! So what is it huh, why do you hate her so much?"

Misao star wide-eyed as she faced the full wrath of Kagami, seeing an angry side she never even knew existed. She knew Kagami had quite a temper, but this was a whole new level. As Kagami's explosion settled Misao sat back down, face blank. Never in her life had she faced such an angry Kagami, and it was something she never wanted to see again. She turned to the front of the room, staring off into space as Kagami's yelling rang through her head.

Kagami sat there taking deep breaths as she slowly calmed down. In truth she didn't really mean to explode on Misao like that. But she wasn't going to allow anyone, not even her closest friend, insult her girlfriend like that.

"Izumi…Izumi?" Kuroi looked up from her name list as she looked about for the one she was calling for. _'Late again?'_ She looked over to the door, expecting her to barge in at the very last second like usual, but was puzzled when the door remained unmoving.

"Okay, absent." Miyuki and Tsukasa exchanged worried glances, having heard some of the word swirling about the hallways, Miyuki was beginning to suspect people had found out Konata's secret. Now that it seemed to be confirmed, she surmised someone had confronted Konata in the hall, and was causing her delay.

"Kuroi-sensei." The teacher looked over to James as he called. "Konata was with us just a little bit ago."

"Oh, well then I guess she's late. Well whatever, it's not like we're doing anything today." Kuroi turned her attention to the rest of the class. "Alright everyone, since today is the last day, go ahead and do whatever."

The trio of friends Tsukasa, Miyuki, and James gathered together and began to wait patiently for the missing fourth member. Tsukasa and Miyuki were managing at least some pleasant conversation, though all three were growing more and more worried as time slowly passed. James eventually stood up.

"Sensei, permission to go look for Konata."

"Hmm?" Kuroi looked up from her computer, having not paid attention to the class the whole time. "Yeah, sure whatever." She said as she quickly resumed her activities.

James sweat dropped, but shook it off as he quickly ran out the room. He half-walked, half-jogged down the hallway as he looked for a familiar form, however the hallways were plenty vacant and it easy to see Konata was nowhere to be found. He passed into a neighboring hallway and heard persistent banging coming from a locker. He flashed over to the locker in an instant, and heard the Konata saying help in a rather nonchalant manner.

The demi-saiya-jin grabbed a hold of the lock that was held to the door and began channeling his ki into the palm of his hand, and within seconds had the lock melted clean off. With most of it gone James pulled the bar out of the slot and opened the door, only to have Konata fall straight to the ground head first.

"Ow." Konata rose to her knees and was gently rubbing her face with her hands.

"You alright?"

"Wow, only half an hour that time. I think that's a record-huh?" Konata noticed James bent over looking at her concernedly.

"A record? So that's not the first time you've been stuffed in a locker?" Konata stared down at the floor, not really wanting to answer. "What put you in there anyway?"

"Just someone who's a complete bitch." The blunette answered

"Jesus Konata don't swear! What would Kagami think?"

"What! Well, I guess did tell her the same thi- hey wait a minute! You swear all the time! I've heard you you know!" Konata responded. James merely flashed a wide grin.

"Yeah, but I'm a, uh 'hardened criminal'. You however look like an innocent young child, so it really doesn't fit." He explained, getting an annoyed pout in exchange. James took a hold of Konata's arm and helped her arm and grew serious again.

"So who was it that put you in a locker, and gave you a black eye? I mean wow, you look awful!" He asked incredulously. Konata merely sighed annoyed.

' _Could have put a little more gently pal.'_ "Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore, just someone whom I hope to never cross paths with again." She answered as she began

"Okay…But why did they do it." Konata tried to ignore the curious boy as she continued walking.

"Well then let me ask this…What are you going to tell Kagami?" Konata froze in place as realization slammed into her like a truck. Kagami was sure to worry about this, and would likely be relentless in her questioning.

"Look, I just don't want her to worry about me, or anyone for that matter, so just leave it ok." The otaku said as she turned back towards the American.

"Telling me not to worry only makes me even more worried." James told her as he began walking.

"Besides," He spoke in a hushed voice as he began walking next to her "doesn't your girlfriend deserve to know." Konata hung her head, maybe she should tell Kagami about Arisu. Every fiber of her being was against it however. The last thing she wanted was to get her love involved with something from her past. But still, Kagami wouldn't let it go, she'd pester Konata until she found out what she needed.

Konata sighed feeling defeated. _'On today of all days.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Once again I apologize that this one took longer than it should have. Unlike most who get more time to write because of summer, I get less since this computer goes between me and two sisters(They are public schooled, I was schooled online). But I will keep trying to pump these chapters out whenever I can.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Lucky star by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	26. Last day of School Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As they entered the classroom Konata and James noticed that the classroom had become oddly full. Every desk seemed to have at least three or four students, many of whom were standing around as there weren't enough chairs.

As they entered the classroom Konata and James noticed that the classroom had become oddly full. Every desk seemed to have at least three or four students, many of whom were standing around as there weren't enough chairs.

"There you two are." Kuroi spoke. James looked over to her questioningly.

"As it turns out, Sakuraba-sensei's class had so many absences, she asked if we could just combine them today. Stupidly enough I agreed, and now she's left mewith all of them." The teacher explained.

"Okay, Izumi, not what was the reason for being la- holy crap, what happened to you?" Everyone in the classroom turned to the otaku, who at the time was facing the board, away from prying eyes.

"I'm alright." She hastily responded.

"You think you should see the nurse?" Kuroi asked.

"Yes, yes I should!" Konata answered before dashing out the door.

"Oh great." James mumbled as he began approaching his friends, which consisted of the Hiiragi twins, Miyuki, and Ayano.

"What's wrong with Konata?" Kagami asked worriedly, not taking her eyes off the door.

"Honestly, if I knew I'd tell ya." The boy answered.

"Where did you find her?" Tsukasa asked. James closed his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"In a locker." He hesitantly answered, getting nothing short of shocked faces from the four.

Kagami closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked up James and refrained from shouting as she asked: "Do you know who did it or why?"

James sullenly shook his head as before answering. "She wouldn't tell me anything…Hey maybe you should try talking to her. After all, if there's anyone she'll open up to it's her girlfriend."

Kagami nodded in agreement as she stood out of her seat and headed towards the front of the classroom.

"Kuroi-sensei, may I-"

"Go on." The teacher cut off, getting a bewildered look in response. She looked away from her computer to Kagami. "Well, what are you waiting for, go check on her."

Kagami nodded and immediately began to head towards the door.

"By the way, she's most likely not in the nurse's office." The tsundere heard as she exited the classroom.

With a splash of water on her face Konata inhaled deeply and let out a long drawn out sigh. She looked in the mirror and took a good look at her bruised eye. It wasn't the prettiest site to see, that's for sure, but she didn't really think it was all that bad. After all, she had had much worse before. _'Still, Kagamin is not gonna like this.'_

"Konata, are you in-oh my God what happened to you?" Within an instant Konata found herself face to face with a frenzied Kagami, and whilst Konata normally wouldn't mind the closeness. The look of worry and near panic was more than a little unnerving.

"How did this happen?" Kagami asked. Konata put her hands up between them and tried to get a little distance in between them.

"I'm alright Kagami. No need to get so upset." Konata answered nervously.

"You have a black eye Konata! How can I not be upset?" The tsundere spat. She grabbed a hold of Konata's arm and began dragging her towards the door. "Now come on. You need to get that checked out."

' _Okay, with the mood she's in, talking won't get me anywhere.'_ Konata thought _'I have to think of something fast. The last thing I really need right now is to tell her about Arisu. And knowing Kagami, she'll end up putting that girl in the hospital. Not that that's a particularly bad thing though. Ooh, I know!'_

Kagami was almost to the door and out the restroom when she was suddenly cut off by a mass of blue hair attached to a certain lolita.

"Konata, what are you-hmph." Kagami found herself jumped on as Konata clung to her neck and began kissing her fiercely as she wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist. Kagami blushed intensely as she put her hands to Konata's shoulders and pushed on them. Konata stopped her initiated kiss.

"Kagami~n!" Konata moaned as she looked her girlfriend in the eye. "It's a perfect time for raising some flags don't you think?"

Kagami went beet red as soon as she processed what Konata had said. "Are you crazy? We're in school for Christ's sake, and in the bathroom? That's disgusting!"

"Aww but Kagami~n." Konata brought her face within millimeters of Kagami's as she thinned her eyes out. "We won't get many chances to be together from now on. We should try and enjoy ourselves whenever we can." She proposed, breathing down the taller girl's neck.

"Konata…" Kagami sighed, trying not to lose her will to resist. "…You know as well as I do we'll h-have plenty of time, o-over summer." Despite her meek protests, Kagami found herself stepping away from the entryway, and as if on instinct, walking backwards in the direction of the stalls. She let out a half-sigh, half-moan as Konata trailed kisses down the taller girl's neck.

Kagami had managed to get them into a stall, and with fumbling had managed to lock the door whilst holding on to Konata with one arm. She sat down on the seat and took a hold of Konata's chin between her thumb and index finger, gently lifting her head up and kissed her tenderly. After many seconds passing by the two broke apart and Konata hugged her tsundere tightly.

"See, I knew you'd like it." The otaku deviously quipped.

Kagami laughed dryly as she began stroking Konata's hair, and as she did she couldn't help but feel that something was off, missing.

"Konata…" Kagami looked down. "Where's your ahoge?"

Kagami could feel Konata tense up under her, and upon some inflection, had remembered her enragement, and came to realize exactly her girlfriend was doing.

"Oh I can't **believe** this." She shouted as she stood up, leaving the shorter girl dangling by her neck. "You're trying to seduce me! Just so you don't have to go to the nurse!"

Konata let go of her girlfriend and looked down ashamedly as Kagami glowered down at her.

"Alright that's it." Kagami sat back down at the seat forcefully pulled Konata into her lap. "Tell me, what is going on?"

Konata sighed, seemed there was no way out for her now. "Well it all started way back…"

 **Flashback**

A third grade Konata sat down in the cafeteria and ate on her chocolate coronet quietly amongst the loud hustle and bustle of the other grade-schoolers. Amongst all the noise a deafening shriek suddenly pierced the air, silencing many other students as the many of them turned to the source of the noise. Konata looked over to a see the third grade version of Arisu, sitting a few table away, throwing her bento to the ground and quickly rising from the table to run off from a small furry critter covered with white fur and beady little red eyes. Many other students from the table began scooting to the side, knocking the kids on the ends off, whilst others also rose from the seats to distance themselves from the mouse as much as possible.

Of course Konata found this to be more or less absolutely hilarious, which showed by the incredible volume of her hysterical laughter. Her laughing proved to infectious as well, for some of the kids near her began to giggle, though with much less zest. The younger version of the otaku got up from her seat and walked over to the table, and was now near to the frightened and confused rodent. With a quick swoop of her arms Konata snatched the mouse from the table, and now gently held it in her palm. She turned to face the majority of the crowd of children.

"Who's is this?" She asked in between giggles. A scrawny looking boy with short black hair walked up and gingerly took the mouse from Konata before walking out of the lunch room. With the commotion quickly settling down, many of the students went back to eating and conversing amongst themselves. Konata took her seat and resumed eating when a familiar brown haired girl walked up to her, glaring as menacingly as an eight year old could, so it really looked more like a pouty face.

"You put that disgusting rat there didn't you?" Arisu nearly screamed.

"What? No I didn't." Konata retorted. "You gotta admit though, it was hilarious."

 **Flashback End**

"And that's how things have been." Konata finished. "I guess it's pretty easy to turn people against someone with the kind of riches and social status she has. Though granted, she has left me alone for quite awhile now. But I guess with news like that she couldn't help but want to pick up on her old habits."

Kagami had her head down, bangs covering her eyes, but her clenched teeth showed. One hand was squeezing Konata's whilst the other balled into a fist she was holding up to her chest as she shook with rage. "Uh, Kagamin, t-that hurts."

"That, spoiled, selfish, idiotic brat." Kagami hissed. She stood up suddenly, causing Konata to fall and land on her rear, and marched out the stall and towards the door.

"Kagami, hold on!" Konata called as she sprinted and cut the enraged one off at the door. "Don't do something you're gonna regret later!"

"Don't worry." Kagami stated coldly. "What's there to regret about breaking a nose?"

"Kagami!" The older girl shouted, utterly shocked. Kagami tried to sidestep, only for Konata to cut her off before she could make any progress out. Konata closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking Kagami directly in the eye.

"Just calm down." Konata managed through her own calm façade. In reality her nerves were racked, seeing Kagami so irrational was quite unnerving, and she was afraid the tsundere would only make things worse the way she was going.

"How can I be calm Konata! That bi-b-brat, hurt you, she gave you a black eye for Christ sake! When I see her I am gonna-"

"Calm down!" Konata yelled, silencing her tsundere. She put her hands on Kagami's shoulders. "Look, I know you're mad, I'm just as mad as you are. But if you confront her like this you're only gonna hurt yourself. So far she only knows I like girls, I doubt she knows I'm with you. If you do what I think you're going to do, then she'll likely put two and two together, and figure everything out. And if she does, then she'll only make social life hell for you Kagami, I don't want that." She pulled Kagami into a tight embrace. "Please Kagami, things are already bad enough. I don't want you to suffer throughout our senior year because you let your temper get the best of you."

Kagami looked down and saw tears beginning to form in the otaku's eyes, and returned the embrace. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." Konata muttered, not quite sure of herself. She pulled out of the hug and looked up to Kagami. "I was bullied for years until I met you guys. One more locker stuffing and black eye won't put me down."

"Konata…" Kagami closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be." Konata said as she lifted a hand and caressed Kagami's cheek. In response Kagami looped her arms around Konata.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Kagami muttered.

"I know." Konata whispered before she kissed her love softly. "You're such a tsundere."

Kagami sighed as she smiled and whispered. "Ruining the moment huh, can't say I'm surprised."

* * *

"Just point them out and I swear their ass is grass."

The group of friends all walked out the school building together, Konata, now adorning her new eye patch she had acquired at the nurse's office. After the couple had visited the nurse, they had returned to class, to which Konata explained to the rest of her friends about her history with Arisu and many years of being bullied by her and many other students.

"Do you have any idea as to who may have told her Izumi-san?" Miyuki asked.

Konata shook her head. "Not a clue."

"Hmm." Miyuki looked thoughtful for a second before speaking again. "It may be someone whom we already know." All eyes turned to the pink haired girl.

"Why do you think that?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, for the rumors of Izumi-sans to have spread around by the time school started, they would have to have been started early this morning." The intelligent girl explained. "And they would have to have known at least Izumi-san for awhile, or at the very least know of her affection for Hiiragi-san. They would also probably either have some sort of bias against the homosexual community, or feel some sort of antipathy towards Izumi-san."

The other four nodded, it made sense well enough.

"But who could honestly hate Konata?" James wondered aloud. Kagami's eyes widened as her mind instantly flashed to one person.

' _No…no she couldn't-she wouldn't. I know Misao hates Konata, but would she actually try to start a rumor like that?'_

"Kagamin, what's wrong?" Kagami was jolted suddenly from her thoughts as she saw a one-eyed worried Konata looking up at her.

"Uh, nothing's wrong, well okay there's a lot wrong, but not with me, okay yeah with me as well, but what I mean is-"

"You know, hanging around with Izumi isn't the brightest idea." The quintet turned towards the voice to see a certain brunette approaching with an arm draped over her. "It's likely, that she's only trying to get into you girl's pants."

Kagami scowled at the snide girl as her body tensed. Konata put a hand to her shoulder. "Please Kagami, it's not worth it."

Kagami turned her head to Konata, who was looking up at her pleadingly. The taller closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth as she tried to calm down.

"So…You two are the ones who stuffed Konata in a locker?" James inquired with odd calmness with his eyes shut.

"Hey man, she deserves it." The boy snickered. Arisu laughed with him before speaking up again. "You know Hiiragi, you and Takara are two of the most respected girls in the school. Hanging out with that dyke is only gonna harm your reputation."

Kagami froze in place as she glared hatefully at the spoiled girl. "You…" She muttered angrily and slowly. "You stupid bitch!"

"Kagami don't!" Konata called as the enraged girl began sprinting towards to the insulting pair, fist reared back and poised for strike. Arisu flinched back and the boy stood in front of her as he raised his own fists. Kagami eyes didn't focus on the tensed boy, all she could see was the repulsive, asinine girl she targeted. The boy reared his fist back and began to swing as Kagami kept getting closer, making a loud smack sound as it made impact.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	27. After school beatings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: Many thanks to Acsuperman for taking on the task of Beta-Reading my story!**

**A/N: Many thanks to Acsuperman for taking on the task of Beta-Reading my story!**

* * *

"That was wrong; you shouldn't have spread those rumors about Izumi-san."

"As long as I can get her out of me and Hiiragi's life it doesn't matter."

Two girls walked through the hallways, one smirking smugly, the other looking disappointed.

"And just how do you think revealing such a personal secret will do that?" The angered one asked.

"Think about it, that Unohana Arisu is one of the most popular girls in the school, and rich at that. The best part is she has quite a history with the midget, and hates her just about as much as I do! With the kind of pull she has, the damned midget will probably get thrown out of school!"

"And you expect that to keep Hiiragi-san from seeing her? School is out now so how do you plan to stop them from being together throughout summer?"

"I'll think of something, Hiiragi is mine. No matter what I have to do, I have to get rid of her!"

"Kusakabe-san, I understand you don't like Izumi-san, but if Hiiragi-san is happy with her than I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do."

"SHUT UP MINEGISHI!"

"K-Kusakabe… _'You've never yelled at me like that!'_ "

"I can't believe you're siding with that obnoxious, spoiled brat! She stole Hiiragi from me, from us! I mean, seriously Minegishi how long have we known Hiiragi huh? Tell me!"

"S-since second grade." Ayano reluctantly answered, holding back tears. Misao stomped slightly ahead of her as she continued her screaming.

"Exactly! We've known her for ten years, and this God forsaken midget just waltzes along and steals the love of my life away from me! And then Hiiragi thinks I'm the bad guy! How can she not see that bitch for the piece of shit she is! I mean can you believe she yelled at me! Me! I'm her best friend, or at least I'm supposed to be! But no, because I know the midget for what she is, I'm the bad guy! I hate that midget, she pisses me off to no end! If I get my hands on her, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

"Kusakabe-san please calm down," Ayano pleaded "You're beginning to scare people."

Misao looked out to find that she was right. A few of the students, appearing to be first years, were cowering against the wall. The fanged brunette sent a glare at them, daring anyone to speak up in protest.

"Whatever." She spat in a slightly calmer manner. She slowed her pace so she was walking side by side with Ayano again.

They walked out the building, and as they waded through the rest of the students exiting, they noticed many were beginning to gather into a crowd. Misao led the orangette over to see what the commotion was, and what they saw was quite a shock.

Kagami stepped back, slightly stunned. The boy who had just swung at her had a similar expression of shock as hers.

"Didn't they teach you…"James muttered. He had, at the very last second, dove as fast as he could in front of the punch, though to those with untrained eyes, it seemed as if he had teleported straight to it. The fist that had swung at him was still pushing against his unmoving forehead. James own arm raised up as his hand balled up into an instrument of pain. "NOT TO SWING AT GIRLS!"

The fist propelled forward, straight into the offender's face. A shriek of pain rang out as the boy was launched backward, skidding across the ground many feet away from the group. His hands clasped over his face as he bawled in pain.

"Did you see that!"

"Holy crap man, I couldn't even see the swing."

"He must have been launched a good ten feet back."

Many hushed chattering came about from the spectacle. And whilst he kept a stoic expression, James was smirking on the inside, it felt good to get a little revenge for his friend.

"JAMES!" A voice loudly rang out in his head. "That kind of violence is pointless! Taking your aggression out on those weaker than you is wrong."

' _Thanks for the lecture Goku...'_ James thought to his mentor. _'But it's not like he wasn't doing the same thing. Seriously, can you not see what they did to poor Konata?'_

"I saw it, and yes, what he did was wrong. But that doesn't mean you should use your power like this. This wasn't your battle to fight."

' _Anything involving my friends is my fight!'_ James growled in his head. _'I refuse to let anything happen to them, I've already put them in mortal danger before, I won't let that happen again.'_

"I understand you want to protect them." Goku spoke calmly. "But beating people up who can't fight back is just as bad as what they did to your friend."

James was about to retort, when the sound of another yelp in pain jarred him from his thoughts.

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH MY KONA ANYMORE!" An enraged tsundere roared. Kagami had a hold of Arisu by the collar of her shirt, and had just shot a sharp fist straight to her cheekbone. The elder twin raised her fist and struck again in the jaw, getting another painful shriek as the brunette began shedding tears. Kagami let go of the brunette and let her fall to the ground whimpering, and kicked her hard in the side. A sickening crack rang in the air as Arisu began screaming in agony.

"Kagami stop!" Konata hugged her love as tight as she could. "This isn't right. Please don't do this, it's not you!"

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked in a shockingly gentle voice.

' _Damn, she's bi-polar!"_ James thought as he jaw-dropped.

"Kagami, I know I say you can be scary and violent. But hurting people like that isn't you." Konata whimpered into the taller girl's shirt. "Please Kagami; don't do this, not for my sake."

"Konata." Kagami raised Konata's face to where it was facing her, and softly caressed the smaller girl's cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, and you know that. I love you so much, and I can't stand to see you hurting." She wrapped her arms firmly around her. "I've hurt you myself, and believe me, I still hate myself for that. You nearly died before, and if you had, I-I."

Kagami began tearing up as she remembered the most traumatic event in their young lives. She truly did not know what she would do if she lost Konata, the most important person in her life.

"I love you too." Konata muttered for only her Kagami to hear. "But I'm not weak, I still escaped death, and I've dealt with this for years Kagamin. Back then I didn't have anyone to help keep me strong, my dad and Yui-nee-san tried, but they weren't able to do much. But now I have you."

"Konata." Tears began flowing more freely down Kagami's face.

"As long as I have you, I know I can face anything, social outcast, physical abuse. I'll even take a four-pound copper pipe! I'll get through it as long as you still love me at the end." Konata said with a small smile, truly believing her words.

Kagami took a hold of Konata's head and crashed their lips together, bringing more passion than she had yet into it. Konata returned the kiss as one hand caressed Kagami's cheek.

"Holy shit! Konata-chan **is** a lesbian!"

"And she's with Kagami-san of all people!"

"I thought those two didn't like each other much. I mean, isn't Hiiragi-san always pissed off at Izumi!"

Many hushed whispers and chattering was going around as everyone bore witness to the display. Many weren't quite sure how to react; a couple turned their heads in disgust, others let out a "D'awww," but a few people, even a couple of other girls began fawning over it, thinking it the most romantic thing they had ever seen.

The two lovebirds broke apart. "Of course I'll still love you. I always will." Kagami whispered under her happy tears.

"So you're a lesbian too Hiiragi!" Arisu spoke up. "And here I thought you were respectable."

Kagami tensed up and broke from the embrace as she turned to face the arrogant girl on the ground.

"You know Arisu, you **really** should be thankful Konata right now. If it wasn't for her being the kindest girl ever actually taking mercy on you, I'd be making sure you ended up in a hospital as soon as possible. As arrogant, as narcissistic, as completely oblivious to your own never ending stupidity as you are, you don't deserve mercy. And I don't care what you say about me, but I swear," She knelt down and brought her face dangerously close to the brunette's as she hissed: "if you do anything, anything at all, to hurt my baby, then there will be **no** charity for you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kagami stood up and marched back to her girlfriend, proceeding to take her hand and began leaving the grounds. Ayano, having watched the whole thing, turned to where she thought Misao had been standing, only to find the vacant spot filled by a different student. _'Oh no, this isn't going to end well.'_

' _Good job Kagami, good job.'_ James thought to himself. He began walking towards his group of friends when he sensed something and stopped. After a couple seconds of standing, the boy casually tilted his head to the left, trapping a random flying fist in the contour of his neck.

"Huh, hey, let go!" The punk shouted as he tried to remove his fist. "What the hell?"

"You know, messing around with you guys isn't exactly the most exciting part of my day." James sighed, feeling more annoyed at this point. He grabbed on to the fist with his opposite arm before lifting his neck. He turned and grabbed onto the boy's free hand.

"Damn idiots." James muttered as threw the boy high in the air.

' _Seems like anyone who can't fly is deathly afraid of it.'_ The sayia-jin thought as he heard the boy screaming. He charged up his energy, and took off, quickly catching up to and sailing past the flying punk.

' _Alright, gotta time this just right.'_ James thought as he stopped plenty ahead of his query. He turned to face his rapidly approaching target, and pulled his arm back.

' _And…now!'_ When he felt his target close enough, James jerked his arm forward, expelling a large amount of invisible ki through his hand and instantly reversing the direction of the now falling boy.

"Hehe-WHA!" James cringed as he realized he had put too much energy into the attack, causing the boy to fall much faster than he had planned.

' _Please don't let me die, please don't let me die, please don't me die!'_ He repeated in his head. The ground was now less than fifty feet under him, and he closed his eyes as he anticipated his coming end.

' _So this is what I get for following Arisu and her gang huh? God, please spare me! I swear I'll never hurt Izumi, or anyone for that matter, again, just please spare me!'_ He felt the wind rushing past him suddenly stop, and opened his eyes, seeing the ground not even an inch away from him. He turned his head upward to see James holding him by the ankle, right before letting him go and dropping him to the ground. He hastily stood up and took off in a panic.

' _Man, I still have to improve my control.'_ James thought. _'Anyway…That must have looked so awesome! I wonder if Tsukasa saw-huh?'_

As James turned around to see his friends outside the gates, he saw another boy that looked about his age was with them. He was taller than everyone, including James, with black shoulder length hair and hazel eyes.

"I can't believe your transferring to Ryoo! That's so cool." Tsukasa shouted excitedly.

"Yes, I can't wait to start school here. It's good to see you again Tsukasa-chan, Kagami-chan." The new person said politely.

"Hey girls," James greeted as he approached the group "...and other person."

"Ah James-kun, this is Itsuwari-kun, a friend of me and Onee-chans!" Tsukasa chattered excitedly. "He went to the same junior high as us!"

"I see."

"It's nice to meet you James." Itsuwari greeted with a small bow.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." James replied emptily. _'Something about this guy…The way Tsukasa was looking at him. I'm sure she's just excited about seeing an old friend but still…I don't like the feel of this.'_

The group walked down the sidewalk, everyone chattering excitedly with the exception of James, who was falling behind. Eyes closed and face tensed, showing him to be deep in thought…a rare occurrence.

"Worried about your competition?" Konata asked out of nowhere, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Eh? What?" James looked to see the couple walking next to him.

"Back in junior high Itsuwari had a huge crush on Tsukasa, only he wasn't quite as obvious about it as you." Kagami explained.

"Whoa hold on!" James stuttered as he fumbled about. "What makes you think that?"

The two just stared at him, the scrutiny quickly getting to him.

"Uh, ehehehe. Come on, I mean seriously…You really think I'd umm, well I don't like, well, um, well ah uhm…Is it really that obvious?"

"As a train wreck." Kagami retorted.

"Into a plane!" Konata added. James looked down to the ground as he could feel his face glowing at the moment.

"Great." He groaned. "Just don't say anything for right now please. To be honest I'm not really sure about it all."

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I haven't really known you all for very long. And I seriously doubt she would return the notion, and considering how much danger I put you all in, it's a wonder you're still friends with me at all." James explained.

"Well it's not like it was your fault. I mean it's not like you'd know they would find you all the way at Miyuki's house." Kagami consoled.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, what are you going to do about it?" Konata asked him.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure what I could do about it. I feel clueless." James told them.

"Well, to be honest, you're on your own pal. I'm not helping you." Kagami said indifferently.

"But Kagamin!" Konata shouted as she grabbed a hold of Kagami's shoulders. "Can't you see he's on a quest for true love? We can't just ignore his pleas! It is our duty as his friends and as the main couple to offer him advice and guidance!" She turned to James, giving a dramatic thumbs up.

"Uhh thanks." James muttered, sweatdropping.

"By the way Konata, do you still want to see the surprise tonight? I mean you've had a hell of a day, so if you want to just head to your house I can walk you there." Kagami looked to her girlfriend worriedly. Konata looked up at her.

"I'm alright Kagamin, one question though."

"What?"

"Is it air conditioned?" Konata hung off of her girlfriend's neck, letting her legs hang limp as she put on a face of misery.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Kagami answered flatly.

"Right, well I better be off." James said solemnly.

"Got somewhere to be?" Konata asked as she turned her head.

James nodded as his energy charged up. He ascended rapidly into the sky, and with an explosion of energy took off at high speeds.

"Astounding!" Itsuwari exclaimed, awestruck. "How is your friend able to fly without any form of propulsion like that?"

"We're not entirely sure, all we know is that he's got superpowers." Tsukasa told him.

"Oh…I see."

* * *

"Come on, is this really all the power you have!"

James groaned as he picked himself up out of the rock he was embedded in. He jumped into the air just in time to avoid a powerful kick that had destroyed the bottom of the plateau he was in.

"Jesus Bardock, you're more ruthless than Piccolo-huh, uwah!" James turned to see the rock toppling over him, but didn't have to do anything about it as it slammed into him and crashed into the ground.

The attacker hovered in the sky eyeing the pile intently, watching for any sign of his opponent.

"KA…ME…HA…ME!" He turned around and was surprised to see James, aura flowing fiercely as the ball of energy glowed brightly in his hands

"HA!" A flash of light erupted from the boy as he put his arms out. The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding his opponent as he braced himself for the attack.

As the light slowly faded away he looked to see James still in the firing position, however all that came about his attack was a small bluish puff of smoke.

"Seems you're still not quite ready for that technique." Goku chuckled appearing behind James. The boy turned to him, annoyed with himself.

"And you're still oblivious in battle." Bardock shouted as he got James in back, sending him forward and crashing his stomach right into Goku's knee.

James backed away, clutching his sides as he had a short coughing fit, a trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. Of course, this warranted no break or mercy as the two charged him again, bringing a flurry of attacks. The trainee managed to dodge successfully for about two seconds before his speed was sorely outclassed by theirs, and he ended up taking a heavy beating before another shot by Bardock saw him sailing downward, causing a small crater as he was buried deep into the dirt. The two full-blooded Saiya-jins lowered to the ground.

"So how long do you think it'll take him to get out of that one?" Bardock asked.

"Well you hit him pretty hard, probably a couple minutes." Goku replied.

"You'd think he'd be getting tired of all these beatings."

"I'm sure one more push should do it."

A dangerous smirk began to form on Bardock. "Alright then." He took a few steps forwards.

"Hey, do you want to amount to anything or not, because it sure doesn't seem like it!" He shouted.

' _Just don't push him too far.'_ Goku thought to himself

"Pfft, if this is what you call fighting for your friends let me say this. It's shit! Do you really expect that you'll be able to protect them if you're so damn weak? You might as well consider them dead, I'll just kill them myself! Especially those freakish lesbians, and the one's sister! Oh yeah I know you've taken quite a liking to that one, I'll make sure it goes slowly and painfully for her, that's a promise."

After the verbal beating, Bardock stood there waiting, but it seemed like there was no reaction. Everything remained still and quiet. Bardock looked over to his son questioningly, though Goku was watching the crater intently. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, parts of it rising up in various places. The hole in the ground grew larger as the cracks spread out, before exploding in a flash of light as the form of James erupted from the ground. His lips curled back, showing his teeth clenched tight as a half-hiss half-growl rumbled in his throat. His eyes held a pure rage over the threats to his friends, pupils dilating to the point to where anyone looking at a distance would think they were completely sightless as he stared down at Bardock. His aura flared about angrily as rocks and solid chunks of ground levitated about him.

' _Got him.'_ Bardock thought smirking.

James took off after with speed that had caught the Saiya-jin off guard, and before he could react was struck so hard in the jaw he was flying backwards. James sped past him, and with enough distance in between them, turned and flipped backwards, kicking Bardock in the back of the head with both legs, sending him straight up. He planted himself on the ground as he raised his arms up to the air, aura growing larger and more rigid. He let out a guttural roar as a huge mass of energy exploded from him, charging straight for Bardock.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**


	28. Some calm before a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Once again, thanks to my fantastic Beta-reader Acsuperman for helping me make this chapter as good as I can make it.**

**Once again, thanks to my fantastic Beta-reader Acsuperman for helping me make this chapter as good as I can make it.**

* * *

Sitting down on a bench in the park, Ayano heaved a great sigh as she watched the sun sinking low in the sky. She had spent most of her afternoon wandering about worriedly looking for Misao, having called her boyfriend every half-hour to see if she was finally home. ("Sorry, she still hasn't come back yet." Being the reply she got every time.) She and the rest of Kusakabe family were growing more and more worried as time passed by.

' _I wish I knew what to do. I hoped things would simply turn out for the best, but so far things aren't looking good for Misao.'_ Ayano thought pensive. _'I hope she doesn't actually hurt Konata physically. I've never seen her in such a rage, it was disturbing to say the least…'_ She looked up to the sky, noticing some dark clouds off in the distance. _'I fear for you, Izumi-san.'_

As he sailed upwards, Bardock righted his position as he rubbed the back of his head. The punch really had no effect on him at all, however the boot to the head proved rather headache inducing. He looked down let out surprised "What the!" as he saw the large beam of bluish energy heading straight for him.

' _Oh what the hell.'_

James had, all the while, continued pumping more power into the blast. The muscles in his arms expanded as energy built up, before releasing it all into the beam, causing it to grow wider by another meter and giving a boost in speed. His mind was a complete blank as his Saiya-jin instinct were in full throttle, only able to focus on the battle at hand.

Bardock barely had time react as he let out a blast of his own to counteract it. He made one much smaller than the boy's, but much more potent as it managed to push the beam a few feet away from him in an instant.

' _Dammit Kakarot!'_ He looked over to his son _'What are you waiting for?'_

Kakarot, however, was watching the boy intently. He hadn't expected quite so much power to be unleashed, and was quite impressed with his student's progress. However as he watched, something seemed a little off, and upon further inquiring found the edges of the beam began to slowly wave about, small streams of energy peeled away and floated pitifully into the ground. The veins in James's arms about were protruding out more than was natural, and his eyes looked sightless and bloodshot. Goku could tell the boy was losing control fast. He flew over to James and kicked him hard near the back of his hip, sending him flying forward as the beam was dispelled.

With the struggle done, Bardock floated down to the ground, ignoring the pain in the back of his head.

"What took you so long?" He shouted.

"Just watching his progress." Goku replied.

James at the moment was face down in the dirt, his body would twitch at random, but he made no move to actually stand. Of course this was all due to the fact that he couldn't stand, feeling like he had absolutely no strength in him at all, James found no matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't move on his will.

"G-Goku. What the heck did you do to me?" he wearily sputtered out.

Goku walked over to his student and lifted him onto his feet holding onto his shoulders. Soon as he let go though, James crumpled to the ground in a pathetic heap.

"Oh boy, looks like your done, at least for today."

James peered up at him. "Again, what did you do to me?"

"Well after some rest you should be back to full strength." Goku told him, obviously ignoring the question. With a groan, James's form began growing fuzzy around the outline, slowly his entire appearance began to blur before he disappeared.

"So what do you think?" Goku asked.

"Well, for a descendant of ours, he doesn't really amount to much." Bardock replied as he walked forward.

"Well he is just starting out. I'm sure he'll improve quickly." Goku said assuringly. Bardock didn't look convinced. "Well anyway, how long do you think it'll take?"

Bardock began thinking for a minute. "Well, I'd say a few months, you did hit him pretty hard."

"…Wait, didn't you say you could see into the future? Why not check when?"

"…"

Back in the physical world James was currently working on getting to the door out of his room, having fallen off his bed onto the floor. He wasn't having much luck.

"Good lord this hurts." He muttered to himself.

"Well, as soon as you can move, go ahead and take a senzu. That is if you want to continue training for the day." Goku's voiced rang out.

"No thanks." James groaned. "I have something more important to take care of right now."

"Yeah, I figured you'd answer that…I guess that just means double training tomorrow then."

". . . FUCK!"

* * *

Walking home with a shiny new trophy, and some extra cash and gift cards in her pocket, Konata stretched her arms up to the ceiling, or at least as close as her short self could get as she kicked off her shoes, before turning to her girlfriend, who was now planning to stay the night, and planting a big kiss on cheek.

"Thank you for the surprise Kagamin~!" She lazily spoke, nuzzling her head into the taller girl's chest. "Though I'd love to know how you found out about that tourney before I did."

"Well all I did was look on the internet, you must've just missed it." Kagami muttered bashfully. "What **I** want to know." She started, poking her blunette's nose. "Is how the heck you did so well, and yet never played the game before."

Konata backed up with her hands up as if she were under arrest. "I swear ma'am, I clicked "expert mode" on accident, honest mistake!"

"As if." Kagami snorted. "Knowing you, you have an imported copy in your closet."

"Please officer, I'm innocent, innocent I tell ya!" The blunette shouted as she dove away from Kagami and ran to the couch.

"Get back here!" Kagami yelled as she gave chase. The two ran circles around the sofa as Kagami would try switching her direction every now and again, but to no avail. Konata eventually dashed into the kitchen, with Kagami lagging behind. When she made it in, Kagami found there to be no Konata in sight. Her scanned from one end of the room to the other, but couldn't find her anywhere. She reluctantly walked in, looking about worriedly. She called out her lolita's name, but got no response. She was to become thoroughly worried until she reminded herself this was just another one of Konata's little pranks. She heard loud footfalls coming from the stairs, and quickly left the kitchen to see Sojiro trodding downstairs in a tired stupor.

"G'morning Kagami." The old man with a large yawn.

' _Least I know where Kona's laziness is from.'_ Kagami thought, sweatdropping.

"Where's Konata?" Sojiro lazily asked as he scratched the side of his head.

"I-I'm not sure." She said quickly as she turned back for the kitchen. "She was just in here, but when I came in she was-"

"ACHAAAAA!" Kagami was abruptly interrupted as Konata seemed to come out of nowhere, diving towards the taller girl from the air, tackling her to the ground. Feeling dazed, Kagami looked down to see a pile of blue hair on top of her chest, shaking. Kagami could hear an unmistakable sound of Konata laughing from it.

"What the hell Konata?" Asked a perplexed, and slightly miffed, Kagami.

"Surprise attack!" The shorter girl answered as she looked up to her girlfriend, cat-grin wider than usual.

"I get that, I mean where did you go? I mean, it looked like you disappeared!"

"Oh~, does Kagamin think I'm magic?" Konata brought her face up close to Kagami's, making her go a little red-faced.

"Well, we have met a guy who can fly and shoot lasers out his hands." Kagami started. She looked away and murmured. "It's not something to completely rule out."

Kagami felt Konata shift on top of her and looked to see the shorter girl's head facing down. She turned upward to show her face going red as she had her hands clamped over her mouth. Kagami grumbled as she rolled her eyes. Konata lost control.

"So cute!" She shouted as she hugged Kagami's neck just a little too tightly.

"K-Konata…Let..me..breath…please." Kagami choked out. Konata loosened up the embrace a little, but kept her head leaning against Kagami's, her visible eye closed as she smiled contentedly. Kagami herself returned the hug warmly as they both felt perfectly happy, despite their stressful day.

"Glad to see you two getting on well." A forgotten Sojiro chuckled, startling the two lovebirds out of their moment.

' _How many has this happened today?'_ A flushed faced Kagami thought incredulously.

"Late night dad?" Konata asked after Sojiro yawned again, who gave a dreary "mhm" in response.

"Been trying to work on that sequel, but it feels like I've hit a dry spell." Sojiro spoke, a slip of distress under the grogginess. "I just can't seem to get motivated or inspired lately."

"Uh-huh…Hey dad!"

"What is it…" Sojiro went wide-eyed and mouth agape as he watched something he never thought he'd see unfold. Stars appeared in his eyes and as he grinned widely. He made a quick dash up the stairs yelling "Thank you sweetie!"

Kagami however, looked mortified.

"K-Konata." She whispered. She blinked a few before shaking her head furiously.

"Konata what the hell?" She yelled. "I can't believe you just kissed me right in front of your perverted father like that? What the hell were you thinking? Oh god…I don't even want to think about what's going through his head…Jesus Christ Konata. I mean he knows about us, I get that, but that doesn't mean you have to make out in front of him just to fuel his perversions. I mean seriously. What's next, you're gonna strip me down and have you way with me while he records it?"

"Well he needed some inspiration. We just gave him some help is all." Konata answered calmly.

"Help? What kind of help is that? God you're unbelievable!" Kagami yelled as she shoved Konata off of her. She got up and began to storm when she felt a hand tug at the hem of her top. She turned to see Konata facing downward with her bangs. She slowly tilted her head up to reveal watery eyes threatening to let the floodgates flow.

"Are you mad at me?" The blunette spoke in a broken voice as tears began to spill.

With her tsun rage shattering like glass, Kagami instantly turned and knelt down to her little love and embraced.

"No, I'm not mad." She said in a soothing voice. "You just caught me off guard that's all."

Unbeknownst to her though, as Konata returned the hug and put her chin on Kagami's shoulder, her cat-like grin was wider than ever. _'God I love it when she goes dere-dere.'_

To her surprise though, Konata found she was being hoisted up, forced to wrap her legs around the taller girl's waist so as not to be dangling from her. Kagami walked over to the couch and gently set her down.

"You've had a hard day...Just sit down and relax; I'll go make something to eat okay." Kagami told her softly, and with a kiss of the forehead walked off into the kitchen, looking downcast whilst Konata watched, feeling a little guilty.

In the kitchen Kagami was busy looking through the fridge and pantry for something simple and easy to cook. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if there was anything she could make without any disastrous results. Cooking without Tsukasa to help never worked well for her. As she pulled out a box of rice she felt a pair of thin arms looping around her.

"Sorry." The unmistakable voice of Konata spoke.

Kagami set the box down and turned around in her love's arms, returning the hold.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You've had a rough day, and were just trying to have a little fun, that's all." Kagami said as she began stroking Konata's hair soothingly. "Nothing I should be getting upset about."

"Yeah, but I should have known better than to-" The blunette was cut off by quick kiss.

"Like I said, it's nothing." Kagami told her.

"Ok…One thing."

"What"

"I'll cook. I've already had enough bad things happen today. I don't want my house to burn down too."

At this moment Kagami wished she could feel annoyed or offended, but just couldn't. She was just glad her little love wasn't upset.

* * *

"Almost there…Just a couple more pulls." After finally regaining use of his arms, James was now busy trying to pull himself back onto his bed. He managed to get himself halfway turned towards it, and was with another pull had brought his covers over himself. "…Damn"

"Collins-san, are you up here? Dinner is finished and – is everything okay?" James pulled the covers off himself to see Miyuki looking at him puzzled.

"Hey Miyuki-san, yeah I'll be down there when I can, only take a couple hours give or take." James said with a very forced laugh.

"What's the matter?" Miyuki asked concerned.

"Aw it's nothing, just rough training is all."

"Oh…Well just stay there, I'll get you one of your senzu beans." Miyuki said quickly as she walked over to his computer desk, where he kept the bag. She pulled one out and brought it back to him.

' _I know I'll only get flak for this, but hell, I'm getting hungry.'_ James thought as he downed the bean. As all feeling came back to his body, his eyes widened and he quickly jumped up. He looked down to his arms, and felt them bulking up to twice their usual size before returning to normal. _'uh-Amazing, I feel stronger than ever…But how, all that I seem to do is get beat up whenever I'm training.'_

"Collins-san?" James snapped back to reality as he saw Miyuki was even more puzzled and worried.

"Oh, I'm okay." The boy quickly responded. The two headed out the room and down the stairs.

"So Izumi-san told me you have a crush on Tsukasa-san, is that true?" Miyuki asked out of nowhere.

"What!" James yelled. He began stumbling about, and without warning was now tumbling down the stairway, landing face-first on the floor. _'At least it's carpet.'_

"My gosh, are you okay?" Miyuki shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"I'm alright. I wasn't expecting you to already know that. I told Konata not to tell anyone, but I guess respect for privacy isn't her strongest asset."

"I'm sorry, I should have known this was a private affair, I shouldn't have meddled."

"It's alright, it's alright. Besides, I probably would have come to you for help anyway." James told her sheepishly. Miyuki looked at him curiously.

"Well you're such a good friend of Tsukasa, and I'm completely clueless when it comes to um…"

"Courtship?"

"Yes that, thank you…"

"So is there anything you'd like to know?"

"Just any advice you have, I mean what should I do to get her to notice me? And how would I know if she likes me back?" James asked, sounding highly nervous.

"Well just try to spend more time with her. Just be kind and true to who you are, and she may fall for you. Though for you, you may want to tone down on the vulgar language." The wise pinkette spoke. A question mark popped up over James's head.

' _Vulgar? 'The fuck does she mean by that?'_

"And I really don't wish to be rude but, you may want to bathe sometime tonight."

The boy's face glowed as he only now realized how foul his training must have made him.

"Right, uhm, I'll go take care of that."

* * *

That night, in a hotel room not far off from the Tokyo metropolitan area a lone figure stands at the window, arms crossed as cold eyes stared off across the sky.

' _He's close, I can feel it…Whoever this moron is, he's certainly fervent. It's like he has no idea how to suppress his energy…How arrogant, even now I can feel him. If he keeps this up, he'll be found by tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest…'_

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, now normally I would apologize for taking so long and saying I'll be quicker next time, but this time I know it's going to take longer than usual, simply because next chapter will be the longest one I've written so far, big stuff happening next time. So please be patient, I will finish as soon as I can. Also, my sister's are having a friend from our home town visit for the next couple of weeks, so I'll have even less writing time for awhile.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	29. A New Challenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "HYAAA!" With an energy ball soaring through the air James flew at top speed as he overtook it. As soon as he turned he gave it a hard kick so that it now soared towards a mountain that sat in the distance. Once again catching up he kicked it downwards straight towards. He flash stepped down to the ground and quickly formed a ki blast in his hand before shooting a small beam straight towards the power ball. They clashed and quickly caused a small explosion, causing much smoke and dust to fly about in the air. As it settled James quickly dusted himself off and wiped his arm across his forehead.

"HYAAA!" With an energy ball soaring through the air James flew at top speed as he overtook it. As soon as he turned he gave it a hard kick so that it now soared towards a mountain that sat in the distance. Once again catching up he kicked it downwards straight towards. He flash stepped down to the ground and quickly formed a ki blast in his hand before shooting a small beam straight towards the power ball. They clashed and quickly caused a small explosion, causing much smoke and dust to fly about in the air. As it settled James quickly dusted himself off and wiped his arm across his forehead.

The young Saiya-jin looked towards the sky, darkened clouds covered the heavens, threatening to rain at any second.

' _Easiest training I've ever had'_ The boy happily thought to himself.

 **Mini-Flash**

"I want you to train in the physical world at least one day a week."

James tilted his head upwards, currently doubled over panting hard. Like he had predicted, Goku wasn't entirely happy about him taking a Senzu bean, and so had tripled the training to make up for it. He also had brought the boy a new set of weighted clothing, thanks to Piccolo, complete with thirty pound armbands, a hundred and fifty pound boots, and a four hundred pound shirt, needless to say, it took awhile for him to start moving properly. As a result he stood there, bruised and bloodied, the outer shirt town completely away, one of the pant-legs torn off at the knee. ("Good thing you have that spare set" Goku laughed when they finished.)

"Wait, why exactly?" The boy asked.

"I want you to start exploring more of the world, it'd a waste of your ability is you only ever stay in Japan. Fly around to different parts of the world to train in different terrain."

"But I thought you could change that in, whatever this is."

"Uh, well hey you can never substitute for the real thing! Besides, who knows what you may find out there!"

"…"

"Besides, there's somewhere I need to be every now and then…" Goku added, the faintest touch of pink crossing his face. James didn't fail to notice and smirked.

"Meeting someone?"

 **Mini-Flash-End**

' _He never did answer…"_ James thought chuckling. He let out a yawn and slowly lifted himself into the air. _'Think I'll go and get some Takoyaki, heh maybe if I'm lucky I'll meet Tsukasa on the way.'_ He looked down to the ground. _'Probably ought to walk though, flying wouldn't give me much chance of that happening.'_

As he turned towards home something in the corner of his eye caught James's attention. He looked down in a small pit he had created when he had missed a power ball earlier. He lowered himself down into the hole and found a shining object, half buried in the ground. He reached down and uncovered it enough to reveal an orange crystal looking object. He pulled it from the dirt to find it spherical in shape, about three inches in diameter. The most discernible detail though, was four little red stars on it. He turned the ball around in his hand to find the stars were visible and in the same pattern no matter how you looked at it.

' _Hmm, never seen anything quite like this before, it certainly is pretty though, maybe I could attach it to a chain and give it to Tsukasa.'_ The boy contemplated as he tucked it underneath his shirt. _'Yeah, I think I'll do that. I should ask Miyuki when her birthday is.'_ He lifted up in the air to head back to the city. _'Then again, if that Itsuwari guy is also after her, then maybe sooner is better than later. Unless of course it's within the next week-_ DHAA!"

James coiled in pain as he felt his back burning suddenly. "W-what was that?"

He turned around to see nothing, looking all around him; James could find no sign of an attacker. He tensed up, preparing for the worst.

"Up here moron!" James looked up just in time to see a boot smash his face in. After the boot disconnected James felt a powerful kick across his stomach. As he doubled over clutching his stomach the attacker sent a sharp elbow to his back, sending him downwards as he hit the dirt face-downwards. He slowly picked himself up on his hands and knees, before a large golden blast exploded right next to him, the sheer force of wind blowing him into the air As he neared the ground he put an arm to spin off of to regain his balance. As soon as he put his feet to the ground he had to jump backwards in order to dodge another blast. He looked up to the sky to see more blasts flying at him, and began leaping backwards, continually dodging blasts. He made one large back flip, and as he neared landing his arms, he crossed them. Hitting the ground he span around and lowered his body so that he could fly straight into the forest he was near.

As he meandered through the trees he looked back to see a barrage of golden blasts gaining on him. Flying at top speed he crossed his arms in front of his head, channeling his ki into his arms, and flung them backwards shooting his own blue beams out to give him an extra speed boost and putting him far ahead of the attacks. He turned around and charged as much power as he could muster into his arms and shot them out sending a huge barrier of invisible ki throughout the area. Any trees that hadn't caught fire at that moment bent back as far as they could go, a few even falling. The last few blasts that were approaching collided with the opposing force, resulting in a huge explosion that blew James back down to the ground.

Meanwhile in Otherworld

A spark of lightning surged up North Kai's antennae sending him to the ground. He sat up as a look of horror crossed his face. _'Oh no, I gotta go get Goku quick!'_

Back at the fight

As he looked up to the sky, he saw the attacker was a boy that looked around his age, just a hair taller than he was, with Dark-Blonde hair kept short and messy. His eyes were cold, with the left eye being green, and the right a near red color. He wore a black tank top, showing highly toned arms, with black pants and boots that, with the exception of the color, very much resembled James's own orange training garb. He also wore fingerless gloves with the knuckle area cut out.

James picked himself up and quickly elevated himself on level with his opponent. _'This must be what Goku was preparing me for…I guess I was wrong, I'm not the only one left who can use ki, but…'_

The two continued to stare down each other, trying to anticipate the other's next move. A new thought came to James's head _'Hey, maybe he's also a student of Goku's! Hey yeah, he must have sent this guy for a sparring session, although he's taking it pretty seriously. That's why he wanted me to train outside today!'_

The Sayia-jin began fumbling with his orange outer shirt, and quickly removed it. He looked over to his opponent and shouted. "Hey, you don't mind if I take some of these weights off do ya, from the looks of things you're not wearing any, and it just kind of feels unfair if my movement is hampered."

The new fighter's eye twitched and as his lip curled. "What the hell is he talking about?"

After a few minutes of fumbling around James's weighted vest was off. He had lowered to the ground and gently it on the ground with the orange ball on top of it. He flew back up to his opponent. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

"Alright, I'll meet you there, love you Kagamin~." Konata chimed before hanging up. She was currently heading off to meet with the twins to get some new swimsuits for their upcoming weekend at the beach. Konata, was at first torn, she didn't really see the point in getting a new one, she did still have her old grade school swimsuit. Kagami, however wouldn't have it! ("No girlfriend of mine's going out in an elementary school swimsuit, it's just weird.") But at the same time, getting to see Kagami in sexy and skimpy outfits was on opportunity to good to pass up.

' _Poor Kagamin'_ Konata thought snickering _'still trying to hide that she's a closet lolicon.'_

She walked on for awhile, humming one of her memorized anime tunes as she wandered through busy street.

"Misakichi!" She called waving her arm excitedly. Being a ways away from her by now, she didn't hear the fanged girl's growl, though she did see her flinch. Misao turned and approached with a smile so forced it only came off as creepy.

"Hey midg-Izumi." She spat out in a restrained voice.

"Is something wrong?" Konata asked in a happy, yet concerned voice.

"No, I'm fan-fucking-tastic." Misao grumbled. The brunette turned her head away scowling as Konata tried to look at her, becoming genuinely concerned. "So, you and Hiiragi are a couple now…"

"Yep!" Konata said, back to her previous bright demeanor. "And hey." She walked ahead and cut Misao's path off, holding out her hand. "I know we never really got along, but Kagami means a lot to me, and I know it would make her happy to see us being friends, so what do ya say huh?"

Misao coiled back slightly in disgust _'Hiiragi would be a lot happier if she was with me you obnoxious, self-centered brat, you don't even to deserve to call her by her first name.'_

"I actually have somewhere to be right now." Misao shouted her irritation apparent in her voice. She took off in a dash, leaving Konata confused and a little hurt.

* * *

The enemy wasted no time as he began to charge at the young Saiya-jin. James dropped into his stance as his opponent quickly sent a flurry of quick and precise punches at his head. With the extra weight off and speed unhindered James was able to successfully dodge each attack. He caught a fist that would have otherwise hit him dead on the face, and quickly responded with a punch of his own. The counterattack landed right in the middle of the mysterious boy's face, now backing away with a hand over his nose. Lowering his hand he looked to see blood on it, and sure enough, felt the liquid flowing down from his nostrils. He glared up at James, and was put off guard when he saw James looking rather apologetic.

"Sorry about that!" James shouted out to him. "I really didn't mean to hit you so hard, I guess I still have to learn to keep myself under better control...You know what, since I went and hit you like that, It'd only feel fair if you got your own shot in."

Mystery boy would have face-faulted if he wasn't in the air. Completely dumbfounded, he could only stare at the young Saiya-jin. _'Just who the hell does he think he is. Is this arrogance, or just plain stupidity?'_

"Well actually now that I think about, you did shoot me in the back when I wasn't looking…" James muttered, in a thinking position. "So I guess we're fair anyway-"

He had to put up an arm just in time to block a would be boot to the forehead. The mysterious enemy flashed away out of sight, but quickly returned, and before James had any time to react, hit him with a hard knee, right in his back. James lurched forward dazed, but was given no chance for recovery, as the mysterious figure had flipped at over and at an angle, kicking James across his torso. With a quick spin he thrust his knee right into James face. Jumping away the enemy floated in front of James, who was rubbing his cheek and chest. Still feeling stunned James watched as his opponent put his arms out, holding his hands sideways as they connected at the wrist.

A small yellow glow began appearing in his hands, jagged edges wildly lashing out, begging to be unleashed. The glow became more solidified in the center as it grew bigger and wilder.

"Oh Shi-!" Was all James had time to say before his opponent unleashed the attack. The golden beam struck James in the chest. It caused immense pain as it pushed again James dragging him down to the ground below, pushing him into a tree.

James tried to scream out in pain, but found he had no air in his lungs as the beam was crushing his chest, it felt like he was being drilled into. The tree he was forced against began creaking, the bark crumbled around him, and then the entire tree gave way under the enormous pressure, shattering under James into nothing but splinters.

As James hit the ground, the beam finally faded away and the boy was finally able to gasp for breath. He took a few moments to recover before he floated back up eye to eye with his query.

"Gotta admit, I've fought a lot of people, but you're the first one who's power and style was like mine." He spoke, clearly excited and impressed. The mysterious boy merely sneered.

"Hmph, so far you've only been fighting with amateurs, wannabes. You're going to find I'm much more difficult to handle than those pathetic misfits."

James grinned. "I can tell."

Meanwhile in Heaven

As Goku walked through the field of flowers he looked down at the woman he had his arm wrapped around. Chi-Chi looked up to her husband and smiled contentedly. Goku smiled back and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Both had been enjoying some time alone, until a certain blue deity came running down towards them. They turned to him as he caught up panting. Goku was the first to ask him.

"What happened?"

North Kaio took a few seconds to catch his breath before grimly looking up to Goku.

Back at the Action

The two fighters were now engaged in an intense brawl as each tried to gain the upper hand on the other. James put an arm up to block a side kick, and responded by trying to ram a knee into his opponents stomach. The mysterious fighter caught it with his hand, and pushed off of it to flip over the Saiya-jin. As soon as he was behind the boy he spun around with a kick, only to have James flash away before it could land. James reappeared just above him, bringing down a double fisted strike towards his head. But the mysterious youth saw it coming and flashed out of sight, reappearing above James at an angle, another kick bearing down on him. James disappeared, and as the mystery fighter stopped himself, the Saiya-jin appeared to his side, aiming a vicious ki-filled fist at him.

"Now I got ya!" James shouted as he approached with all his speed. He swung the glowing fist with all his might, only to have his opponent disappear at the very last second. Unable to control his momentum, James over-"stepped" his lunge, and ended up losing his balance, ending with him floating about in the air upside-down.

* * *

' _I just don't get it. Why does Misakichi hate me?'_ Konata pondered as she continued walking, staring down the concrete. _'Just what did I do to get her to hate me so much? I wonder, does it have something to do with Kagami? I know they were always close friends, but- WAIT A SECOND! Kagami did tell Me Misao was jealous of our friendship, and that lately she's been even worse. Could it be…Does Misao have a crush on Kagami too?'_

Konata's head snapped upwards as she came to such a realization. _'It'd explain a lot, I mean I'd be pretty mad if I lost Kagami to someone else…But it's not like I'd have any say in the matter. '_

Konata suddenly bumped into another random person and ended having both of them fall to the ground. Konata sat there for a second, stringing out the usual generic apologies before the other victim stood and approached.

"You all right Kona?" The blunette looked up and felt her ears go red as she found herself face to face with Kagami, with Tsukasa close behind, looking at her concerned.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Konata hastily responded. Kagami held out her hand, to which Konata took it and stood up.

"So you ready to go?" Kagami cheerfully asked.

"Yep…TO THE ARCADES!" Konata shouted as she began bounding ahead of the Hiiragi twins. She was stopped by a firm arm's grasp.

"'re getting a new one." Kagami insisted tersely.

"Aww, but Kagamin~!" The blunette whined. "There's nothing wrong with my old one. Why can't I just use it?"

"Konata, do you really want some perverted old men staring at you? Are you seriously okay with that?" Kagami asked skeptically. Konata looked up at her grinning slyly.

"Oh, but I bet Kagami would love to do the staring huh?"

"Maybe I would." The tsundere whispered seductively to her little love, pleased with the flustered reaction she got. Kagami chuckled under her breath, it felt good to be the one dishing out the embarrassment for once.

* * *

As James corrected himself his opponent appeared high above him, arms crossed. The Saiya-jin looked up to him.

"Man, I can't believe you dodged that!" James shouted with amazement. "I was going as fast as I could!"

"Hmph, that's all the speed you have?" The mysterious fighter sneered. "If that is, you won't even be able to touch me from now on."

He unfolded his arms, now holding clenched fists at his side. James looked up with a raised bow and a confused expression that turned to shock as his opponent began flickering, as if some sort of faulty projection image. Slowly he began to disappear into thin air, until he was completely out of sight. James looked around frantically checking every direction and every angle, but the fighter was nowhere in sight. James dropped into a tense stance, his nerves beginning to build.

' _Alright, this is new. I can't find him anywhere.'_ James felt a large force hitting him in the stomach, and a second later another in his shoulder. His head jerked to the side as he felt like he had just been hit in the jaw, and again felt another force hit him in the chest. As he turned about in frenzy James slowly figured out was going on. _'No way, there's no way he's this fast. I can't even detect his movement!'_

James felt another hit to his arm, three more to his legs, two to his back, and in the blink of an eye James felt hundreds up hundreds of quick powerful attacks hitting every inch of him. As much as he tried he couldn't move under the intense barrage of strikes. He felt himself involuntarily rising in the air due to the sheer speed and number of attacks. A particularly hard hit him in the temple, nearly rendering him unconscious. His enemy suddenly appeared in an instant holding an arm around James' neck, whilst pulling one of the Saiya-jin's arms around his. He straightened himself out so that he held James upside down. He shifted the shifted the Saiya-jin and flew him down towards the ground, slamming him against the hard earth.

James laid there embedded into the earth, limbs feeling numb as his head pounded. As he lay there he heard a familiar male voice, accompanied by an unfamiliar female voice.

"James, get up! You have to beat this guy, he'll kill you if you're not careful!"

"Good old Goku. Thanks for not telling me sooner." James muttered as he laughed pathetically.

"Is he okay? James are you alright, come on get up!" The woman's voice shouted worriedly.

"And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Chi-chi, my wife." Goku hastily introduced them. "But listen James, if you don't fight with everything you have you won't be able to win. This guy is strong, stronger than he appears!"

"Kinda figured that, should've known he wasn't here for a nice friendly spar." James chuckled.

"Can you get up?"

"Well of course." James closed his eyes as he began to focus. His ki flowing throughout his body. His power began to building up, raising to his highest levels. Small streams of energy began emitting from him. A powerful aura flared up around him. His eyes flashed open and he let out a roar as energy erupted from his body, disintegrating the ground that held him down. He floated up back to level with his enemy as he continued to charge himself up. The fiery blue aura grew larger as his muscles tensed. A bright light flashed, engulfing the boy as he finished powering himself. As it dimmed it showed James, looking the exact same as he did before. Everyone who was watching sweatdropped, wondering just what the point of the light show really was.

' _Well, at least he's taking it seriously, I think."_ Goku thought.

James's opponent watched, mildly amused. _'Looks like I finally get to have a challenge.'_

The Saiya-jin youth dropped into his stance as he face his opponent. "Alright, no more games. Now I'm fighting for real!"

* * *

"Konata hurry up!"

"Coming Kagamin." Konata lazily called back. She had straggled behind a bit, looking through the windows of various shops. ' _Let's see now. Kagamin's birthday is only a couple weeks away, I need to find something good for her...something really spec-wait a second!_

The otaku froze as a sudden realization hit her. _'I don't have any money! And I don't have any more shifts for most of the summer, aw no, I'll never be able to afford her anything nice. Darn it, I'll just have to think of something else-'_

"Konata, hurry up or we're leaving you behind!" The sound of her now thoroughly peeved girlfriend got her attention. Konata quickened her pace and quickly caught up with the twins, taking hold of Kagami's hand as they walked on. No sooner had they turned a corner had they heard Tsukasa squealing in delight as she stopped to look at a window display. The couple turned back delightedly watching a a small band of puppies playing around in the display.

"Onee-chan look! They're adorable aren't they!"

"Shelties huh, yeah they're cute. But Tsukasa, remember what I said?" Kagami pressed, looking at her younger sister sternly. Tsukasa's bow drooped down.

"I know Onee-chan but, I think I could take care of one." The airhead murmured shyly.

"Would you be willing to take on all that responsibility? Walking it, feeding it, playing with it, well okay that doesn't count cause that's what you want one for. But keeping a pet entails a lot of responsibility Tsukasa. I just don't think you're ready for it and Konata why are grabbing my chin-mmph!"

After a quick peck Konata looked up to her girlfriend. "Come on Kagamin, she's only lookin. We should have some fun while we're out!"

Konata took a hold of Kagami's hand and began dragging her down the street, much to the taller girl's protest. Tsukasa stole a glum glance of the puppies before turning for her sister and friend.

"Konata, hey. Excuse me, sorry ma'am, I'm sorry-KONATA!" After managing to get her hand free, Kagami put them to her hips as she stared down her girlfriend. "Even if you actually wanted to go shopping so badly, you could at least be courteous to everyone around you you know!"

Konata turned around with a sheepish grin. "Well hey, when you're excited for something you can't help but wanna hurry right?"

"Well yeah, but it's common courtesy Kona, it's pretty crowded here. If you hurry up like that you just keep hitting people on accident. And besides, I thought you didn't want to get a new swimsuit?"

Konata crept up Kagami and wrapped her arms around the girl as she grinned devilishly. "And miss the chance of seeing my sexy Kagami in a skimpy bikini! No way!"

Kagami's face glowed as her girlfriend's outburst turned many heads. Konata looked over to a couple of guys that were watching, and tightened her grip. "My sexiness, get your own!"

Virtual smoke now rose from the tsundere's head as she had possibly her deepest blush yet.

"Uh Kona, can we just go now." Kagami whispered.

"Sure thing sexy!" The shorter girl chirped before pecking her girlfriend on the cheek. Konata retook hold of Kagami's hand and lead her down the street, though at a much more leisurely pace this time as she happily hummed a tune.

* * *

Stuck in a heated brawl, the two warriors were trading blows at a furious pace, each one looking for an opening in the others defense. Each punch or kick one would send was blocked or dodged by the other. Both fighters had sent a vicious right hook that snagged each other in the jaw. The two floated back a few inches stunned. The new fighter was the first to recover, and took full advantage as he went for the offensive. Delivering a hard fist to James stomach, he began repeatedly hitting the saia-jin youth in the gut, finishing with an uppercut to his chin. Wasting no time, the new fighter jumped over James and put his arms around the boy in a death grip. He raised a knee, continuously striking James in the spine. One final struck sent the boy upwards, nearly paralyzed. The mysterious enemy overtook him and brought an overhead fist down to James's chest sending straight down to the ground.

Just before he hit the ground James recovered, righting his position so the he landed to the ground on his feet, one leg bent upward as the other stuck out, hitting his fist to the ground as he landed. He took off straight for his opponent with enough force to uplift some of the ground of was on. As soon as he overtook his opponent James sent a flurry of punches to his opponents head as fast as he could. Unfortunately it didn't prove fast enough as his opponent was able to block all of them, though just barely. James kept the assault up, hoping he could break through his opponent's defenses. He tried sending a kick to his enemy's side, only for him to grab James's leg before it connected. He spun around a few times and let go of James, sending a few ki blasts after letting go. As James flew through the air the blasts collided with him, burning away most of his training top, leaving only the bottom of it and the right shoulder area, the many cuts and abrasions he had gained exposed. His opponent however, remained nearly untouched. As he floated there, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth, James stared down his enemy, growing worried.

' _Dammit, I can't believe he's beating me this badly. If I don't do something soon, there's no way I'm coming out of this the victor, or alive for that matter.'_ He looked down to his hands and back to his opponent. _'There's only one thing I can think of that could work. But even then, it's not like it ever worked for me. Man, if there was ever a time for this technique to work, now is the time. If I just concentrate as hard as I can, it should work, at least I hope it does.'_ He took a deep breath. _'It's now or never.'_

James put his arms out in front of him and connected them at the wrist. He brought them over to his sides as he began focusing with all his might.

' _Huh? This stance, where have I seen this before?"_ The mystery fighter thought to himself.

"KAAA MEEE HAAA MEEE!"

' _Impossible!'_

"HAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry this one took so long, this month has been a real busy one, and I just didn't have much time for writing. All I can say is that I promise the next one won't take as long as this one.**

 **So, twenty-nine chapters in and we just now got to a big fight, I can only hope I did well. Please review and tell me how it is, this is my first time writing an action scene like this, and since I'm going to have many more afterwards I really need to know what I need to improve on.**

 **Also I'm not putting much focus on the whole birthday aspect, don't want to go ripping off the Master of Flygon himself, naw it's just there as a small sub-plot.**

 **So anyway's I hope you all enjoyed think of this one and will tell me just what you think.**


	30. Things Go Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "KAA MEE HAA MEE!"

"KAA MEE HAA MEE!"

'Impossible!'

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

As James finished the chant that signature white beam finally erupted from his palms. Though a high achievement for the boy, the beam was merely a normal sized blast, and still lacked the sort of power output his ancestor could channel. Even still, it could do sizable damage if it managed to hit it's target dead on. Speaking of its target, James' enemy watched the beam hurdle towards him in shock.

'How! How does such an amateur as him know this attack? Such knowledge of ki based skills, only someone with knowledge of the ancient legends could have access to these techniques!'

As the Kamehameha came towards him, the enigmatic fighter's scowl slowly changed into a malicious grin. He raised his left arm over his right shoulder, pressing his fingers together as he straightened them. They began to glow as jagged yellow formed at their tips. The glow quickly moved over the outline of his hand as it's power spiked out further. With a large sweeping motion, he sent out a flat wave of power straight towards the legendary technique.

As the two powers collided the results were exactly as the new fighter expected. His wave had successfully cut through the Kamehameha wave, splitting the beam in half. The two halves were now angled so that one half flew below their target, while the other above. The beams flew off into the vast forest below them, destroying many trees in their corresponding places of impact.

The spectators in Otherworld, which had expanded to Goku's two sons Gohan and Goten, Goku's best friend Kuririn, and even Piccolo, all watched in shock and horror as James's last ditch attack failed miserably.

* * *

Walking out the clothing store, the trio of heroines each held a small bag with new swimsuits in them. Konata headed the group, followed closely by Kagami, with Tsukasa tagging along in the back. Each one held a different expression, with Konata's being one of content; Kagami's being one of humiliation, and Tsukasa's one of apprehension. Konata slowed her pace to meet with her girlfriend.

"You know Kagami, I still think that-"

"For the last time Konata YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME INTO A THONG!" Kagami lividly shouted. As many heads turned towards the scene the pig-tailed girl had begun, Kagami's face went tomato red from the anger and embarrassment. She raised her fist up and stared down the blunette, nearly ready to unleash hell. However, as she saw Konata flinch back, genuine fear in her eye, Kagami took a deep breath through her nose and slowly lowered her arm. Her mouth quivered as she squeezed her eyelids together, turned away from the shorter girl, and walked away, Tsukasa jogging up to her. Konata slowly walked behind, watching the twins quietly conversing with each other.

'I have a feeling I just screwed up…Badly.' Konata thought, the slime of guilt oozing into her heart. A couple minutes of slow walking later, Tsukasa backtracked to Konata. As Konata looked up to the airhead she was shocked as she saw the sweet airhead looking at her angrily for the first time ever.

"W-what's up Tsukasa?" The otaku nervously asked.

"Kona-chan, is this how you plan on treating Onee-chan from now on?" The youngest Hiiragi pressed, looking the shorter girl dead in the eye.

"Uh, w-what do you mean?" Konata nervously asked, backing up away from her new interrogator.

"Onee-chan's really upset with you after what you did back in the store. To be honest it was pretty awful." Tsukasa reproached.

"I, well, I didn't… _All I did was go into her changing room and try to get her into a thong…Though I gotta admit, yelling about it for everyone to hear was probably overkill…_ I didn't mean anything by it. I was just having fun is all." Konata muttered guiltily.

"Onee-chan didn't think it was fun. When you two fell out and everyone almost saw her breasts, I thought she was gonna cry. I've never seen Onee-chan so embarrassed." Tsukasa chastised, feeling her alien anger rising as she recalled the events that just played out. "And you just acted like it was another day at school. Don't you feel sorry for her at all?"

"I am sorry Tsukasa, I just-"

"But you haven't even said you were sorry to her yet! I just talked to her and even now she's holding back tears. She feels like you're just trying to mess with her feelings, and to be honest Kona-chan, if this is how you plan on acting towards my sister than I don't think you should see her anymore."

Konata hung her head in shame. She felt terrible about what she had done to the girl she so loved. How could she call herself Kagami's lover if she was simply using the tsundere as a mere plaything. _'I gotta fix this.'_

"You know, I talked to Onee-chan yesterday. She said that after all that had happened over the past few day, you deserved some special treatment, so she was going to start being much nicer to you."

Konata felt a pit form in her stomach. _'I really have to fix this.'_

"I want to know Kona-chan, why were you treating Onee-chan like this?" Tsukasa asked as she stepped in front of the older girl. Konata flinched back so as to not crash into her, still keeping her eyes down cast.

"Well, it's kinda hard for me to explain…" She started nervously.

"At least try." Tsukasa said as she put a hand on Konata's shoulder.

"Well…After all that's happened over the past few days, what with that little incident at the theater and with what happened at school. Kagami... She hasn't been quite as cheery as she was. I mean she's such a pragmatic person already, but even when she stayed over she still seemed to be beating herself up for what she did, and might have been blaming herself for what happened at the school. You know how that can be, people blaming themselves for things that happened to their friends or family even if they didn't have anything to do with it. Anyway, I thought that if I started acting like my old happy trickster self she'd see there's no reason for her to be sad anymore. But I guess I was just being rude, I was doing it all wrong huh. Heck, even I should've learned about boundaries by now." As soon as she was finished with her explanation Konata wiped a couple tears from her eyes.

"So what are you gonna do about it now?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, the first thing I'll do is…Make a big apology dinner for Kagami, with all her favorites!" Konata stated with a little more vigor.

"And then," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think I'll try planning a surprise party for her birthday."

"A surprise party," Tsukasa's eyes lit up "I can't wait!"

Konata blanched as she realized her great blunder. _'Crap.'_

* * *

"W-wait a second! How could that have happened?" Kuririn shouted.

"It seems even though he can successfully use it. James still doesn't have full control over his own ki." Gohan surmised.

"Come on, there's gotta be something we could do to help right?" Goten spoke, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, we can't just let him die, he's our descendant for crying out loud!"

"As much as you all want to, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do." The North Kaio spoke solemnly. "The dead aren't allowed to interfere with the living unless given special permission. You know that more than anyone Goku."

Goku closed his eyes as a nervous sweat dropped down.

Meanwhile James hung there in the air, completely stunned as his last hope of victory had been cut down. Shaking in his tattered boots, the young Saiya-jin's mind scrambled for an answer, a strategy, anything that could give him a fighting chance. His heart pounding, hands shaking, palms sweating, the boy was slowly losing hope at being able to get out of this alive.

Any further thought had been instantly cut off as his assailant quickly closed in him. The black-clad fighter stopped right in front of James with his arm outstretched, hand dangerously close to James head.

"And now, it ends." And with that, James's enemy fired one large blast of golden energy at point blank, engulfing his entire body. Screams of pure agony could be heard from the fiery surge of power.

"Goku…" Goku turned to his Namekian comrade "I have an idea, it's a little dodgy but it could work."

"I'm all ears Piccolo."

As the blast finally let up, James fell back down to the ground and landed with a thud. He lay there completely motionless, half-dead. The assailant lowered down to the forest floor and stood next to him.

"I gotta say, out of all the others I've beaten, battered, and slaughtered, you have to be the most resilient. And while I don't know how you've come to learn of such an old technique, I'll make sure you never come to abuse such old knowledge again." He raised his arm up as he prepared for his final strike. _'Still, I've never met another fighter quite as powerful as this one, such a shame it's all to waste. Lord knows I wouldn't mind an actual challenge every now and then…'_

James groaned as he opened his eyes to a squint. As he did his enemy promptly stomped a foot onto his chest."Don't even think about trying to escape."

"Wasn't plannin' on it." James retorted "So I guess now you're just gonna finish me huh?"

The silence he received was answer enough.

"Well then, if I'm going to die, can I at least know the name of my murderer."

His nemesis sniggered. "I guess that's fine, it doesn't matter much anyway. The name is Joshua."

"Joshua huh, well Josh it's been fun, well for you at least. Not me, I'm nearly dead, but still," He lifted his arms up and slowly brought them up to the center of his face as he spread his fingers apart. "I plan on living a lot longer than now, Taiyo-ken!"

A bright flash of light emitted from the downed fighter, successfully blinding Joshua. He covered his eyes and stumbled back. With the mighty boot off of him, James quickly jumped and made for an escape. He rushed off towards the densest part of the forest. Behind him he could hear Josh shouting proclamations of war and obscenities.

"TWO! He knows two old techniques, granted the second is pretty basic, but damn it where is he getting this knowledge! I swear the only way he'd be learning these is if he were learning straight from the legendary Son Goku himself!' As he regained his vision Josh looked about, finding his query nowhere in sight. _'As I thought, the coward's trying to run. It seems he doesn't realize that I can still sense his energy.'_

James sat down against a tree as he panted, managing to run all the through the inner forest back to where he had been training previously, a look to the right revealed his untouched weighted gi and the orange crystal. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Alright, I think I may have gained enough distance from him. As long as he doesn't resort to blowing up the entire forest, it should be awhile before he finds me again. I wonder though, how in the world did he find me in the first place. Was it a mere coincidence?'_

"It was no coincidence my boy." James looked up to the sky as he heard the voice of the Kaio.

"Kaio-sama, what do you mean? Are you saying this guy found me on his own?"

"Exactly, he tracked you down from a far distance because he managed to sense your ki. The amount of power you been putting out when in the physical realm has been enough for him to track you from long distances." North Kaio explained.

"How?"

"When one is able to control their own ki to a well enough extent, they can concentrate it so that they can home in on other energy signatures. It takes some getting used to at first, but after awhile one can do it without even thinking about it."

"Oh, great…Wait a second, if he can sense my energy then-'

"Found you!" James was met with another blast disintegrating the tree he was against. He slowly turned his head to see Josh standing there with his arm extended. More blasts erupted from his palm in quick succession. James barely had time to take to the sky and escape the blast. He quickly turned to face his opponent.

"Taiyo-ken!" Another flash of light shone as he activated the technique again. As soon as it faded James watched and was horrified to see Joshua heading straight for him.

"Do you really think the same technique will work twice?" He shouted as he closed in. As soon as he caught James he brought his fists down onto his head, bringing him straight to the ground. "It's time this ends, and I know just how."

Joshua put his arms to his sides, a white glow forming between his palms. As James watched his eye widened in horror.

"Now to show you how it's really done! Kamehame HA!" The beam fired was one much larger than the one James managed to conjure. James had no time to react as the powerful attack hit him dead on.

* * *

"All right, well I'm gonna have to head to the store to get everything for dinner tonight. Tell Kagami the two of you should come to my house later. I'll try and have everything done by the time you get there." After giving her instructions, Konata turned and headed off towards the market to gather ingredients.

As she rushed off, another random person collided into Konata from the side with enough force to push her into the street. She picked herself up and heard the screeching of tires. She turned to see a car trying to turn away as it headed straight forward. She felt as if her feet had turned to lead as it grew closer quickly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Many thanks to the most epic beta ever Acsuperman. Well, a chapter that didn't take a month to finish, maybe I can actually go back to writing these out eficiently. Most likely not, but hey.

So yeah, it's a little short but the next one will be longer. I'm just glad I managed to get this one today. It's the six month anniversary of Lucky Star Z! YAY!

Also, for those who may be confused, Taiyo-ken is the original name for the Solar Flare, and Kuririn is the real name for Krillin.


	31. Something in my head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As he looked about, all he could find was an empty void. Darkness lay about as far as he could see. Looking down he could see his hands, partly covered with blood. He lifted his head to see what was either a tiny speck of light right in front of him, or a large mass in the distance. Either way, he began walking, or floating, he wasn't sure which, towards it. He came upon it much faster than he had thought he would, as it completely engulfed and blinded him.

As he looked about, all he could find was an empty void. Darkness lay about as far as he could see. Looking down he could see his hands, partly covered with blood. He lifted his head to see what was either a tiny speck of light right in front of him, or a large mass in the distance. Either way, he began walking, or floating, he wasn't sure which, towards it. He came upon it much faster than he had thought he would, as it completely engulfed and blinded him.

The light slowly faded away, leaving him back in the darkness, but this time, he could feel solid ground underneath him. He looked about to see more of the black pitch, and decided to simply wander aimlessly until he found someone or something. Putting an arm out as he walked, he soon felt something hard and moist. He turned and began walking along the new wall for awhile, and after many minutes it began to feel as if the wall was endless.

Eventually he felt his leg kick into something on the ground. Reaching down, he felt something soft, but very cold. Running his hand up it, he felt some sort of fabric against the side of his hand. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and shake. He looked up to see some sort of light charging towards. He stood up and shielded his face with his arms as the light passed straight through him. As the shaking died down, he lowered his arms and opened his eyes to see the light had revealed a long and wide passageway ahead. Looking down, his eyes widened ever so slightly at the corpse that lay before him. It was a woman, with brown hair that went just past her shoulders and hazel eyes. Her face was contorted in the expression of pure terror, as if seeing her own death right before it had happened. Her business clothes were riddled with small holes, and were stained with crimson.

Despite a rather shocking find, he wasn't shaken in the slightest, and simply shrugged as he stepped around the body and continued on. It didn't take long before he found another lifeless husk. A man sat propped against the wall, and like the woman before, he too was filled with holes and red-stained.

Walking on, he continued to find bodies, mostly of grown men, and each with a different and rather grotesque appearance, whether it be missing limbs, or entrails strewn about them. However, as each time a body passed him by, he couldn't help but find each one growing more and more familiar.

He finally reached a corner in the corridor, and as soon as he turned he found visible grey stone walls awaiting him, as well as another corpse. Unlike all previous ones though, this body was that of a young blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy.

Feeling a strong sense of familiarity with this one, he knelt down and placed the back of his hand on the boy's cold cheek, and as soon as he did, he remembered.

' _Tomas'_ He stood up as he sadly looked at his long dead friend. _'That night…All my fault…I can only pray…That you've forgiven me.'_

Continuing his journey he now felt himself growing wearier, his legs began to drag as his eyes grew sunken and bags formed under them. His face grew paler as he passed the bodies of more children. _'My fault…All of you…Because of…'_

As he turned another corner he found no more bodies this time, but as he continued walking, he noticed blood staining the walls around him. Another turn came as soon as he rounded it he found a set of four bodies lined up in a row in front of him. As as he looked down at them, agony suddenly washed over him as he fell to his hands and knees, tears beginning to spill as his breathing went erratic.

"Mom…Dad…w-

A piercing scream interrupted him. His head tilted upwards towards the direction of the source, his heart filling with dread as he stood. He took one last look at his family before running off to find the source. As he ran, the blackness came to welcome him again, the air becoming hot and stifling. His legs felt as if they were lead weights.

As he pressed on a sudden light came barreling towards him, overtaking and blinding him. After it faded he reluctantly opened his eyes. He found himself in a large circular room made of the same stone from the earlier corridors. The outline of the room was a raised surface, whilst the center sunk below. Across from him the raised part had risen angled upward, with staircases on either side. Curious, he walked over and up the stairs. When he finished the climb the room stretched into a long corridor. But about halfway through the stone walls became pearly white, and no longer stone. At the very end of the corridor an extravagant chair that faced away from him. From the chair, he could hear a girl moaning and crying in pain. He rushed over to see a body fall right in front of him from the ceiling.

The body was that of a young purple- haired twin-tailed girl. Her eyes had been gouged out, and she was missing an arm. Stepping around the body he found another appear right beside her. This one looked like a small child, with an incredible amount of blue hair. Facing down, the only thing he could tell was that she was missing a leg. Turning away from the corpses and back to the throne, at the base of it he could see a mound of pink hair.

His breathing became very heavy as his head began to throb. Very slowly he stepped around to the front of the throne. What he saw was a young girl with short lilac hair with a yellow ribbon. She writhed about in pain as she kept moaning, seemingly oblivious to his presence. He knelt down in front of the throne as he reached out to touch her. As soon as he caressed her cheek, an ear-splitting scream emitted from her lips as her body arched outward. As soon as she was sitting down again, she looked down at him.

"Why?" She asked, full of sorrow and pain. "I-I thought you wanted, wanted to protect us."

As soon as she spoke, her eye glazed over and blood began to run down her mouth. Her body began writhing wildly before her torso violently split apart, spraying her blood all over him. After watching the horror show, James screamed, louder than he ever had

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, James felt intense pain flooding throughout his body, particularly in his right shoulder. His head pounded and he couldn't keep his eyes above a squint. He propped his upper half on his arms, gritting his teeth as the pain in his shoulder strengthened. Peering over, the Saiya-jin found blood steadily leaking out, covering most of his bicep with blood. One who could look straight at it would be able to see the bone and sinew within it. Deep wounds had actually surfaced all over his torso after he had been hit by the deadly Kamehameha, though the sheer power and heat of the beam managed to cauterize each cut as soon as they were made.

James shakily stood up, feeling himself go dizzy as he stood. He stumbled a bit as blood loss was beginning to take its toll, his vision blurred as he tried to look about for his enemy. But of course, to his obscenely bad luck for today, he was nowhere to be found.

' _Maybe he left…Good, I don't think I can much more-_

"Looking for me?" James fell forward as he heard Joshua behind him. His heart racing as he turned onto his back. Josh was bearing down on him with a smirk of triumph. "Looks like we're just about done here. Safe to say, those poor attempts to escape me never had a chance of working."

' _Dammit. What can I do now? He's got me cornered, and I don't have any power left. I don't wanna die, not here. I mean, I guess it's been a long time coming, but that still doesn't mean I wanted to be so soon.'_

Pathetic, I guess that I'll have to take the reins now.

' _W-what was that! Goku? Piccolo?'_

Enough babbling, it's not like I want to do this, but I don't want to die yet either, so just shut up and let me do the work.

Josh closed the distance between them as he began to charge energy into his hand once again. The assailant smashed his boot into James's torso, the sounds of snapping ribs resonating from him. The energy in his hand began twisting and stretching. He closed his hand on it as the energy took on the shape of a small blade. "Might as well make this one quick and painless, I've had enough of wasting my time."

As he lifted his arm to deliver the final strike, a huge torrent of huge burst forth from the Sayia-jin. It knocked Josh into the air flipping. James let out a guttural roar as his eyes bleached. He body lifted into the air and onto his feet as a powerful aura surrounded. His screaming became louder as the aura pushed farther away from his body and outputting more power, causing the ground to crack under his feet. His voice began to distort, growing deeper, his normally blue aura began to turn a yellowish green color. His arms, legs, and torso bulged to three times their original size and veins began popping out of his arms and his head.

When Josh managed to correct himself in the air, he was shocked as he felt the extreme power coming from the Saiya-jin. _'Incredible, just where did this power come from, I can't believe it! I've never seen so much energy come from one individual. But, it feels so different, so much colder, I'd go as far to say it's an evil power. It's like I'm sensing a completely different source of energy. But how? Is this some sort of desperation move?'_

The gang in otherworld meanwhile had watched with admonishment at the unexpected change. Goku was trying his best to contact James, but for some reason couldn't link their minds. The others were busy trying to make sense of it all.

"From what I've seen earlier, James still isn't strong to transform." Gohan theorized. "But this power he outputting, it feels about as strong a newly transformed Saiya-jin. His aura is even changing color. But if he did, why isn't hair changing shape and color."

"It feels familiar" Piccolo spoke, everyone else nodded in agreement as they worriedly watched on.

The ki surrounding James began shifting around and formed a barrier around him, creating a large crater underneath him. He straightened up as a malicious smirk crossed his lips. Josh floated there in there, completely paralyzed by the tremendous pressure James's new power had.

HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHA! Finally!A new voice erupted from James. Completely different from his own, this new one was much deeper and manic sounding. So long. It's been so long since I've felt the thrill of battle! Seen the faces of fear. Bathed in the carnage of all that I've destroyed, and now, thanks to this boy! I'm finally free!

The now possessed James looked up to Josh. And it seems I've found my first victim!

Before Josh had any time to react the Saiya-jin charged him and nailed a hard uppercut to his chin, sending him flying uncontrollably. Josh managed to catch himself and right his position, only for James to have already caught up with him. The now over buffed teen brought his hand up to Josh's face, pressing an energy ball against it. The ball exploded after a few seconds and sent him flying. The possessed teenager gave chase, and soon caught up to Josh again, arm barring him in the chest and started pulling him downwards. With a swing of his arm the Saiya-jin sent the assailant crashing into the ground. As soon as Josh hit the dirt James drove his boots straight into Josh's torso, getting a scream of agony as a result.

Oops, did I just break your ribs. The new malicious voice sneered as he stepped off of Josh. Well, how about a broken knee to match

The possessed Sayia-jin raised his leg to bring it down on one of Joshua's legs, but Josh managed to roll himself out from under him and onto his knees, to which he jumped into the air to gain distance from James, doing his best to ignore the pain from his ribs.

James lifted into the air as he gave chase. He summoned another energy ball, which now glowed a green color and swung it up towards Josh. When it came to about ten feet away the ball flashed and split into many more blasts. As Josh tried to get away from them, some of the blasts overtook and flew past, stopping right in front of him. Josh stopped himself from running into them and flew at a different angle, but all the attacks turned with him and continued their relentless chase.

As Josh flew as fast as he could he was suddenly cut off by James head butting him in the stomach. Temporarily stunned James had ample time to grab Josh by the head and proceeded to drag back into the forest. As he flew James rammed Joshua's head through a tree, successfully felling it. He continued taking down trees with his new makeshift axe, tearing down many evergreens along the way. He eventually stopped and held out the nearly unconscious boy in front of him. He let go and quickly punched Josh in the stomach, barely holding back any of his immense strength. The punch had enough force to send Josh flying backwards at near impossible speed, nearly disintegrating the trunks of the many trees he flew through. James followed his path of destruction to find his victim. It didn't take long for the Saiya-jin to find his prey, who was at the moment sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

Well, that didn't take much; you're not as strong as the boy made you out to be. The possessed boy cackled A shame it's over so suddenly, I didn't even have the time to thoroughly enjoy myself. Guess I'll just have to take out this planet to make up for it.

He reached an open palm out towards the unconscious fighter. A small energy ball formed, streams of energy reaching out as it spiraled in his hand. As much as I would love to watch you suffer more, it's time I-Gah

As the attack dissipated from his hand the possessed boy was suddenly reeling back as he clutched his veiny head. The greenish aura appeared and began to revert back to its normal blue hue as his arms began to shrink.

Damn it all! I'm still not strong enough! The malicious voice screamed with agony. guh, so close, I was so close to being free. Consider yourself lucky boy, you still get to keep your body, for now at least.

The possessed boy fell to his hands and knees. His body had now shrunken back down to normal and the veins no longer visible. As his pupils came back James looked around frantically. _'W-what happened. Tha-that voice. What was it.'_

As he stood up his chest was suddenly penetrated by a small blue energy beam. Time seemed to slow down as he fell to the ground. As he did Josh stood over him, looking worse for wear. He muttered something James couldn't hear before taking off, leaving the damaged boy to die.

Everyone in otherworld watched in horror and confusion, Chi-Chi even fainting into Goku's arms.

"James, get up!" Goku urged. "You have to get up, please."

* * *

 **Okay, now I know this should have been out a week ago, but I have been having a lot of computer problems. The Laptop I've been using is old, worn down, and has duct tape holding it together. It tends to crash anywhere between three to eight times a day. HOWEVAH! This weekend my kickass mother snagged a couple of used desktops for relatively cheap, both with microsoft office and windows 7. So now I can finally write without fear of losing everything. That said, I hopefully can get back to the weekly updates I've been trying for. Anyway, remeber to review, nothing makes me happier than seeing that review count climb higher!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.+  
**


	32. The Next Hospital Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The street was in a huge commotion, the traffic jammed, people dashing out of the local shops and restaurants, everyone around the area had come to see the tragic events unfolding. Konata was on her knees holding on her the lap the head of her Kagami. Tsukasa was on her phone frantically calling for an ambulance, and for the police, and for the fire department.

The street was in a huge commotion, the traffic jammed, people dashing out of the local shops and restaurants, everyone around the area had come to see the tragic events unfolding. Konata was on her knees holding on her the lap the head of her Kagami. Tsukasa was on her phone frantically calling for an ambulance, and for the police, and for the fire department.

"Kagami, what were you thinking?" Konata choked, her voice cracking. "You dummy, how could you do this to yourself?" She brought Kagami up from her lap and hugged her tight. "I'm the one who was being an idiot, you didn't deserve this."

A part of the crowd began shifting around and many people complained as they were being shoved over. A young brunette popped out of it and walked up to the couple.

"Misao." Konata mumbled. The fanged girl shot her a glare.

"How could you let this happen to Hiiragi! You stupid bitch, I should-"

She was cut off by loud sirens as an ambulance was coming. Everyone moved out of the street as the cars began backing up and pulling over to let it through, Konata gingerly picking up her girlfriend and carrying her to the walkway. The ambulance squeezed through the pile up and the back door quickly opened. The team quickly exited with a stretcher. They laid it on the ground in front of Konata, but before either of the medical team could make a move she gently placed Kagami onto the stretcher and kissed the girls forehead before they lifted her up. Konata looked down to the hand that held the back of her love's head to find crimson liquid staining her palm. She had to squeeze her eyes shut to stop herself from losing it, though Tsukasa dropped to her knees and hugged the shorter girl tightly as she cried freely.

"C'mon Imouto, we need to follow them." Misao said as she grabbed Tsukasa very roughly by the arm.

"Ah-uh- Kona-chan, are you coming?" Tsukasa asked as she was being dragged by her sister's old friend.

"Forget about midget." Misao coldly spoke. She tilted her up and turned it slightly to shout. "Just let the cops take her in. I wouldn't mind seeing her rot after what she did to Hiiragi."

Konata felt like a jolt of lightning ran through her from Misao's harsh words. Looking down at her blood-stained hand, part of her felt as if this was her fault. Maybe if she hadn't split from the group, she wouldn't have ended up in front of the car, Kagami wouldn't have had to dive for her to get her out of the way.

The dreaded memory kept playing in her head as she stared blankly at the ground. She remembered the force as if being pushed into the street, the screeching of tires as the oncoming car turned and slid as it tried to slow down. The frightened screams of the twins as Kagami knocked her onto the other side of the street. She remembered as she sat up in time to see Kagami on her hands and knees about to get up before the side of the car hit her, knocking her head straight into the asphalt.

The memory ran through Konata's head a thousand times a second, and each time drew her closer to the breaking point. She wrapped her arms around herself as she took deep breaths. She knew that if there was ever a time for her to be strong, it had to be now. It wouldn't do Kagami any good for her to break down now. So, fighting back her tears, trying to calm her racing heart, Konata stood up as she began making her way to catch up with the other two.

Walking at a brisk pace, it didn't take very long for Konata to catch up to the other two. Misao was trying to speed walk as she pulled on the younger twin's arm. Tsukasa was trying her best to keep up, but her tear blurred vision and the large difference between her stamina and the brunettes kept her stumbling behind as she was being pulled, it was starting to hurt. She turned to see Konata not far behind.

"Kona-chan, are you alright." Tsukasa asked as soon as she managed to calm herself enough to stop crying. The otaku gave a small reassuring smile. Misao huffed with disapproval.

"Why don't you just leave? I'm sure Hiiragi isn't gonna want to see you after this, I don't"

Konata sighed. "I know you hate me Misao, but no matter what, I have to be there for Kagami. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't?" She looked Misao dead in the eye. "I don't care what you think of me, all that matters is Kagami's wellbeing."

Misao was taken ever so slightly by the sudden seriousness emanating from the otaku she despised. She quickly recovered and glowered down at Konata as she walked up and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt, bringing their faces dangerously close to each other. "Listen here you stupid little bitch, I loved Hiiragi before you even knew her, so don't go acting all high and mighty simply because you somehow twisted her mind into thinking she loves you."

Konata suppressed a grin and simply closed her eyes. _'I knew it.'_ She thought solemnly

"I don't care what I have to do, I will win Hiiragi back. I love her more than you ever will, and no matter how much you bat your eyes, or act all cutesy and perverted, or make those stupid little pretty speeches of yours, Hiiragi is mine!"

The shorter girl looked up at the enraged face the brunette with pity. "I'm sorry Misao, but I never tricked Kagami into anything, she came to me. She confessed her feelings to me first."

"That's a Damn lie!" Misao screamed, startling many people around.

"It's not," Konata rebutted coolly. "believe me Misao, I feel bad for you, but I don't intend on ever giving up Kagami, I know most people would say I'm too young to believe this, but I truly want to be with Kagami for the rest of my life-"

She was instantly interrupted as she felt a sharp hand run across her cheek. Though surprised, she kept her cool as she looked back up to Misao. Misao was shaking, her grip on Konata's shirt slowly wavering, tears streaked down her face. "You're lying, I know it."

Misao let go of Konata before taking off in a dead sprint. The two left behind watched her as she disappeared from their sight within seconds.

"She's probably heading for the hospital." Konata spoke sadly. _'If I'm right she's going to be looking to Kagami for answers, I just hope she won't do something drastic once she hears them.'_

"Kona-chan, I think we should get going." Tsukasa said as she tugged at the shorter girls sleeve interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Oh, by the way Kona-chan, can I ask you something?"

Konata looked over to the younger twin puzzled. "Go ahead."

"Well, when you said you wanted to be with Onee-chan forever, were you being serious?"

Konata smiled. "Of course I was, I love Kagami more than I could ever explain. And you can bet as soon as this is over I'm going to spoiler that tsundere of mine."

Tsukasa smiled one of her own smiles. "Good, then let's hurry."

"Yeah, I wanna be the first thing Kagami sees when she wakes up!"

Tsukasa giggled as they walked on in silence.

* * *

Lying there in an expanding pool of blood, James struggled to hold onto his conscious. He could hear his mentors screaming out at him, telling him that it wasn't his time yet, and that he needed to get up. He felt numb, but despite this, James slowly found himself able to rise up to a sitting position, and then to one knee.

' _Dammit, I'm not even sure how I'm still alive, but thank God I am. Don't know how much longer though, I have to get back home. Gotta get a Senzu.'_

"What the! How the hell are you still alive?" James looked up to see Josh staring down at him from the air in shock. His assailants body tensed up as he glared at the beaten boy. "That's it! I am ending this right now! I am not giving you the chance to escape!"

He spread his arms and legs out and four large golden orbs formed in front of his hands and feet. "I will kill you, even if it means obliterating this entire forest! OMEGA CRESCENDO! The four orbs fired large beams towards to demi –Saiya-jin, with a fifth one firing from Joshua's mouth. The five beams spiraled forwards, and mid-way towards James, converged into one gigantic beam. James sat there unable to do anything but watch helplessly as the beam barreled towards him, bringing nothing but death and destruction.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Miyuki-san, you're a life saver!" Konata said as she, Miyuki, and Tsukasa all exited the Takara's vehicle.

"Anything to help a friend Izumi-san." The courteous pinkette told her.

"Did you get those magic beans?"

Miyuki went downcast as she told them she wasn't able to find them, nor could she contact James to ask where they were. Upon hearing about it Konata lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry Izumi-san-"

"Hey, don't worry about Miyuki, I'm sure she'll be okay without them. We can just find them later." Konata said reassuringly, giving a small smile as she looked up. She turned to the door before she opened her eyes again; looking upon the large white building that housed her beloved.

' _You're not fooling me Izumi-san.'_ Miyuki thought sadly. _'You're trying your best, but I can tell you're breaking down inside.'_

' _I won't lose her. I'm not gonna be the reason for anyone else's death.'_ Konata thought as she took a nervous gulp, deciding to lead the trio into the building whilst Yukari went to find a parking spot. Before entering the door a man suddenly appeared right out of thin air, shocking the three of them. From the back all they could tell was that he had a head a jet black hair that spiked in several direction, and wore an orange gi similar to the one they saw James wearing, but without the Kanji on the back. He currently held up another figure that looked extremely beaten up, blood was dripping on the ground from him, he also had black hair, and orange pants. The man quickly went into the building, and the girls all looked at each other socked. Miyuki was first to speak.

"You don't think that was-"

"James-kun?"

"Only one way to find out!"

The girls all nodded and quickly entered the building to see Misao sitting in a waiting chair against a wall, looking just as sour as before, and James being laid down on a moving bed and rushed to the ER. The three jaws dropped at the sight. In the short time they had known the boy his superhuman abilities had led them all to believe that he was indestructible, as a result they were finding it a little difficult to comprehend him being so heavily damaged and possible near death. Yet here he was, being rushed for examination and likely to be put on life-support.

Shaking off the shock the three went up to the receptionist desk. They tried to speak with the man who had brought James in, only for him to disappear right before they reached him. Everyone who saw was taken aback by the strange event. Konata was the quickest recover and turned to the receptionist.

"Has a Hiiragi Kagami been checked in yet?" She asked, unable to hide the nervous edge in her voice. Getting out of her daze the receptionist turned to her computer to check.

"Ah yes, room 317, second floor, the doctor should be finishing up so you should-hey hold on!" The receptionist couldn't stop the blunette from making a mad dash for the elevator down the hallway. As soon as she reached one she frantically pushed the button repeatedly until the elevator finally arrived. As the double doors opened she went into the empty elevator and mashed her fist into the second floor button. She heard her friends and Misao calling after her, and barely managed to hit the door open button in time. The other three quickly entered and let the door close, finally taking them up to where there dear friend/lover/sister/desired one awaited. Konata's eyes peered over to Misao, who looked like she was trying to burn a hole in the wall with her mind. The otaku looked back at the door and sighed.

The finally opened to the second, and the group wasted no time as they began down the hallway, being sure to carefully check each room number.

' _299…301…303. Darn it, this is taking way too long!'_ Konata thought agitated, they eventually made it to the correct room just in time to see an aged doctor exiting the door. He turned to see the group, slightly surprised.

"H-how is she?" Konata asked, suddenly feeling like something was twisting around her stomach. The doctor ran a hand through his graying hair.

"I'm afraid I can't really say for now. X-rays and examinations show no permanent or fatal damage to the skull or brain. She's still unconscious and, I'm afraid we can't be sure when she'll wake, if ever."

Konata's head was a mess of thoughts and emotions. She felt herself going dizzy, and wanted desperately to sit down. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her dear Kagami in a coma? She never imagined something like this would happen to the most important person to her.

"You can all go in and see her if you'd like." The doctor offered as he stepped away from the door. The four went inside, and sure enough, the tsundere laid in that bed, head wrapped in a bandage, and looking as if in peaceful sleep. Konata went over to the sink in the counter on the wall across from Kagami's bed, and washed the blood from her hand. Misao sat down on the chair that sat against the wall near the door, and covered her face with her hands as she cried silently. Tsukasa ran over the bed and tried to shake the unconscious girl, begging her wake up as tears flowed freely Konata grabbed the other chair and sat down on the other side of Kagami's bed, and took a hold of her hand. Miyuki had meanwhile gone to open the window before standing next to Konata, placing a comforting hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"It's my fault." Konata mumbled as she lowered her head in guilt.

"You're damn right it is." Misao choked out.

"Come now, this isn't anyone's fault." Miyuki coerced. "Izumi-san was in trouble, and Kagami-san acted on her own in order to ensure Izumi-san's safety."

"She shouldn't have had to do it in the first place!" Misao spat.

"Well, Izumi-san said that she felt as if she had been pushed into the street, so if it is the fault of anyone, it is whomever had shoved her." Miyuki rebutted. She couldn't help but find it odd how Misao went silent after that. _'Interesting.'_

"I think maybe we should go check on James-kun now." Tsukasa meekly suggested, worried for her other friend.

"Why don't you go Tsukasa? I'll make sure to let you know if something happens with Kagami if you do." Konata suggested.

"O-okay. Yuki-chan, w-would you like to come to?" Tsukasa asked, nearly pleaded.

"Sure." Miyuki complied. _'Though a bad time this may be. Some interesting developments could happen. I only hope Collins-san's injuries aren't too extensive.'_

And so, the two left the room to check on their only male friend, whilst Konata and Misao stayed with the girl they held dear.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


	33. More Trouble a'Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After learning the location of their battle weary friend, the sweet air-head and moe embodiment traveled down the third floor to check up on him. They hadn't walked very far when they suddenly heard a shout.

After learning the location of their battle weary friend, the sweet air-head and moe embodiment traveled down the third floor to check up on him. They hadn't walked very far when they suddenly heard a shout.

"NOO. GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Sir, please if you'd just let us, this would go much more smoothly."

"NOO, STAY AWAY."

The two ran the rest of the way to find the room the shouting originated from. As soon as they turned into the doorway they were dumbfounded as they found James still in his torn up training pants, with bandages around his chest and shoulder, pulling away from a group of people trying to hold him still with very little success. Behind them was a doctor holding a filled syringe.

"Tsukasa, HELP ME!" James cried as he caught sight of the two awe-struck girls in the doorway.

"Sir, if you'd just let us administer the anesthesia we'd be able to work on you much more painlessly." The doctor told him in a calm voice belying his exasperation.

"Umm James-kun, maybe you should just let them? It won't hurt too badly." Tsukasa said in a comforting voice. It seemed to work at first as James had stopped his struggling and stood there in place. All of sudden an invisible force unknown to her seemed to push everyone off the Saiya-jin, and quickly found herself and Miyuki being tightly embraced.

"Thank God you guys are alright." James muttered to himself as the horrific images from before had crept up in the corners of his mind.

Both of the girls had light blushes on, though Tsukasa's slightly deeper. Miyuki made the gesture of clearing her throat, which managed to snap James back to reality. He quickly broke the hug and backed away. His face was red and though he tried to form a coherent apology and explanation, he found something had conveniently caught in his throat.

"Hey, wait a second!" James had suddenly shouted, "Just what are you two doing here?"

The girls exchanged nervous glances as Tsukasa began to start tearing up again. "W-well, earlier today, me, and Onee-chan, we were with Kona-chan *sniff* when suddenly, *sniffle* suddenly Kona-chan was pushed into the road, a-a car was coming, and-and O-Onee-chan. She pushed Kona-chan ou-out of the way and-" Tsukasa had once again burst into tears as she had tried her best to explain the terrible events. James had started to raise his arm up, wanting to do something to comfort his crush, but not quite sure how to. He looked to Miyuki, who kept flashing her eyes back and forth between the two in an attempt to covertly tell him what to do.

It took a few seconds, but James figured it out, and though rather reluctant and slightly embarrassed, went up to the crying girl and gently wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, one had rubbing up and down her back in a soothing motion. It caught her by surprise, but Tsukasa quickly hugged back as she cried freely in the boy's chest.

"Everything will be fine," James whispered, "Kagami's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll pull through quickly."

He grabbed her shoulders and stopped the hug to look her in the eyes. "From now on, I'll always be there to protect you all. I promise."

Tsukasa let out one tiny sniffle as she hastily wiped her eyes dry before looking back up at the Saiya-jin to let out a tiny smile. James smiled back, but began reeling back and forth until he finally fell backwards.

"Owwww."

"Are you alright?" Tsukasa quickly asked.

"Now that his adrenaline has settled, he can't move." The doctor huffed irritated. "Well at least now we can get him into a bed and into a cast."

"Just how bad is he doctor?" Miyuki asked.

"There are bone fractures all over his body, and his shoulder is damaged extensively, and whilst the bleeding has stopped and has been bandaged for now, he'll need surgery if he wants to keep using that arm. He'll also need a full body cast-"

"Don't need it." The weary fighter interrupted. He peered over at Miyuki "Did ya bring the Senzu."

Miyuki's look told him everything. "Oh…crap."

"Hmph, don't need it. I honestly don't even see how you're still alive, considering that hole in your chest, and all the blood, you should've been dead awhile ago."

"A h-h-h-hole in his chest!" Tsukasa squeaked out as she turned blue with horror. She looked down at the boy to see a spot where the bandages jutted out slightly with extra padding.

"Yes, now if you excuse us, we still have a lot of work that needs to be done him." The Doctor waved the girls out of the room and shut the door. The two stood there staring at the door worried. They wanted to go back in, wishing to figure out what had happened to their friend, but figured it might be better to check in later.

"Well, let's head back to see how Kagami-san and Izumi-san are doing okay?" Miyuki said as she turned to her friend. Tsukasa nodded as the two began their trek down the hallway.

It didn't very long for them to reach the elevator and wind up back on the second floor. As the doors opened they were surprised to see Misao entering the door as they exited. The brunette didn't say a word as she pressed a button and let the door close behind the others, not letting them see her face before the door closed.

' _How odd,'_ Thought the pinkette, _'She looked rather smug for a second.'_

"Tsukasa-san, we should hurry!" Miyuki grabbed hold of Tsukasa's arm and ran down the hall, nearly dragging the much less athletic twin down the hall. They quickly rushed through the door to find the room empty, save for the comatose Kagami. Thinking quickly Miyuki looked into the toilet room, and was shocked to find her short friend face down with her head in the toilet.

Miyuki pulled the blunette out and back into the main room. Tsukasa put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

Putting an ear to Konata's chest, the pinkette could hear her heartbeat, but could tell she wasn't breathing. She took a hold of the drowning girl's head and opened her mouth before taking a breath. She connected her lips to Konata's and breathed into the smaller girl before putting her hands on Konata's chest and began giving quick pushes.

The resuscitation continued for minutes without results, until finally Konata began coughing and spluttering water. Her eyes cracked open to slits as one hand slowly made its way to her head.

"Oh God my head…Miyuki-san, what's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Izumi-san, just how did you end up drowning in the toilet?" Miyuki asked, despite suspecting what the answer.

"I…I don't know, my head hurts." Konata groaned as she buried her head in her hands. It didn't stay that way long though, as Miyuki grabbed a hold of her chin and lifted her head up to examine.

"Well, this large mark tells me someone hit you in the head to knock you out, and it looks like it'll leave a large bruise. Do you at least remember when you were hit?" Miyuki asked.

Konata shut her eyes tight as she tried to fight off the oncoming migraine whilst doing her best to remember. "Well, obviously not long ago, I went to go splash my face with some water when I felt someone grab the back of my head and slammed me into the counter, after that, nothing."

"I see…"

Konata opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Hey, where's Misao?"

"We just passed by her when we were coming back. She had an oddly triumphant look." Miyuki morosely explained.

"Oh…Wait, you don't think-"

"Yes Izumi-san, I believe the one who attempted to murder earlier as well as now, is in fact Kusakabe." Miyuki clarified.

"But why?" Konata asked, both to the two girls as well as herself. "I mean, what have **I** done to her?"

"Are there any reasons you think there could be that would give her motivation for such extreme measures?" Miyuki asked cautiously.

"I don't know, I mean I know she never liked me in the first place, but to want to kill…Miyuki-san, right after the accident, Misao and I had a bit of an argument where she accidentally told me she also loves Kagami. You think that's the reason?" Konata looked to her wise friend, feeling more distressed than ever.

"Well, whilst not being good reasoning to act so brashly, if Kusakabe is willing to commit homicide simply for the sake of being with Kagami-san, this so called 'love', might actually be an extreme infatuation and obsession." Miyuki closed her eyes deep in thought. "But such impulsive actions would normally stem from some form of mental instability, and, as far as I can recognize, Kusakabe hasn't shown evidence of such behavioral flux. Still, it stands to reason that over time, her unrequited love being unanswered may have caused her so much emotional anguish that it generated some form of mental distress, and may have formed an obsession over Kagami-san, as well as directing all blame, hatred, and pain at you, Izumi-san."

"…Well, when you put it like that, I kinda feel sorry for her." Konata murmured after mulling over Miyuki's short rant.

"Well, whilst it may be tragic, it's still no excuse for resorting to murder." Miyuki denoted.

"Well, what do you think we should-"

"Okaa-san!" Tsukasa cried as Miki had appeared in the entrance of the room. The rest of the Hiiragi family quickly followed suit, followed by Yukari Takara. Tsukasa ran to her mother and hugged her tight, to which Miki eagerly returned it.

"Good afternoon, Konata-chan. Have you been well?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, I guess. As well as can be expected anyway." Konata said as she stood up.

"So what exactly happened? One minute I'm at work when suddenly Miki calls me and tells me the hospital called and told her Kagami had been in an accident." Tadao asked as he looked upon his unconscious daughter.

"I'm sorry sir, Kagami did it to protect me." Konata spoke glumly as she retold the events to the Hiiragi family, Miyuki placing a comforting hand on her shoulder to keep her from losing it. By the time she had finished, the elder daughters we sitting by the bed whilst Miki and Tadao had stood and listened, Miki having kept a hold on her youngest. An eerie silence echoed throughout the room as no one knew just what to say.

Tadao had stood there with arms crossed, eyes closed, and a deep frown set upon his face. Konata looked up at him curiously when he opened his eyes to stare her down. It began to unsettle her and she suddenly found herself unable to look him in the eye.

"Konata, I'd like to speak with you in private if you don't mind." The middle aged man spoke suddenly. The rest of the Hiiragi, save for the twins, all looked at him with expressions of disbelief and worry.

"Umm, sure I guess." Konata answered, feeling suddenly nervous. She could tell something was wrong, well, more wrong. She looked at the other Hiiragi to see them looking at her with looks of sympathy and pity, knowing all too well what the man of the house was about to do. It only served to further tighten the knot in stomach. She took her time as she walked out of the room with Tadao, curious, yet worried. When they were out in the hallway she slowly turned to face him, but found she wasn't quite able to lock eyes with him. She remained silent for a bit, feeling like stone as she stood stiffly, her eyes tracing some pattern on the floor.

"I want you to know, I don't blame you for what happened to Kagami. I know my daughter cares deeply for her friends and would be willing to risk herself for them any day." Tadao spoke suddenly. "However, a few things have come to light, mere assumptions, and while this may be personal, just know that I'm only doing this to look out for what's best for my daughters."

Konata only nodded, she had inkling about what he was talking about, but her own nervousness mixed with the thick tension in the air between them told her it was best to keep quiet for now.

"When we arrived here, we met with Misao right outside the hospital." Konata could feel her heart rate rising, her palms sweating.

"When we met up she didn't say what had happened, only that it was all your fault, and began to tell me something…interesting." Her pupils were dilated as her breath came in short rasps.

"She told me that you were trying to coerce Kagami into a lesbian relationship." Konata took a sharp inhale, holding her breath as her head slowly creaked upward to look at Tadao.

"Now, I'm not trying to accuse you, but Misao and the Kusakabes have been long time friends of ours. And I know she wouldn't lie about something this serious. I know you and Kagami are close friends, but I cannot allow my children to be tainted in such despicable ways. So I want to ask, are you trying to bring Kagami into such a relationship?"

Konata could only stare as her thoughts were racing. She couldn't believe what was happening, after all the terrible events she had gone through, all the pain, all the heartbreak just to find her happiness with Kagami, this man, Kagami's own father, was telling her that she couldn't be with her. She knew if she stood a chance of being able to see Kagami, even if in secret, she would have to deny it all, but she hated it. After hiding it for so long, the thought of denying her love for the tsundere disgusted her. She didn't what others thought of her, all she cared for was Kagami. But this wasn't just some yuri bashing stranger, this was Tadao, Kagami's father. He could easily forbid Konata from seeing Kagami, and that scared her most.

"O-of course not." Konata shakily tried to lie, knowing she wasn't sounding convincing in the slightest. "We're only friends, a-and w-we'll never be anything…more."

"I'm sorry for accusing like this, but understand, I'm doing this for my daughter's well being." Tadao said gently.

' _Understand? Understand! You, you bastard, how could I understand? You're ripping me away from Kagami! Why do you hate people like us?'_ Konata thought as she turned away, slowly losing herself as a single tear escaped. _'Why is all this happening? Am I just not allowed to be happy?'_

"I...I probably should go. My dad's probably wondering where I am." Konata spoke in an oddly calm voice, desperate to get away from this asylum of sorrow.

"Alright." Tadao answered as he watched his daughter's best friend leave in a rush. He let out a quick sigh of relief as he reentered the room.

"Tadao, you didn't do anything rash did you?" Miki asked as she turned away from the conversation she and Yukari were having.

"Of course not, I only asked and she denied everything." Tadao assured.

"Where is Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked, now sitting next to Miyuki.

"She said that her father was probably getting worried and left." Tadao promptly answered before the room fell into an uncomfortable and eerie silence.

An hour later, Konata was staring soullessly at her desktop, trying her best to distract herself from everything that had happened to her. Having started a new character and completing three of the beginning quest, it wasn't working very well. With a sigh she logged out and exited her game before entering the internet and quickly going to a radio site, one that mostly played anime soundtracks. Turning the volume to a sufficient background noise, she turned in her chair and went to her manga shelf and grabbed one at random. Flopping onto her bed, she held the volume up and opened to a page to begin reading. After a minute of simply staring at the open page, she let out a groan as she lowered her arm over the side of bed, and let the book hit the floor with a soft thud. She turned to her side and faced the wall as she brought an arm up and massaged her thumping temple.

' _At least it's quiet.'_ The bemoaned otaku thought as she closed her eyes.

"Konata-onee-chan!" Konata's eyes snapped open as the familiar adorable voice rang through. She sat up and turned to her doorway to see little Yutaka Kobayakawa.

"Hey Yuu-chan." Konata opened her arms just in time to get a big hug from her tiny cousin.

"Hey cous, been awhile." Konata looked up to see Yui in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't our June bride." Konata chuckled as a faint blush rose on her older cousin's face. "So how goes the wedding plans?"

"Great!" Yui shouted as she flashed a thumbs up. "Only a couple of details left to iron out and everything will be ready!"

"…"

"What?"

Konata stuck out her lower lip "I wanted to be the maid of honor."

Yui started laughing. "Well, actually, there's something I needed to ask now that I think about."

Konata looked up at her with a questioning look as Yui moved into the room and sat next to her on the bed as Yutaka went to computer desk.

"You see, one of my bridesmaids called in sick yesterday, said she won't be able to make it to the wedding. So~ I was wondering, if you would like to be one?"

Yui shifted her eyes down to see Konata staring off into space, her mouth slightly open as if she was genuinely thinking about her answer. After a couple minutes she came to be reality and looked up to her older cousin.

"I'd love to…But isn't the wedding in two days?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Onee-chan, how is Konata-onee-chan going to get a dress?"

"Oh that? Well, the bridesmaids are all wearing the same so it shouldn't take very long!" Yui exclaimed, laughing briefly.

' _Seems more excited than usual.'_ The otaku thought as she watched the blushing bride-to-be. _Guess that's just how love is, for normal people at least.'_

* * *

 **A/N: alright, now normally this would be where I apologize for taking so long, and that the next one will be quicker. However, recently my family has come into some troubling times, and as a result, I no longer have time to write as much as I use to. I probably could drum up chapters weekly, but then they'd likely only be half-baked, and I don't want that. After all, the best Potato's are the softest, often with some sour cream and bacon bits. Anyway, I'd just like to let everyone know, I will never abandon my story, it will see an end. That end just won't be around for a long while. I'd also like to thank everyone who follows my story, especially my beta Acsuperman, and my most consistent reviewers FlygonMaster, and Pheonix Helix, I couldn't have made it this far without you three.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toryiama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**

 **P.S Do you think I should re-write the beginning chapters if I have time?**


	34. More Training and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _Clear your mind, focus, focus.'_ Deeply concentrating as he stared intensely at the glass of water in front of him, James kept silent as the nurses were finishing with the bandages around the torso. As soon as they were, they stood back for the doctor to walk up to him. At this point James was concentrating hard enough on the water that it was shaking within the glass, though not quite rising as was the desired result. The doctor made a loud coughing noise, only to fail in getting the boy's attention. Gritting his teeth with how frustrated he was with his patient, the doctor took the glass on the table and had the nurse dump it in the sink.

' _Clear your mind, focus, focus.'_ Deeply concentrating as he stared intensely at the glass of water in front of him, James kept silent as the nurses were finishing with the bandages around the torso. As soon as they were, they stood back for the doctor to walk up to him. At this point James was concentrating hard enough on the water that it was shaking within the glass, though not quite rising as was the desired result. The doctor made a loud coughing noise, only to fail in getting the boy's attention. Gritting his teeth with how frustrated he was with his patient, the doctor took the glass on the table and had the nurse dump it in the sink.

"Hey I was using that-"

"Alright Mr. Collins, as much I'd like to hope you'll listen, you probably won't when I tell you not to move, do not get out of bed. Your ribcage is a jumbled mess right now, and any stunts like earlier **will** cause permanent damage. I'm actually surprised you didn't make any new injuries after earlier, but with you, I don't care to question it."

"Hehe, getting on your nerves am I?" James sniggered. The doctor groaned as he turned away to leave. "Hey, wait a second doc!" James shouted desperately.

' _What now?'_ The old man thought as he clenched his fist.

"When's dinner coming, I'm starving!" The doctor face palmed and left without a word, the nurses going with him.

Left alone to his thoughts James looked over to his window and got a clever idea as a cheeky grin spread his face.

"Not a good Idea kid." A certain green individual scolded before James could act.

' _Oh, hello Piccolo.'_ James greeted with zero enthusiasm.

"If you really feel it's necessary to destroy what's left of your body just to get to the senzu beans, then at least try learning how to mask your ki signature first, I'd really not like to have all the time me and Goku spent on you wasted because you're stupid enough to go flaunting your power, even with the shape you're in."

"Thanks Piccolo…Wait, what was that about masking my ki?" James asked, speaking aloud.

"Suppressing your power down to a point to where other fighters, such as the one who attacked you today, can't find you."

"Oh. Pretty nifty!" James chuckled. A knock suddenly came from the door. "It's open!"

The door opened to reveal the Takara's coming to check up on their tenant.

"Hey Miyuki-san, Takara-san, how's Kagami?" James asked once they were in.

"No new developments I'm afraid." Miyuki answered solemnly.

"Oh…How's Konata taking it?" James asked, growing worried.

"Not very well. She kept up a strong front, but I could tell she was emotionally breaking."

"Hmm."

"How are your injuries?" Miyuki asked.

"Ah, nothing too serious, least I don't think so. Doc says I need to not move around much for the next month or so, but I don't really plan on adhering to that plan." James chuckled, moving to get out of the bed. "All I really need to go grab my good old quick fix beans and I'm back!"

"Collins-san, I think it'd be wise if you stayed in bed until we bring you your senzu beans." Miyuki pressed. "If the doctor believes you need to remain stationary, then you really shouldn't be out of bed!"

"I'm fine, trust me, all I want to do is go check on Kagami, then I'll fly on home, grab my Senzu beans, and heal myself. Then go find the jackass who beat me up like this and kick his ass." James said reassuringly.

"That isn't going to work!" Piccolo yelled in James's head, giving the boy a headache. "What honestly makes you think you'd be able to beat him this time, especially when you were so damn close to dying last time!"

' _No need to yell.'_ James thought as he instinctively covered his ears, despite it not helping in the least.

"Collins-san, are you alright?" Miyuki asked, making James realize how stupid he must have looked.

"Uhh, I'm okay, ignore that." James laughed nervously.

"Alright, well, you should at least stay overnight; I'll bring the senzu beans in the morning. Speaking of which, where are they?" Miyuki asked.

"They should be in the back of the drawer in my computer desk." James told her. "You don't have to do that though, I'll just get them myself later."

"No, I will bring them, you need to rest." Miyuki insisted, not taking no as an answer.

"You might as well listen to her kid, besides, there's some stuff Gohan and I need to teach you. That is, unless you want to die." Piccolo said coldly

' _Gohan?'_ James pondered before a quick second, before sighing in defeat. "Alright Miyuki, you win."

Miyuki smiled pleasantly. "Thank you Collins-san."

James smiled back as he got comfortable under his blankets. "Yeah, now go on home, I think we all could use some rest."

"Agreed." And with that, the Takaras turned to leave.

' _Seems like I was completely left out.'_ Yukari thought as she exited the door with the daughter.

After watching his landlords leave, James closed his eyes as he prepared for more training. He opened them to find him back in the same foggy expanse of land as before. Soon another figure appeared.

"Hey Go…Ku?" James was puzzled at the new person who had appeared. He had on the same exact Gi as Goku's, but had shorter hair that stood up almost straight up.

"Alright James, it's nice to finally meet you." The new guy greeted.

"Umm hi?"

"The name's Gohan, I'll be substituting for Otou-san for right now." Gohan explained in order to clear the boy's confusion.

"Oh, okay. So Gohan, what exactly am I supposed to be learning here." James asked.

"Well, after what happened today, we decided it'd be best to stop martial arts training right now to focus solely on your ki control. Today, I'm going to teach you how to suppress your signature down to nearly zero, so that those sensitive to it won't be able find you, at least not so easily." Gohan explained as he sat down on the ground.

"Hm." James grunted, finding his own weariness quickly catching up to him as he sat down as well, finding it hard to create a proper response. _'Let's just get this over with.'_

* * *

"Alright kid, pack your bags. We leave for Shibuya tonight!" Yui shouted as she rushed over to Konata's closet and started pulling out clothes.

"Uh, Yui-'nee-san, I know you're excited and all, but what about Otou-san?" Konata asked.

"Oh! That reminds me, there's something I need to talk to uncle about. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Soujiro responded as he walked into the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Hi Uncle." Yutaka excitedly greeted as she rushed to hug her uncle.

"Nothing's wrong, we just wanted to ask you something. We need a favor, a big favor." Yui approached nonchalantly.

"Okay, what is this favor?" Sojiro asked.

"Well-"

"I'm going to try and get into Ryoo this year. And if I make it, I was hoping I could come and live with you guys?" Yutaka told them excitedly.

"Seriously!" Konata yelled with delightful surprise.

"Yeah, but she still needs to pass testing, which doesn't start for another month. But I'm sure she'll do fine." Yui confided as she put a hand on her little sister's shoulder.

"Well, I guess we can, we do have a spare room. And I'm sure Konata would like to have another girl around the house." Sojiro told them before leaving the room with Yui to discuss Yutaka's moving. Yutaka turned to her cousin, before noticing a not so small detail she was shocked she hadn't noticed yet.

"Konata-onee-chan, how did you get that black eye?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh, this thing?" Konata asked as she rose a hand up to the largely faded, yet still noticeable bruise. "Had a little mishap at school."

"Was it that one bully again?" Konata raised an eyebrow at her little cousin.

"How do you know about Arisu?"

"Well, I use to hear Onee-chan talking to Otou-san and Okaa-san about it a lot." Yutaka shyly explained, now thinking she said something she shouldn't have.

"Yeah, it was because of Arisu, but don't worry. Thanks to Kagami, I really doubt I'll ever have to deal with her again." Konata explained.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" Yutaka asked suddenly, looking very worried.

"What do you mean?" Konata asked nervously.

"As soon as you said Kagami-senpai's name, you started crying." Konata wiped her hand under her good eye and looked to see that she indeed had.

"W-well isn't that weird huh. After all, I never cry, right Yu-chan." Konata said shakily.

"Onee-chan, did something happen between you and Senpai?" Yutaka asked.

"Yu-chan, please, it's not something I want to talk about right now?" Konata tried to turn away from her cousin, only for Yutaka to sit on her lap and grab her shoulders.

"Please Onee-chan, you can tell me." Yutaka pleaded as tears started filling her green eyes. "I don't want to see you so sad. Please tell me what happened."

"Yu-chan…" Konata felt her own tears coming on stronger, and couldn't hold it in anymore as she hugged her little cousin tightly and let the maelstrom loose.

"Kagami, *sniff*, Kagami's in the hospital *sob*, she, she's in a coma, might never-" Konata couldn't finish speaking as she broke into straight crying. Yutaka, not sure what to say or do, merely stayed quiet as she let Konata soak her shirt.

After a few minutes Konata's sobs quieted, and after one last sniffle, finally released Yutaka from her embrace. "S-sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's alright. Are you feeling better?" Yutaka asked gently.

"A little." Konata whispered in reply. _'I gotta admit, it felt good to finally let that out.'_

"So what happened to Kagami-senpai, if you can tell me that is." Yutaka asked curious, though not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

"Well…" For a few tense seconds Konata stayed silent, but decided it would be okay to tell Yutaka what happened, and began explaining everything, that had happened recently, though leaving out her and Kagami's relationship…And the murderous Misao.

"Wow, that's amazing that Senpai would do all of that for you, she's such an amazing friend." Yutaka said after Konata finished. Konata nodded in agreement. "I wish I had a friend like that."

"Don't worry Yu-chan, I'm sure you'll find plenty at Ryoo." Konata assured her.

"I don't know, I get sick so often no one ever talks to me." Yutaka looked down sadly. "I'm always in the nurse's office or leaving for home."

"Hey come on Yu-chan, no need to be down on yourself. You'll be going to an entirely new school, with new people. Plus, at the very least, I'll be there." Konata comforted. "Besides, I doubt anyone will be able to resist your moe-ness."

"Uh okay." Yutaka muttered, quite understanding that last part.

"Now how about we go downstairs and make some oden?" Konata asked.

"Okay!" Yutaka jumped off her cousin and quickly headed for the doorway. Konata watched her leave but didn't get up right away as she let out a deep sigh as she put her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

As she sat there sulking, a ghostly figured appeared within her room, that of Kanata herself. She looked down at her daughter, shedding ghostly tears at how helpless she felt, wishing she could do anything to give her daughter comfort.

* * *

"Now, the first thing to remember when trying to control the flow of your ki, and when trying to suppress you battle power, is to always keep a calm mind, and a sharp focus." Gohan explained. "It'll take a lot of effort, but before too long you'll be able to raise and lower your power naturally. It becomes much easier with time."

"Okay." James sat there, not entirely sure how to do it. With everything going on, he found it exceedingly difficult to simply relax.

"I know you're worried about your friend James, but right now you need to focus on your training, just clear your mind and concentrate on keeping your battle power low."

"But how can I calm down? Kagami's stuck in this damn hospital in a coma, do senzu beans even work on comas?" Gohan looked thoughtful for a second.

"I doubt it. They'd have to be conscious so that they can chew and swallow, otherwise you would just choke them with it." Gohan explained, getting a grimace from his student. "But, I think I may know a way you can help her, but to do that, you'll have to really work hard in this training session right now."

James perked up at hearing he could help. "All right then what are we waiting for, let's get this training going!"

Gohan grinned at his descendants eagerness, until a curious look crossed James face.

"By the way, where's Goku? I mean, I haven't heard from him since he saved me." James asked.

"I knew you'd ask." Gohan muttered morosely. "Well… When Otou-san saved you, he didn't exactly have permission to go to the realm of the living, and is kinda gettin' chewed out right now."

"Wait, why would he have to have permission, and why would he get chewed out for saving me?" James felt a little worried for his teacher.

"Well, once a person dies, they no longer belong in the realm of the living, and therefore must pass on to Otherworld, where they will go to either Heaven or Hell, though, people like my Otou-san, those who love to train and fight, are able to go to Kaio-sama's planet, or to the world of Dai Kaio. Usually, someone has to choose between Heaven, or Dai Kaio's planet. But Otou-san, having saved the universe multiple times, was given permission to travel in between them. But, even he isn't allowed into the world of the living. These rules are strictly upheld, and even heroes like Otou-san aren't exempt." Gohan finished the lecture to let James take it in before continuing.

"So, even though he did that in order to save a life, he still gets in trouble for breaking one rule? That's a little much isn't it?" James asked irritated.

"Well, there are multiple rules surrounding the actions he took. And besides that, this isn't the first time he's done this."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the first time he did it was to save my life." Gohan said grinning, before frowning deeply. "Last time he was left off with a warning, however, I'm not entirely sure about what'll happen this time."

"But that still doesn't make sense!" James yelled enraged.

"I know, but given his track record, I'm sure it won't be anything to harsh…Anyway, we really should get back to training." Gohan said sternly, wanting to get his student back on track. Given the distracted look James had, he could tell it would be a bit before that could happen. "Still worried about Otou-san and your friend huh?"

James snapped to. "Yeah, I really should have been there you know. I could have gotten her out the way, or at least stopped the car."

"Don't worry about it. You yourself were a little distracted at the time. You didn't exactly come out in top condition either." Gohan tried to assure him, though it had little effect, judging by the still worried look. _'Great, looks like I'm not getting anywhere. I guess I'll just have to help him out.'_

Gohan stood up and walked over to James, who was now looking up at him curiously. Without warning Gohan put his hand on top of James's head, much to the boy's confusion. A golden aura covered Gohan's body for a second, before moving down his arm and over James. As fast it had appeared it had vanished, and James suddenly found the majority of his ki back. Only his injuries from his recent battle remained, but still hampered his mobility and kept his strength from being back to maximum.

"W-what just happened?" James asked, amazed.

Gohan smirked. "I transferred a small portion of my power to you, it allowed to get some of your strength back. It's also how you're gonna help your friend."

James looked up to his new teacher confused. "How is this going to help her? If this involves using ki, then I don't really see how this works."

"Heh, just because your friends don't use ki, doesn't mean they don't have it. You see, ki is an inner force that exists within every living being, the only reason you and I can utilize it so easily is because our Saiya-jin bodies are built with a natural ability to harness this power. What I did just was basically connecting our energies, which allowed me to pour some of my energy into yours, giving you my strength to help you recover."

James looked slightly confused for a second before realization dawned on him. "I get it! So what I have to do basically, is try and connect with Kagami's inner ki, transfer some of my own energy to her. And it should be enough to wake her up!"

"Exactly." Gohan grinned wider, happy he was finally getting through to the boy. He quickly took on a stern expression. "However, given that Kagami doesn't have anywhere close to the sort of ki reserves you and I have, you'll have to be very careful, and only give her a tiny amount. If you flood her body with more ki than it can handle, it won't be able to take it, and could tear her apart from the inside out."

James grimaced at the thought of killing one of his only friends. It scared him a little to think such a tactic carried such a large risk, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing another friend. Still, he was determined to help Kagami in any way he could. His determination grew as he realized what he had to do. "Alright Gohan, let's get started. I won't stop training until I learn how to do this."

Gohan smiled down at his descendant. "Good, I'm glad you're finally taking it all seriously now."

Later that night

The comatose Kagami laid still in her bed, the oxygen mask pouring oxygen into her lungs to keep her alive. The door opened to James in crutches standing there, slowing entering the room and crossing to her bedside. He lowered one of his crutches to the little drawer by her bed, and put his hand on her arm. Closing his eyes in deep concentrating, a small glow appeared in his hand, and slowly moved over Kagami's arms. It spread out to form a thin veil over her body, and slowly faded away.

James slowly removed the mask, and set it down by her head, before putting his hand mere centimeters above her mouth. He smiled as he felt her warm breath on it, and pulled his hand away to grab his crutch. As he carefully turned around, the smile grew wider. _'A job well done.'_

* * *

 **A/N: This should have been out on Sunday, but lo and behold, I get sick over the weekend (though strangely it only started after I got back from Video Games Live). Anyway, I was hoping to get the next one tomorrow, since it's my birthday, but all things considered I really doubt that'll happen. Ah well...**

 **Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official releases.**


End file.
